La Orden del Dovah
by StrikeForceHeroeTeller
Summary: Después de descubrir un Pergamino Antiguo en la biblioteca del gremio, los magos de Fiore son transportados a la provincia nórdica de Skyrim después de que ambos mundos hubieran terminado sus conflictos. Esto podría ser algo relajante ¿no? ¡NOPE! Un viejo ancestro ha presenciado la llegada del gremio y piensa que estos nuevos actores podrían ayudarle... ¡Adoptada! Cap. 3 completo!
1. Chapter 1 El Pergamino Antiguo

**Elder Scrolls: la Orden del Dovah.**

 **¡Buenas a todo el mundo y bienvenidos a un nuevo crossover entre Fairy Tail y… FUS RO DAH! (el título de Skyrim aparece después del grito y se pega al lado de Fairy Tail)… Skyrim! ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá esta vez cuando las guardianas del territorio de los nórdicos tenga un encuentro con los magos de nuestro gremio favorito? ¡Solo un modo de saberlo!**

 **P.D: por cierto, esta historia es adoptada del autor LONE RANGER 97 quien por desgracia no tuvo fuerzas para continuar con la historia que él tenía. ¡Así que gracias amigo por dejarme cuidar de tu creación! ¡Prometo que no te decepcionaré!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Pergamino antiguo.**

El hombre miraba desde su puesto en una torre suspendida encima de un océano de líquido verde. Había sentido una fuerte presencia en el mundo mortal al que anteriormente había pertenecido. Pronto llegó la confirmación que esperaba. Una especie de criatura con tentáculos y varios ojos empezó a materializarse encima de él y pronto habló:- Está hecho, Alduin, el "Devorador de mundos", ha muerto. El mundo de Tamriel ha sido salvado. Y todo gracias a tus compañeras de trabajo. –

El hombre respondió:- ¿Y se supone que esto me afecta? –

La criatura respondió:- ¡Claro que te afecta! ¡Tu servirtud ha de continuar ya que las Sangre de Dragón evitaron el fin de Nirn y ello extiende el predominio de nuestras influencias en el mundo mortal! –

El hombre dijo:- Perdona mi curiosidad, señor. Usted sabe que es el defecto que más le conviene que estén en los mortales. –

La criatura:- Así es como se habla sabiamente, ahora tengo que ir al reino de los mortales. Tengo algunas tareas pendientes en aquel lugar. –

Acto seguido desapareció dejando al hombre solo.

El hombre:- "Igual que tú, pobre iluso, yo también tengo ahora tareas pendientes que realizar para reclamar lo que perdí." –

 **En Fiore (la aventura empieza) …**

Una vez más, en nuestro gremio favorito andaba de fiesta. ¿La razón? Esta vez celebraban una boda importante entre Álvarez y Fiore. Ahora estoy seguro de que me preguntarán "A ver espera, ¿Cómo que los magos de FIORE celebraban junto a Álvarez? ¿No que ambos países estaban en guerra?" La respuesta es sí, pero el final fue totalmente inesperado para todos. Justamente el punto crítico fue la batalla entre los hermanos Dragneel, después de que varias otras hubieran ocurrido. Sin embargo, justo cuando todo el mundo pensó que el clímax de la batalla llegaba a su fin y uno de los Dragneel iba a dar el golpe certero, el propio dios Arkhensam, el MISMO que maldijo a Zeref, apareció y detuvo el combate con su magia. Luego la uso para revertir el estado de todas las cosas que parecía que ningún combate había ocurrido y luego dijo:- Escuchad mortales, que es su dios el que habla. Estoy muy decepcionado por ver lo que habeís hecho con el regalo que dí a sus antepasados varias generaciones antes. ¿Es que no podeís usarlo para algo mejor que pelear entre ustedes? ¿No podeís al menos actuar a conciencia de conocer los límites de los dones que les han sido otorgados? ¡Lo único que haceís es causar la ruina entre ustedes y mi furia ante sus abusos! –

Todo el mundo no sabía que responder y temían que cualquier reacción causara algo peor, pero…

Arkhensam:- Sin embargo, he de aceptar que si bien estoy decepcionado con muchos, estoy impresionado con algunos. En especial ustedes (apunto a los magos de Fairy Tail) y más con ustedes dos. –

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, apuntaba a Lucy Heartfilia y a Natsu Dragneel. Y a un movimiento de su mano, los hizo levitar a ambos hacia él y les habló lo siguiente:- Ustedes dos son las piezas que más me intrigan de su grupo. Tú eres una mujer que proviene de una de las más prestigiadas familias de este país, amasabas una gran fortuna que resolvería en un santiamén todos los problemas en las que te entrometes gracias a este cabezota (Natsu:- ¡Oye!), una gran puerta de oportunidades de mayor prestigio que las que tu gremio ofrece ahora, un plan para realizar un plan de vida perfecta que millones aspiran y aún así decidiste deshacerte de todo eso para estar con un gremio que gasta lo que gana en fiestas o reparaciones, muchas veces meten la pata, y se entromete en situaciones privadas o embarazosas. Y tú, tu eres técnicamente el demonio más poderoso que existe, puedes destruir y esclavizar a cualquiera en este continente, forjar un imperio y destruirlo a tu gana, manipular el mundo como lo desees e inclusive matar al mismo que causa daño a tus amigos. Pero aún así, tú eliges ir por el camino más difícil de no usar totalmente tu poder, de siempre estar junto con tus amigos y no causarles daños, de estar solo con una pareja cuando podrías tener varias y de aparte ser amable con aquellos que peleas e inclusive alentarlos a ser mejores contra ti. ¿Por qué lo hacen? –

La respuesta vino de Lucy:- De la misma forma que le pregunto a usted mi señor, ¿por qué nos otorgo el regalo de la magia si sabía que podríamos abusar de ella? –

Y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, después de un rato tenso en la que Arkhensam estuvo callado, el dios dijo:- Respuesta que si bien no se compara con la sabiduría de varios sabios que he observado, es la más sabia que he escuchado, Ya veo claramente el porqué y en eso, les agradezco a ustedes dos. – Luego los volvió a bajar al suelo junto con su grupo y habló en voz alta a todo el mundo:- Y es por ello que ahora veo claro las razones de este evento. – Y esta vez hizo acercar a Mavis y a Zeref hacia él y les dijo:- Zeref Dragneel y Mavis Vermilion. Ustedes dos hicieron acciones que desafiaban la ley natural del flujo de la vida y la muerte y es por ello por lo que ustedes dos fueron maldecidos de mi parte para evitar que tales acciones no vuelvan a ocurrir. Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta qué el castigo que otorgué ha resultado ser más dañino de lo que ustedes merecían así que esto es lo que haré. – Alzó sus dos manos a los frentes de ambos y con una voz de trueno declaró:- **¡A partir de ahora su maldición será modificada! ¡Ninguno de ustedes dos representará ahora una amenaza para los seres que adoran y protegen, podrán finalmente estar cercanos a ellos sin temor de tomar su vida por accidente! ¡Ustedes dejarán la inmortalidad física por un tiempo hasta que sus cuerpos tomen la apariencia física de 25 años para ser continuada y serán condenados con la vida eterna y se dedicarán a proteger ambos pueblos que ustedes dos crearon! ¡Y todos ustedes presentes aquí sois testigos de mis palabras! ¡Quienes osen romper esta nueva orden, se enfrentarán a mi ira! –**

Una luz brillante surgió de ambas manos y noqueó a los dos magos inmortales, luego Arkhensam los dejó en el suelo donde ambos recuperaron el conocimiento y antes de partir dijo:- Humanos, ha sido para mí por primera vez un honor haberlos conocido. Y señorita Heartfilia, _(le pasa una especie de llave)_ se lo merece más que nadie y esta vez, los bendije para que no se rompan. –

Y entonces Arkhensam se desvaneció, dejando a todo el mundo calladito y sin capacidad de reacción. Hasta que Natsu quebró el silencio diciendo:- ¡Hey Zeref! ¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedes venir con nosotros al gremio? –

Ello luego le siguió a la risa de Lucy a la que se unió la de sus amigos y después, en una gran escena capaz conmovedora en la que ambos bandos reían en vez de pelear. Sobra decir que a partir de ese momento Fiore y Álvarez pasaron a ser aliados. Y después de ello, el mundo cambio para lo mejor. Las relaciones entre varios de los combatientes que pelearon anteriormente empezaron a mejorarse, un ejemplo siendo Irene Belserion disculpándose con su hija Erza Scarlett y ambas decididas a recuperar el tiempo perdido, así como Mavis con Larcade y August. Luego August dio un regalo a los seres queridos de Ur visitando a Ultear y lanzándole un hechizo que la devolvió a su forma natural y que causó que regresara felizmente junto con la familia que ella y su madre crearon **(para aquellos que no sepan, son Gray, Lyon, Meredy, Juvia y Jellal)** También se notó que en los gremios, especialmente en Fairy Tail, el ambiente de madurez y romance empezaba a cobrar fuerzas y empezó a ser algo cotidiano pescar _infraganti_ a parejas que causaban acciones que bien podrían ser embarazosas de hacer en público. Sin embargo, la oficialización llegó después de un año en una ceremonia especial: la Boda de las Naciones.

Mavis y Zeref finalmente contrajeron matrimonio después de ayudar en la reconstrucción de Fiore, y la fiesta fue una de las más parranderas que existiese antes. Durante la boda varias personas decidieron que el evento era el punto para cambiar la vida que llevaban. Los primeros en sorprender fueron Natsu y Lucy quienes finalmente oficializaron que eran pareja **(aunque todo el mundo ya lo esperaba)** luego les siguieron Gray y Juvia cuando el primero decidió que no dejaría a Natsu llevar la ventaja **(también, no una gran sorpresa)** , y luego les siguieron Erza y Jellal, Mira y Laxus, Lissana y Bixlow, Elfman y Evergreen y varios más que terminó con sorpresas. En especial cuando todo el mundo se dio cuenta que el joven Larcade, ahora el futuro heredero del trono de Álvarez estaba saliendo secretamente con Ultear y no solo "de paso" sino de forma cordial. Díganle loco, pero Zeref juró que Mavis empezaba a tener ideas sobre la futura boda de su "hijo". Y la cereza en el pastel se la llevaron Gajeel y Levy, porque ambos no solo eran pareja… ahora estaban esperando a un bebé. ¡Eso SÍ que causó un buen revuelo!

Y después de aquello, la vida volvió más o menos a la normalidad. Habían pasado ya 7 meses después del anuncio y lo que varios sospechaban se había confirmado: ahora Larcade y Ultear estaban comprometidos y la boda se iba a celebrar en ese mismo mes. Así que la actividad era muy grande porque aparte de celebrar a dos seres queridos los más experimentados sabían que actualmente la boda podría representar algo más grande: Larcade era de Álvarez y Ultear era de Fiore; si ambos se unían entonces técnicamente sería la cúspide de la unión entre las dos naciones. Si ya se, ¿Y la boda entre Mavis y Zeref? ¿No cuenta también? Si cuenta pero aquello no tuvo mucho efecto porque el enlace no fue tan novedoso, aparte de que a Mavis no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser emperatriz así que todo el mundo pensó "Eh, dejen a ambos vivir felices, ya no necesitan darle importancia política a su boda". Así que, para la sorpresa de varios hombres, Zeref actualmente se concentró en hacer perfecta la boda, cosa que varios solo esperaban de Mavis **(XD)**. Eso también significaba que como era un evento grande, el resto de los gremios también debían ayudar así que básicamente todos los amigos de Fairy Tail se encontraban a bordo del asunto.

Y eso nos lleva a lo que justamente está ocurriendo en el gremio en ese momento que era… **¡CRASH!**... un desastre.

Zeref:- ¡Te dije que no usarás tu mano como martillo Gajeel! –

El mago negro estaba echando humos por su cabeza, coordinar a los amigos de Natsu era como intentar hacer que una manada de gorilas le siguieran con un manojo de plátanos y esperando que ello no cause una turbulencia. Ahorita mismo le dijo a Gajeel que usara un martillo de verdad clavar las serpentinas blancas en el tejado, pero él, impaciente por volver con su prometida **(obviamente ocurrió después de saber que serían padres)** , decidió hacerlo a su estilo y ahora había una barda caída aparte de las telas desprendidas.

Gajeel:- ¡No me veas a mí, era muy débil como para aguantar siquiera un martillazo! –

Laxus:- ¡No un martillazo tuyo por lo menos! ¡Ahora voy a tener que conseguir un carpintero para arreglar esto! –

Ah sí, olvidé mencionar que Makarov finalmente se retiró y que su nieto ahora ocupa el puesto de maestro del gremio, un puesto que todo el mundo sabe que se merece.

Natsu:- Les dije que poner al idiota de Gajeel a ayudar cuando tiene a una mujer embarazada no era buena idea. –

Gajeel:- ¿¡A quién le dices idiota, pedazo de cenizas!? –

Natsu:- ¡Pues a ti, óxido de hierro! Pero no es momento de pelear, o las mujeres nos asesinaran y más cuando la tuya es la más peligrosa de todas. –

Hubo una vez que el fotógrafo de Sorcerer Weekly, Jason, fue a ver los preparativos de la boda y por accidente dijo que le emocionaba ver la figura de Levy en un vestido de dama de honor con la figura que tendría. Si bien, tal vez quiso mencionar que verla embarazada en un vestido elegante la haría muy hermosa, pero Levy lo malinterpretó y lo que pasó después fue muy espantoso que terminó con el fotógrafo hospitalizado y las mujeres y Gajeel tratando de dar ánimos a una Levy llorona. Allí todo el mundo aprendió que debían cuidar mucho sus palabras ante alguien muy sensible.

Gray:- Y acuérdate que fue a petición de ella que ayudaras. No queremos repetir aquello. –

Gajeel afirmó con la cabeza y eventualmente pronto todo el mundo volvió al trabajo. Los hombres tenían suerte de que las mujeres estuvieran ocupadas tanto dándole compañía a Levy como buscando accesorios para el vestido de Ultear. Todo el mundo ayudaba en la boda a excepción de los más jóvenes como Wendy, Asuka y Romeo y aquellos que no podrían ayudar, en este caso Levy, Lucy, Lily, Alsack y Bisca. Si se preguntan que hace Lucy que no le da tiempo de ayudar en el asunto es muy sencillo: siendo la mejor amiga de Levy, aparte de Gajeel, ella conoce lo suficiente como para calmarla. En ese momento justamente ambas estaban en la biblioteca del gremio, el único lugar alejado de todo el estruendo. Y como ustedes pueden adivinar, ambas estaban haciendo su actividad favorita.

Lucy:- ¿Este es el libro que buscas Levy-chan? –

Levy:- Sí, gracias Lu-chan. –

Leyendo los libros favoritos de la futura madre. Para sorpresa de los padres, se dieron cuenta que tendrían gemelos de ambos sexos así que la condición de Levy no le permitía hacer varias de sus actividades favoritas. Pero bien, a pesar de las limitaciones ella disfrutaba cada momento de su maternidad junto con su amor y no podía esperar a tener los bebés.

Lucy:- ¡Que emocionante! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falte para que nazcan? –

Levy:- Solo un mes más y ya tendré a dos niños en la casa. ¿Y cuando nos seguirán tú y Natsu? – (Lenny face)

Lucy _(aborchonada)_ :- Ehhh… ahhh… ¡Levy-chan! – Actualmente ya ambos habían tocado el tema (con Natsu diciendo literalmente "¡Vamos Lucy! ¡No voy a dejar que Gajeel vaya con ventaja!" y con un dolor en sus partes por payaso XD) aunque al final Lucy dejó en especifico que en cuando ambos tengan una fuente estable de ingresos, podrían ya dar un paso adelante con respecto a ello. Seguro que varios de ustedes piensan que con lo destructivo que es Natsu eso podría ocurrir nunca. Ah pero este es Fairy Tail del que hablamos así que sí él necesita ser menos destructivo para poder tener hijos con Lucy y vencer al oxidado de Gajeel, entonces lo hará. **(Yo que tú amigo, aprovecha mejor que aún tienes libertad XD)**

Lucy:- Por cierto Levy, ¿ya pensaron tú y Gajeel en los nombres? –

Levy:- Aún no Lu-chan, pero si bien recuerdo, hay un libro en los estantes de arriba que contiene nombres para ello. ¿Podrías pasarlo? –

Lucy:- ¡Claro! –

Acto seguido ella se subió a la escalera mientras decía:- A propósito, ¿cómo es que hay un libro de nombres en la biblioteca del gremio? –

Levy:- Bisca me dijo que habían donado uno cuando ella tuvo a Asuka y los libros más viejos se guardaban en la parte superior. –

Lucy _(buscando en la estantería)_ :- Si tal vez eso tenga sentido, después de todo no son los que menos se usan, ¡ah aquí está! _(Pero al intentar sacar el libro, éste se atoró con algo detrás)_ , ¿y ahora? _(forcejea)_ vamos… ¡salte! –

Levy _(preocupada)_ :- ¡Cuidado Lu-chan! –

Lucy:- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tengo un plan! ¡Aries! –

La espíritu borrega apareció debajo en el suelo:- ¿Si ama? –

Lucy:- ¿Podrías poner una cama de algodón debajo de donde estoy? –

Aries:- Va, y perdona por los hilos. –

Eso hizo y en ese momento Lucy continuó forcejeando hasta que el libro finalmente salió aunque ello hizo que se cayera de las escaleras, pero como la cama estaba lista entonces no sufrió ningún daño. Sin embargo, algo que SÍ le hizo daño fue un rollo de papel golpeándole la cabeza.

Lucy:- ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué…? –

Levy:- Lu-chan, ¿estás bien? –

Lucy:- Sí, ¿pero qué fue eso? –

Aries:- ¿Se refiere a esto, Lucy-sama? –

El espíritu celestial sostenía en ese momento el objeto que le cayó a Lucy, no era un rollo de papel. El objeto lucía como un pergamino grande y dorado, tenía un símbolo de una estrella inscrito en el centro y aparte era pesado. Sin embargo, su aspecto demostraba que actualmente ese pergamino había estado guardado durante mucho tiempo y también mantenido durante ese tiempo para evitar lucir desgastado. La curiosidad pronto atrajo a las 3 presentes y eventualmente Aries empezó a murmurar palabras:- Dov… dov… Alduin… Sovngarde… -

Lucy:- ¿Pasa algo Aries? –

La zodiaca espabiló y dijo:- Lo siento, no era mi intención balbucear. Lucy-sama, perdone que le pregunte ¿pero puede invocar a Loke? Él sabe más de esto que yo. –

Lucy accedió a la petición y pronto el espíritu león apareció:- Lucy, mi señora, ¿lista para ser deleitada con mis encantos? –

Lucy:- Tú sabes cual es mi respuesta Loke, ¿podrías decirnos que es esto? –

Le mostró el pergamino y eso causó una reacción sorprendente de Loke, quien se espantó y saltó hacia atrás al principio, pero luego se calmó y al calmarse después se arrodilló ante el objeto. Eventualmente luego habló:- Esto no puede ser… después de tantos siglos sin que aparecieran… ¿dónde lo encontraron? –

Levy:- En las estanterías superiores de la biblioteca y Loke, me preocupas tanto, ¿qué sucede? –

Loke:- Tranquila Levy, es solo la sorpresa de ver un Pergamino Antiguo después de una eternidad. –

Aries:- ¿Eso es un Pergamino Antiguo? ¿Los mismos de… aquella época? –

Loke:- Sí, lo son Aries. –

Lucy:- Ok, ahora eso me da más dudas que respuestas, ¿qué es un Pergamino Antiguo? –

Loke:- Se los diré más tarde cuando todo el mundo este disponible, esto es algo que Zeref y Mavis deben saber. –

Y de esa forma los cuatro abandonaron la biblioteca y volvieron a la sala donde, por pura coincidencia, todo el mundo había vuelto de sus trabajos. Y el primero en recibirlos fue el futuro padre de los niños, Gajeel.

Gajeel:- ¿Cómo estás Lev? –

Levy:- Bien, como siempre te dije Gajeel. – De repente, Levy sintió movimiento en su vientre y vió como los gemelos se movían:- Y al parecer los niños te extrañaban querido. –

Gajeel no aguanto la emoción y pronto puso su mano en el vientre mientras besaba a su prometida. Lucy decidió dejar a los tortolos e ir junto a Natsu quien pronto la saludó:- ¡Hey Luce, justamente te estaba buscando! –

Lucy:- Hola Natsu, ¿qué necesitas? –

Natsu:- Justamente Larcade y Ultear necesitan que otra vez distraigas a sus suegros. –

Lucy no se sorprendió, cuando los prometidos se cansaban de los asuntos de la boda, siempre recurrían a Natsu y a Lucy para distraer a la Primera y al mago negro para tener un tiempo a solas. Aunque ahora la situación justamente parece ser la indicada.

Lucy:- Está bien, sígueme que ya tengo lo que necesitamos. –

Ambos fueron seguidos de Aries y Loke hacia la planta superior donde en un balcón estaban Mavis y Zeref, ambos más maduros junto con Laxus, Makarov, Larcade, Mirajane y Ultear hablando sobre los últimos detalles para la boda. Justamente al llegar y ser vistos por los prometidos, estos dos miraron suplicantes por una distracción. La salvación no tardó en llegar.

Laxus:- Ah, hola muchachos, ¿qué quieren está vez? ¿Volver a llevarse a los comprometidos a una pelea? –

O tal vez no…

Lucy:- Tal vez, podría ser, pero no, esta vez no. Actualmente traemos algo que podría ser de sumo interés a la Primera y a Zeref. –

A una señal de ella, Loke y Aries presentaron al grupo el Pergamino Antiguo y bien a todo el mundo terminó sorprendiéndole no el rollo de papel, pero Larcade y Ultear viendo con sus ojos brillando la pieza misteriosa.

Larcade:- ¿Es esto lo que creo que es? –

Ultear:- Tus ojos no te engañan, ¡lo es! –

Y como si fueran niños viendo dulces, se abalanzaron al Pergamino. Aunque Loke se negó a entregarlo.

Loke _(maniobrando)_ :- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Cuidado que esto no es para tomarla a la ligera! –

El alboroto causó que pronto todo el mundo mirara curioso lo que pasaba y cuando finalmente la pareja se calmó (en parte porque Lucy hizo que Aries atrapara a ambos en una bola de algodón **(Aries:- ¡Lo siento! -)** ) Makarov habló:- ¿Entonces ese rollo de papel era actualmente un Pergamino Antiguo? No puedo creer que lo haya ignorado por mucho tiempo. –

Laxus:- Viejo, ¿podrías explicar qué es este Pergamino Antiguo? –

Makarov:- Los Pergaminos Antiguos son unos rollos de papel que poseen poderes totalmente inalcanzables de magia en su interior. Nadie sabe como y donde se originaron, pero se cree que estas reliquias tenían la capacidad de predecir grandes eventos vitales para quienes los leyeran. Anteriormente había una orden especial para este tipo de situaciones llamada la "Orden de los Sacerdotes Polilla" conformado por sacerdotes capaces de leer estas maravillas misteriosas. Sin embargo, aquel don venía a un terrible costo: a medida que uno leía más los Pergaminos Antiguos, su vista se deterioraba más y más hasta perderse por completo después de terminar la lectura. –

Zeref:- ¿Y cómo fue que diste con uno? –

Makarov:- Fue en uno de mis primeros trabajos cuando era de la edad de Laxus. Mi equipo y yo habíamos entrado a unas ruinas antiguas que el cliente quería que despejáramos porque planeaba hacer un museo allá abajo. Cuando terminamos con las momias que los habitaban, me encontré este rollo de papel guardado en un cofre que nos dieron como recompensa y lo guardé en la biblioteca desde entonces. –

Larcade:- ¿¡Y cómo es que no te diste cuenta que lo que tenías era un objeto con un poder que pueda rivalizar incluso a los dioses!? –

Makarov solo vio al joven heredero y con una sonrisa burda solo dijo rascándose la nuca:- En esos tiempos no me interesaba leer. –

La voz de Erza resonó:- Primera, ¿qué sugiere que hagamos con esa reliquia? –

Mavis lo pensó durante mucho tiempo que eventualmente le preguntó a Zeref:- ¿Tú que piensas querido? –

Zeref:- En parte, tengo curiosidad de lo que podría contener el Pergamino pero otra parte de mí esta receloso de intentar leerlo siquiera. Si esto es un objeto con enigmas más poderosos que la de los propios dioses ¿cómo se que podremos salvar las consecuencias? –

Loke:- Y haces bien, generalmente cuando se lee un Pergamino Antiguo es debido a las circunstancias en las que el mundo puede encontrarse y se requiere de su guía para resolver la situación. –

Ultear:- Parece que tienes experiencia en el asunto Loke. ¿Hay algo que debas contar que no sepamos? –

Loke:- Ok, me tienes. Nosotros los zodiacos existimos desde el origen de los tiempos, pero nuestro poder no era los suficiente como para dotarnos de un cuerpo mortal. Sin embargo, podíamos observar la historia del planeta y varias veces vimos usar los Pergaminos. En serio, solo deben ser usados para emergencias. –

Después de eso, Makarov agregó:- Precisamente, al ser solo para emergencias entonces sería inútil usarlo ahora. Lucy, ¿podrías hacer el favor de guardarlo en donde estaba? Y discúlpenme Ultear y Larcade que no puedan satisfacer hoy su curiosidad. –

Lucy pronto se dispuso a llevar el Pergamino devuelta pero de repente tropezó con uno de los algodones de Aries e impactó contra Loke quien terminó soltando el Pergamino.

Aries:- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –

Lucy:- Ow, ¿estás bien Loke? –

Loke _(viendo estrellitas)_ :- Ugggg… -

Gray:- ¡Muchachos, el Pergamino! –

El Pergamino cayó por las escaleras y luego rodó desenrollando parte de su contenido antes de detenerse. Para la curiosidad de todos, dejó un libro de portada azul oscuro que contenía un símbolo de un dragón dentro del contorno de un rombo. Freed fue quien recogió el libro y lo leyó:- "La Historia del Sangre de Dragón" –

De repente, el libro empezó a adquirir brillo junto con el Pergamino Antiguo y ambos objetos pronto empezaron a levitar hacia el centro donde el ambos se abrieron y letras empezaron a surgir de las páginas. _**(Pongan la canción de 'Dragonborn')**_ Todas empezaron a circular en el aire y alineándose. Todo el mundo estaba maravillado hasta que vieron que las letras eran de un lenguaje desconocido.

Meredy:- ¿Qué es lo que dice? –

Loke:- "Parece que no queda de otra." Está escrito en dragónico, el antiguo lenguaje de los dragones. –

Todo el mundo entonces voltió a ver a los dragon slayers pero Cobra dijo:- ¡Hey, se refiere a OTROS dragones! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo los símbolos! –

Ultear:- Habla sobre dos antiguas heroínas que eran conocidas como "Sangre de Dragón" que vivieron en los tiempos remotos de una provincia llamada Skyrim. –

Todo el mundo voltearon a verla sorprendidos cuando ella dijo:- Había un libro en la biblioteca donde viví sobre este tipo de lengua y lo estudié, no esperaba que actualmente me fuera a ser útil. –

Larcade:- ¿Qué más dicen las letras amor? –

 **(Coro)**

Ultear:- "Las leyendas hablan sobre un dios nórdico de la destrucción, Alduin, y su deseo de absorber el mundo."

 **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,**

 **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**

 **Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,**

 **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**

De repente las palabras empezaron a formar imágenes y las imágenes empezaron a cobrar vida y la imagen de un dragón negro apareció en el tejado del gremio. Luego tal imagen empezó a moverse como si fuera realmente un dragón.

Ultear prosiguió:- "Con una armada de dragones a su mando, su piel más dura que las propias montañas y un poder indomable, Alduin era el portador del apocalipsis, incapaz de ser derrotado por manos humanas ni el poder de las varias criaturas que habitaban en Skyrim. Pero su poder no era aún suficiente y varios de los dragones que invocó empezaron a actuar por su cuenta mientras él recuperaba sus poderes. Varios de estos empezaron a aterrorizar los pueblos que se encontraban algunos cayendo ante las guardias y otros dejando cenizas del lugar." –

 **Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,**

 **Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!**

 **Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,**

 **Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein!**

El dragón negro aterrizó en una roca y con su rugido hizo levantar a varios otros dragones que pronto volaron hacia las imágenes que simbolizaban uno pueblos. Algunos de estos caían en las afueras simbolizando su derrota mientras otros escupían su aliento de fuego y se largaban dejando solo cenizas del pueblo.

Ultear:- "Pero pronto los pueblos se enfrascaron en una guerra civil e ignoraron a los dragones dejando vulnerables a las ciudades y pueblos que aún resistían. Alduin y su ejército ya estaba listo para arrollarlos" -

 **Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!**

 **Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,**

 **Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!**

Las imágenes vuelven a cambiar a dos hombres, uno con armadura imperial y otro con armadura rebelde peleando entre sí para luego expandirse y mostrar a varios hombres y mujeres más haciendo lo mismo cuando los dragones liderados por Alduin aterrizan cerca de ellos y Alduin libera otro rugido cubriendo todo el lugar en llamas.

Ultear:- "Pero había alguien que los dragones temían…" –

El fuego de repente empieza a extinguirse y sorprendentemente todo el mundo estaba bien. Los hombres y mujeres miran hacia dos figuras. Ambas eran femeninas, pero de diferente raza; una de ellas tenía la piel clara, orejas de elfo, ojos verdes y vestía una armadura daédrica, junto con guanteletes daédricos, botas de ébano y un yelmo enano junto con un escudo que parecía ser hecho de un metal dorado y una espada samurái que desplegaba relámpagos. La otra mujer era una lagarto, literalmente: el color de su piel (o escamas, mejor dicho) era amarillo, vestía todo un set de una armadura de cuero de color negro y rojo (la armadura etérea de la Hermandad Oscura) y con una mano parecía invocar un hechizo de protección mientras en la otra traía una daga de la cual resonaba un aura daédrica (la Cuchilla de Mehrunnes).

Ultear:- "Dos guerreras que tenían el cuerpo de mortales pero el espíritu de dragones. En su lengua eran conocidas como Dovahkiin. En la nuestra son los "Sangre de Dragón". –

Ambas mujeres de repente gritaron un rugido que su poder se sintió en el salón del gremio: **Fus ro dah!**

 **Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,**

 **Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!**

 **Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!**

Ultear:- Eso sí que es un grito… bueno también dice:- "Las dovahkiin finalizaron la guerra civil y pronto forzaron a Alduin a retirarse a Sovngarde, el hogar de los héroes nórdicos después de la muerte. Allí, Alduin empezó a devorar las almas de aquellos caídos para recuperar sus fuerzas, pero las Sangre de Dragón no permitieron aquello y con la ayuda de varios amigos suyos y servidores, lograron encontrar la entrada al paraíso nórdico. Y allí, ambas finalmente se enfrascaron en la batalla final junto con otros héroes de Sovngarde." –

Los gritos de ambas cegaron por un rato el campo de batalla y cuando se esclareció, los dragones detrás de Alduin estaban derrotados y este había salido volando hacia un rayo de luz donde lo transportó a un jardín junto a unas grandes cataratas donde había una gran mansión al otro lado del abismo. Al llegar Alduin volvió a rugir creando un gran campo de tinieblas envolviendo todo el lugar y causando que varias almas se desvanecieran. Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres reunieron a un gran grupo de seguidores que portaban diferentes tipos de banderines, indicando que pertenecían a diferentes grupos, y con su ayuda las dos fueron "impulsadas" a los aires donde un dragón rojo las atrapó en el aire y las llevó hacia la luz. Entonces ambas aparecieron en la entrada de la mansión donde tres personas las esperaban, e inmediatamente se lanzaron contra el dragón negro y luego brillo tanto que cegó lo que pasaba.

 **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,**

 **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**

 **Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan**

 **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**

Ultear:- "Y al final, ambas cumplieron su destino y Alduin yació derrotado e incapaz de amenazar a Nirn para siempre. Y ambas guerreras volvieron al mundo de los mortales donde sus leyendas fueron repetidas en los oídos de los nórdicos durante generaciones."

 **(Coro y final)**

Al final la imagen muestra a ambas mujeres viendo desvanecer el alma de Alduin hacia el cosmos y los héroes de Sovngarde dar sus gratitudes a las heroínas antes de gritar otro grito teletransportándolas a Skyrim donde la multitud esperaba y empezó a celebrar. Y allí el espectáculo se acabó porque el libro se cerró y las letras desaparecieron. Aún así, todo el mundo estaba maravillado y no pudieron evitar aplaudir a la narradora quien abochornada, hizo una reverencia humilde.

Natsu:- ¡Eso fue estupendo! Y tú decías Loke que… -

Pero de repente sintió una presencia MUY FUERTE que lo dejó tenso. Su cambio repentino no pasó inadvertido.

Lucy:- Natsu, ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo? –

Sting _(apareciendo junto a ellos)_ :- Tú también lo sentiste ¿verdad? –

Lucy _(asustada)_ :- ¡Ah! Dios, no me des esos sustos Sting, ¿y de qué hablan? –

Ambos no dijeron nada pero todos los dragon slayers se movieron a la entrada del gremio y pronto la tensión se sintió en el aire.

Yukino:- Sting, ¿qué sucede? –

Sting:- Estamos sintiendo la presencia de dos fuertes dragones. –

Todo el mundo se puso más tenso ante esta noticia que varios pronto se pusieron en guardia, pero Loke de repente les dijo:- Cálmense todos, no se refieren a exactamente dos dragones… -

De repente las puertas se abrieron de un portazo y revelaron a dos mujeres, las mismas mujeres que aparecieron en el libro. Y detrás de ellas había una multitud que parecía que estaba HECHA para pelear.

Loke finalizó:- Sino más bien a las primeras asesinas de dragones con la sangre de aquellos corriendo en sus venas. –

* * *

 **¡Y damas y caballeros, aquí termina el primer capítulo de la historia! ¡Nuestro gremio favorito terminó visitando Skyrim! ¿Qué será de todos ellos y como recibirán los dragon slayers a las "Sangre de Dragón"? ¡Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Preview:**

 **Gir'mania:- ¿Eso es tu mejor grito? ¡Necesitas algo más fuerte que un simple chorro de fuego para dominar a tu oponente! –**

 **Natsu:- Cierto, ¿entonces que te parece un grito combinado? –**

 **Entonces todos los dragon slayers saltaron y combinaron sus alientos elementales en uno solo pero antes de poder lanzarlo una bestia llegó a interrumpir la fiesta.**

 **Indominia:- Genial, ahora tenemos un dragón en la fiesta. –**

 **¡Tanto rollo para celebrar la victoria contra Alduin!**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller out…**


	2. Chapter 1-5 Skyrim dA

**Elder Scrolls: La Orden del Dovah.**

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo y bienvenidos devuelta! La última vez, nuestros magos de Fairy Tail encontraron un Pergamino Antiguo y la usaron accidentalmente, llevándolos al mundo de Skyrim, y justamente las dos "Sangre de Dragón" fueron las primeras en recibirlos a todos. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Pues una laaaaaaarga historia del pasado para darnos una idea de que como es el mundo de Skyrim después de haber completado el juego. ¡Léanlo o fallarán el examen de los Barbas Grises! XD**

 **Disclaimer: Solo las dos Sangre de Dragón son de mi propiedad, el resto de los personajes son propiedad de Bethesda y Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.5: Skyrim d.A. (después de Alduin.)**

Skyrim, la primera provincia a la que lo nórdicos hicieron su hogar, ha pasado por mucho y todo ello gracias a eventos que pocos creerían que podrían ocurrir. Todo empezó en Helgen, justo después de que la Legión Imperial capturara a Ulfric, capa de la Tormenta, líder de la rebelión y de la facción de los Capas de la Tormenta, junto con sus seguidores e iniciaran la ejecución de dichos individuos, todo el mundo creyendo que ese era el fin de los problemas. Pero solo resulto ser el INICIO del fin.

Justo en ese mismo momento, un dragón negro atacó el pueblo e inició una catástrofe en el lugar, reduciendo todo en cenizas en una tormenta de fuego a lo que los pueblerinos y los guardias del lugar no estaban preparados. Ulfric y sus seguidores aprovecharon la confusión para huir al mismo tiempo que sus homólogos imperiales.

Sin embargo, entre la multitud había dos individuos interesantes. Justamente entre los prisioneros había una alta elfa de nombre Gir'mania y una argoniana nombrada Indominera quienes no formaban parte de los rebeldes, pero aun así también habían sido sentenciadas a muerte. Sin embargo, ambas también escaparon, pero en vez de huir hacia cualquiera de los rincones de Tamriel, ambas fueron a avisar al Jarl Balgruuf el Grande, el jefe de la comarca donde ocurrió el incidente. Y no se detuvo allí, ambas fueron asignadas por el propio Jarl para investigar el asunto junto con el hechicero de la corte. Durante la investigación, otro dragón atacó una de las atalayas de los guardias de la comarca y pronto ambas aventureras fueron enviadas a ayudar. El dragón volvió justo cuando los refuerzos llegaron y en la consiguiente batalla, ambas mujeres destacaron al ser las que derrotaron al dragón.

Pero de repente, el cuerpo del dragón empezó a consumirse en llamas y luego un sonido parecido a un estallido se escuchó y lo que parecía ser el alma del dragón empezó a ser ABSORBIDA en ambas mujeres. Allí fue cuando todo el mundo recordó una vieja leyenda sobre guerreros capaces de absorber el alma de dragones y usar el _Thu'um_ , el grito de poder dragónico, por tener sangre y alma de ellos, los "Sangre de Dragón" o _dovahkiin_ en su lengua natural. Y justo después de eso, se escuchó un trueno seguido de un grito: - _¡Dovahkiin!_ -. Ambas aventureras fueron con el Jarl por preguntas y él pronto informó quienes eran los que las invocaban. Eran los Barbas Grises, unos monjes que seguían "el Camino de la Voz" o, mejor dicho, el estudio y reflexión del _Thu'um._ Algo grande iba a empezar porque tales monjes no invocaban a nadie ni se mezclaban en asuntos políticos desde hacía siglos y aparte, eran respetados por todas las comarcas.

Pronto ambas mujeres salieron en camino hacia la Garganta del Mundo, la montaña donde residían los Barbas Grises en el monasterio llamado Alto Hrothgar. Allí pronto fueron informadas sobre lo que exactamente era el _Thu'um_ y el poder que obtenían debido a ello y que, por ello, era obligatorio que aprendieran a usar dicho poder mediante "el Camino de la Voz" para que no abusaran de ello y lo usaran para fines pacíficos y justos. Para ponerlas a prueba, los Barbas Grises les encomendaron la recuperación del Cuerno de Jurgen, el fundador de la orden. Después de unos cuantos viajes, ambas heroínas encontraron el lugar donde el Cuerno se guardaba, pero habían llegado tarde; el cuerno había sido robado. Pero lo que les hizo sospechar a ambas fue ver que el ladrón quería hablar con ambas en el pueblo de Cauce Boscoso. Lo hicieron y así fue como supieron de la existencia de Delphine y de los Cuchillas, ex guardaespaldas del emperador Tiber Septim y cazadores de dragones, ahora disueltos debido a los Thalmor.

Delphine explicó a Gir'mania y a Indominera sobre como los recientes sucesos actualmente anunciaban algo más y por ello, debían intentar encontrar información con respecto a ello. En consecuencia, las tres pronto fueron a un pueblo donde se había avistado a otro dragón y pronto ambas reconocieron al mismo dragón negro que había atacado Helgen (e irónicamente salvado sus vidas) resucitando a otro. Eso pronto preocupó más a Delphine quien pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez los Thalmor tendrían información con respecto a los eventos así que propuso que ambas mujeres se infiltraran en la embajada con ayuda de otro agente llamado Malborn y consiguieran la mayor información posible.

Después de dicha conversación, ambas devolvieron el cuerno a los Barbas Grises y pronto fueron reconocidas oficialmente como los _'dovahkiin'._ Aunque algo intrigó a los maestros y ello fue que ambas tuvieran el mismo don y cuando les preguntaron si ambas eran familiares, las dos respondieron que eran primas. Sus abuelos habían sido de raza mixta, la abuela siendo una alta elfa y el abuelo un argoniano; de dicha unión, nacieron dos niños, sus padres, siendo uno un alto elfo y el otro argoniano afortunadamente sin ningún rasgo que delatara que eran mestizos. Ambos eran buenos hombres, siempre haciendo que sus acciones hablaran por ellos y con un gran don de ver dentro de los corazones de cada ser. Cuando ambos crecieron lo suficiente, ambos se mudaron con sus parejas respectivas. Los padres de Gir'mania fueron a vivir a Alinor mientras los de Indominera residieron en Cyrodiil. El padre de Gir'mania, Vik'tarel, fue un reconocido político entre los Thalmor y uno de los más humanistas. En consecuencia, varia gente de Tamriel lo apreciaba y adoraba, pero para los demás Thalmor, ello era intolerable. Por desgracia, entre aquellos estaba su principal rival, Denmer, justo lo contrario de Vik'tarel, quien creía solo en que la raza superior eran los Altmer y que el resto del mundo debía ser purificado o esclavizado. El elfo espero una ocasión para finalmente deshacerse de su peor rival y finalmente lo obtuvo. Cuando el Imperio se rindió y firmó el Concordato Blanco y Dorado, Vik'tarel fue uno de los pocos que creían que la prohibición del culto de Talos era una condición innecesaria y que los nórdicos tenían derecho a reverenciarlo sea como prefieran para inspirar a futuras generaciones, pero el apoyo que encontró no fue suficiente y todo el mundo esta vez estuvo a favor de las acciones de Denmer. Vik'tarel no era tonto y sabía que su rival no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad para deshacerse de él. Así que poco después, anunció que se retiraba de la vida política tras este "último duelo", empacó sus cosas y junto con su familia se marcharon a Cyrodiil. Allí los recibió el padre de Indominera, Raveerkr, y su familia con mucho gusto, ya que ambas familias aún se veían a pesar de todo, aparte, las dos primas eran grandes amigas así que eso era también una ventaja. Pero Denmer no se detuvo hasta que viera a la familia de su rival destruida y pronto usó sus influencias para mandar una partida para aniquilarlos. Por desgracia Raveerkr era un famoso herrero y con una gran hacienda así que fue fácil localizarlos, pero lo que fue difícil fue matarlos. Ambos padres murieron no sin antes llevarse con ellos a toda la partida de asaltantes, dejando a salvo a sus familias. Pero ambas sabían que ya no era seguro seguir en el mismo lugar así que ambas madres vendieron la hacienda y con el dinero conseguido salieron hacia Solstheim, uno de los pocos lugares en los que los Thalmor no tenían alcance. Sin embargo, Gir'mania e Indominera, ahora con el aspecto y la mente de veinteañeras, se quedaron atrás para asegurarse de distraer a cualquier otra partida en su búsqueda y solo salieron cuando recibieron una carta de sus madres diciéndoles que ya estaban establecidas. Justamente en su viaje para reunirse con ellas, se metieron accidentalmente en la emboscada y el resto es historia.

Después de dicha conversación y volver a Carrera Blanca ambas decidieron que iban a necesitar apoyo de la gente y muchas habilidades así que antes de iniciar la misión decidieron empezar por construirse una gran reputación como heroínas del pueblo. Esa reputación pronto las llevó con varias facciones poderosas y otros menos relevantes. Había algo en ellas dos que hacía que dichas facciones tuvieran suerte de haberlas reclutado porque ciertos eventos empezaban a ocurrir y tales eran las consecuencias que si bien, ambas no deseaban que pasaran, demostraban que ambas eran las vivas imágenes de lo que representaban cada y una de las facciones. Por ello pronto ascendieron hasta ser las líderes de dichas facciones, aunque a diferentes ritmos.

Los primeros en recibir su bendición fueron los Compañeros, un gremio de guerreros quienes seguían la tradición de combate de honor de Ysgramor, su fundador y técnicamente el pionero de los nórdicos a su hogar. Dicho grupo tenía una rivalidad contra la Mano de Plata, un grupo de mercenarios al que les disgustaba los Compañeros junto con otra cosa: su habilidad de ser hombres lobo o licantropía. No todos en los Compañeros tenían esa habilidad, en realidad, para tenerla uno debía formar parte del "Círculo", miembros que básicamente tienen el derecho a ello. Pronto ambas mujeres se ganaron ese derecho tras haber demostrado ante Farkas sus habilidades de combate contra la Mano de Plata. Pero aquella hazaña trajo un precio caro. Mientras Gir'mania, Indominera y Aela causaban estragos a la Mano de Plata después de matar a su líder, los miembros restantes atacaron su sede en Jorrvaskr y Kodlak Menela Blanca, el heraldo ("líder" aunque no lo era) de los Compañeros, fue ejecutado y los trozos de Wuuthrad, el hacha de Ysgramor, fueron robadas. Pero tal acción no quedó impune tampoco y al saber de la pérdida, todo el mundo conoció el dragón interior de ambas mujeres ya que ambas fueron a recuperar el hacha junto a Vilkas y la Mano de Plata no volvió a aparecer JAMÁS. Después de aquello, Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Gir'mania e Indominera fueron hacia la tumba de Ysgramor para completar un último trabajo a Kodlak. El líder fallecido tenía el deseo de ir a Sovngarde pero su don de bestia le anulaba dicho derecho. Pero por fortuna habían descubierto una cura que fue posible gracias a ambas dovahkiins, pero la muerte impidió sus planes. Pero gracias a los Nueve, Gir'mania e Indominera liberaron su alma bestial y finalmente pudo descansar en paz, no sin antes dejar un último deseo: legó su puesto a Indominera y a Gir'mania, cosa que todo el mundo con gusto aceptó. Y de esa forma, las nuevas heraldas ganaron suficiente fama y respeto para tener acceso y confianza al resto de las comarcas y los Jarls.

Dicha confianza pronto se vio recompensada al ser proclamados "thanes" en todas las comarcas. Y ello pronto les dio conocimiento sobre otras facciones locales uno interesante siendo el Gremio de Ladrones, en la ciudad de Riften. Dicho gremio había sido anteriormente reconocido y temido en todas las comarcas, pero recientemente había cometido tantos fallos que eventualmente dejó de ser una fuerza temible y su influencia solo funcionaba en Riften. Brynjolf, un nórdico quien era el segundo al mando del Gremio vio potencial en ambas mujeres y los puso a una pequeña prueba antes de integrarlas. Sus esperanzas no fueron en vano y pronto ambas mujeres estaban ante el maestro Mercer Frey. Para oficialmente integrarlas al gremio, Mercer decidió que el primer trabajo sería aquel que un cliente suyo había requerido hace poco. El cliente requería que una hacienda de una compañía rival de cerveza fuera saboteada para ponerla fuera de servicio y de esa forma, el dueño se vería forzado a venderla lo que el cliente aprovecharía. El trabajo era muy peligroso porque la hacienda estaba vigilada fuertemente y uno de los objetivos era la caja fuerte dentro de la mansión. Pero ambas mujeres tenían sus maneras y de forma sencilla lograron el sabotaje más el saqueo y volvieron intactas y sin haber alertado a los guardias. Pronto fueron admitidas y se pusieron a trabajar haciendo tal cantidad de actividades "gremiales" que la fama del Gremio volvía a un ritmo no antes visto. Sin embargo, algo sospechaban ambas mujeres y era el déficit de ingresos. Sus acciones habrían ayudado a aumentar la cantidad de dinero en la tesorería, pero la cantidad adquirida dejaba mucho que desear. Mercer Frey también había notado esto y decidió que debían hacer investigaciones sobre ello. Mandó a ambas mujeres a buscar primero en la Destilería Amielada, de paso haciendo otro trabajo para el mismo "cliente" y las pistas encontradas apuntaron hacia un "rival" del gremio saboteando algunos de los planes de Mercer. Tenía un colaborador en Soledad así que fue allí a donde las ladronas se dirigieron rápidamente. Después de interrogarlo (y perdonarlo para tener beneficios comerciales más tarde), la información obtenida fue suficiente para Mercer quien pronto pudo identificar al misterioso rival. Se trataba de Karliah, una exmiembro del gremio, responsable de haber asesinado al maestro anterior Gallus y que debía ser neutralizada. Para dicha misión, Mercer pidió la ayuda de solo Gir'mania mientras le encargó a Indominera un trabajo especial en Ventalia.

Mientras Gir'mania y Mercer iban de cacería, Indominera fue a Ventalia, justo el foco de la rebelión donde aparte de terminar el trabajo, matar a un asesino loco en las calles y reparar una poción especial que se rellenaba mágicamente a diario, terminó interesándose en alistarse a las fuerzas de los Capas de la Tormenta. Justamente Ulfric se acordó de ella y con gusto la aceptaría, tras superar una prueba de su mano derecha Galmar Puño de Piedra.

Sin embargo, antes de salir a superarla, Indominera escuchó rumores sobre un niño llamado Ariano Valentino quien vivía en la misma ciudad tratando de invocar a la Hermandad Oscura, un gremio de asesinos parecido al de ladrones. Indominera fue a hablar con el niño, pero por una equivocación, el niño creyó que ella era la enviada de los asesinos así que, con su ignorancia infantil, le contó la razón por la que la invocó. Arentino contó que él era un huérfano de Riften y en el orfanato donde vivía, la supervisora Grelod "la amable" no era nada de lo que su título decía y él quería que muriera. Indominera accedió, pero solo para complacerlo mientras planeaba simplemente hablar con ella.

Pero al llegar a Riften y entrar al orfanato cerca de la noche, ella pronto pudo escuchar las palabras duras de dicha señora, y un recuerdo vino a su mente. Cuando era niña, uno de sus amigos tenía un padre borracho que siempre lo maltrataba, así como al resto de su familia, que era larga, por cierto. Por más que ella le decía a él y a sus familiares que hicieran algo, la familia no hacía nada. Eventualmente ella no pudo más así que intentó ir a darle una paliza ella misma. Su padre la descubrió y aunque evitó que ella fuera, él decidió ir a platicar con el hombre. La cosa empeoró porque ambos pelearon, pero al final, logró convencerlo de estar a su servicio y eventualmente con su nuevo trabajo dejó de beber y hasta incluso se disculpó con toda su familia. Sin embargo, dejó algo marcado en la niña argoniana y ella no toleraría violencias de este tipo. Así que al final terminó haciendo el trabajo asignado y para asegurarse de no ser delatado, se fugó al Jarro Ajado donde una mala noticia le fue comunicada: su prima y Mercer Frey no habían vuelto aún de la misión y creían que algo malo debió haberles ocurrido. Indominera no perdió tiempo y, después de informarle a Varentino sobre el trabajo, salió en su búsqueda a la comarca de Hibernalia. De alguna forma ella sospechaba que Gir'mania seguía viva y su instinto no la defraudó, la encontró en la posada de "El hogar helado" … ¡junto con Karliah! Indominera se preparó para pelear, pero pronto Gir'mania la calmó explicándole lo que había pasado. Cuando llegaron al Santuario del Velo de la Nieve, Karliah disparó una flecha envenenada hacia Mercer, solo que no notó que actualmente Gir'mania iba al frente y ella recibió el disparo. Ella terminó paralizada y escuchó la verdad sobre Mercer y Karliah: Mercer fue el verdadero asesino. Indominera no le creyó hasta que Gir'mania dijo que, de no ser cierto, ¿entonces por qué intentó él matarla? Le mostró la herida a su prima e Indominera finalmente creyó en ella. "Aparte, ella y Gallus fueron amantes": -agregó. "¡No tenías que decírmelo prima!" Gir'mania pronto dejó claro que debían convencer al gremio con pruebas reales, de lo contrario podrían ser expulsadas.

Afortunadamente, Karliah tenía la prueba: el diario de Gallus, solo que necesitaban una traducción español-falmer. Por fortuna, encontraron un alfabeto en Markarth así que pronto lograron descifrar el diario con ayuda de un mago del Colegio de Hibernalia llamado Enthir. El diario justamente hablaba sobre las sospechas que tenía Gallus hacia Mercer debido a un exceso de consumo. Eventualmente pronto descubrió que él era el responsable de la mala suerte del gremio debido a que insultó al príncipe daedra Nocturnal, la deidad de los ladrones, debido a que robó algo personal de la diosa. Pero Mercer se movió más rápido que él y el resto es historia.

Con las pruebas listas, las tres señoras pronto se dirigieron al gremio donde no fueron bien recibidas con Karliah pero pronto lograron convencerlos a todos de que ella era inocente. Es más, hasta decidieron checar la tesorería del gremio y pronto encontraron que era verdad todo: Mercer había saqueado los fondos y malgastado todos. Pronto la verdadera cacería empezó.

Las dos _dovahkiin_ registraron su casa y pronto encontraron su paradero: en las ruinas dwemer de Irkngthand. Pero antes de salir, Karliah les comentó que debían recibir la bendición de Nocturnal para tener suficiente poder para derrotar a Mercer. No iba a ser fácil después de lo que hizo Mercer, pero afortunadamente las tres lograron convencerla junto a Brynjolf y fueron proclamados como los nuevos Ruiseñores, su orden personal.

Armados con los nuevos poderes y unas nuevas armaduras, los 4 cazadores fueron finalmente a las ruinas. Pronto alcanzaron a Mercer y este no los tomó seriamente. Ah, pero esta vez la historia fue diferente porque los dragones de ambas "Sangre de Dragón" volvieron a proclamar fuerza y la subestimación de Mercer le costó caro: finalmente fue muerto por un cuchillazo de ambas mujeres. Los 4 salieron de las ruinas, que por cierto se empezaban a inundar y pronto volvieron al gremio. Pero el trabajo no había terminado, porque ahora debían devolver el objeto robado de Nocturnal: su llave. Una llave maestra capaz de abrir todas las cerraduras.

Por más tentador que sonara, ambas mujeres no le vieron mucho uso. **(Después de todo, conseguían subir de nivel por cada ganzúa rota XD)** Así que pronto fueron al Santuario de Nocturnal donde conocieron el alma de Gallus, superaron los retos y finalmente, conseguir la bendición total de Nocturnal. Aparte, les gustó mucho la escena romántica en la que Karliah y Gallus se despidieron. Eso sí, para animarla la llevaron al gremio donde dijeron: "¡FIESTA! ¡Y CORRE POR NUESTRA CUENTA!" Esta vez, usaron bien los fondos XD. Y no solo quedó allí, porque después Brynjolf y Karliah anunciaron que, a partir de ese momento, las dos primas serían ahora las nuevas maestras del gremio. Ahora sus famas corrían en las sombras.

Sin embargo, al terminar la celebración, ambas mujeres recibieron una nota misteriosa que contenía una mano negra y el siguiente mensaje: **"Lo sabemos"** Sin embargo no le dieron importancia y se fueron a dormir. Al despertar, ambas se dieron cuenta de que habían sido secuestradas por Astrid, justamente la líder de la Hermandad Oscura. Gir'mania estaba confundida, pero tras una pequeña charla entre la líder y su prima, pronto supo lo que pasaba y lo que hizo Indominera, cosa que la dejó enojada. ¿Cómo pudo su prima hacer eso? Pero pronto Astrid la cortó diciendo:- Tú también tenías esos mismos pensamientos debido a lo de tu padre, ¿me equivoco? – Astrid: 1; Gir'mania: 0. Aparte, Astrid tenía razón. Cuando su padre murió en el ataque, Gir'mania juró que no dejaría tal acto impune de quien lo causó. Ella quería ver la cabeza de Denmer caer.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Astrid los introdujera a la prueba a la que las había traído. Había tres víctimas atadas frente a ellas y debían de saber quién era la víctima por matar. Para ahorrar la historia, solo perdonaron a la chica. Aun así, Astrid dijo que, si les interesaba, podrían unirse a la Hermandad Oscura en el Santuario que se ubicaba en Falkreath y les confió la contraseña. Al final, ambas acordaron que el apoyo que tenían ahora era suficiente.

Así que volvieron al objetivo principal y pronto se infiltraron en la embajada de los Thalmor. Al principio se la pasaron super y dominaron la fiesta con sus estilos de baile, y hubieran seguido de no ser por Malborn quien les recordó su objetivo. Así que, aprovechando el relajo que causaron, se infiltraron en la embajada, y tras unos cuantos obstáculos, encontraron la información necesaria. Al parecer, los Thalmor tampoco sabían nada de los dragones y debido a ello estuvieron interrogando a varios prisioneros hasta que finalmente consiguieron una pista, un miembro de los Cuchillas llamado Esbern parecía tener información relacionada con los dragones y los Thalmor estaban rastreándolo en Riften. Justo cuando ambas iban a largarse con la información obtenida, fueron interceptadas por dos guardias que llevaban a Malborn prisionero. Al final, las tres agentes huyeron por un pasadizo ya que dos guardias no eran suficientes para contener dos dragones y, mientras Malborn fue a informar a Delphine, Gir'mania e Indominera fueron a rescatar a Esbern.

Llegaron a Riften y pronto estaban buscando a Esbern en las madrigueras de la Ratonera. Lo encontraron a salvo, pero algo cascarrabias, diciendo que todo estaba perdido y rehusándose a abrir su puerta. Cuando ambas amenazaron en derribarlo con sus _thu'um,_ Esbern pareció sorprendido de que ambas supieran el término, y más se sorprendió cuando soldados de los Thalmor las atacaron y ambas fácilmente los derrotaron con solo gritar. Pareció cambiar de parecer mágicamente porque abrió la puerta y empacó entusiasmado sus cosas para luego irse junto a ellas hacia Cauce Boscoso. Una vez allí, saludó con gusto a Delphine y pronto explicó todo lo que sabía del asunto. La razón de la aparición de los dragones era el propio dragón de la destrucción, Alduin, el dragón negro que Gir'mania e Indominera reconocían. Este dragón, al ser un dios, era imposible de matar bajo cualquier medio mortal, pero había una forma de derrotarle mediante un grito especial que confiaba que ambas Sangre de Dragón conocían. Pero ambas, a pesar de que en ese momento conocían una variedad de gritos, dijeron que ese _thu'um_ la desconocían. Sin embargo, Esbern no perdió fe y tras sacar un libro, explicó que, para esta situación, los dirigentes anteriores de los Cuchillas habían puesto una especie de mensaje críptico en un mural conocido como "el Muro de Alduin". Dicho mural se encontraba en el antiguo cuartel de los Cuchillas, el Templo del Refugio Celestial.

El grupo se puso en camino, aunque tomaron caminos separados. Mientras Delphine y Esbern rodeaban por Ventalia y Carrera Blanca, Indominera y Gir'mania fueron a través de Falkreath solo que allí su viaje quedó corto cuando se toparon con un destacamento Thalmor con órdenes específicas de encarcelarlas. A pesar de ser superadas en número, ambas heroínas lograron escapar de sus captores, y justamente se acordaron de que cerca de allí se encontraba el Santuario de la Hermandad Oscura, así que se dirigieron allí y, usando la contraseña, entraron. Fueron recibidas rápidamente por Astrid quien les indicó sus primeras instrucciones y luego fueron a conocer al resto del grupo.

Para ambas, la bienvenida fue mucho más amigable de lo que esperaban, aunque el resto no se mostraba tan emocionado con ellas como siempre ocurre con los nuevos. Aunque luego eso se resolvió cuando ambas le dijeron a todo el mundo la razón por la que entraron. ¿En serio ambas mujeres habían burlado a los Thalmor? Eso sí que las hacía interesantes. Les pidieron toda la historia y así fue como todos los hermanos y hermanas supieron que ambas eran Sangre de Dragón. ¡Hasta para demostrarlo, las primas gritaron _Fus-ro-dah en_ el muñeco de práctica! Al final, se quedaron un rato en el Santuario hasta que finalmente el techo dejó de vibrar indicando que los soldados se habían marchado y ambas pronto se despidieron. Sin embargo, Nazeem, un guardia rojo del Santuario, pronto les encomendó que visitaran a un cliente en la ciudad de Markarth una vez terminaran su búsqueda. Ambas prometieron que lo harían.

Después de un día de viaje, finalmente ambas llegaron al punto de reunión en la Aguja de Karth y se reencontraron con los dos Cuchillas. Después de deshacerse de algunos Renegados que se encontraban en el lugar, los 4 aventureros se adentraron a una cueva donde después de algunos rompecabezas y una puerta que se abre con la sangre de los _dovahkiin_ , finalmente llegaron al Templo del Refugio Celestial. Sin embargo, no encontraron las respuestas que esperaban. El muro de Alduin confirmaba que tanto Gir'mania e Indominera eran las únicas capaces de derrotarlo y desterrarlo de Tamriel pero no decía los medios para ellos a excepción de que había un grito que servía para ello. Sin embargo, Delphine sospechaba que tal vez los Barbas Grises sabían algo de ello y les encargó a las dos primas que investigaran el asunto.

Antes de irse al monasterio, las dos hermanas hicieron una parada rápida en Markarth donde hicieron contacto con el cliente y pronto se les dio detalles del contrato. Después de ello, ambas volvieron hacia Alto Hrothgar. Desafortunadamente, los Barbas Grises no tenían conocimiento de dicho grito, pero sugirieron que tal vez su maestro Paarthurnax lo supiera. Para llegar a él, debían escalar hacia la cima de la Garganta del Mundo, la montaña donde residía, pero el camino estaba bloqueado por una especie de niebla mágica que absorbía la vitalidad de aquellos que osaban entrar. Afortunadamente, los Barbas Grises conocían el grito necesario para abrir el camino y se lo enseñaron a las primas que pronto ambas estaban llegando a la cima. Y al llegar, ambas se sorprendieron de que el maestro era actualmente un DRAGÓN. Aun así, a ambas les cayó bien y el dragón les recordaba a sus padres. Después de una lección de filosofía (que a ambas les agradó), Paarthurnax dijo que, por desgracia, no conocía el _thu'um_ que ambas buscaban, pero sabía un modo de descubrirlo. Justamente en donde se encontraban, había ocurrido la batalla en la que los nórdicos desterraron a Alduin con la ayuda de un Pergamino Antiguo y una consecuencia de aquella batalla fue un portal en el espacio-tiempo que, si usaban el Pergamino Antiguo, podrían observar dicha batalla y aprender el _thu'um_ usado por ellos.

Pero los tres no tenían ni idea de donde podía estar el Pergamino hasta que las Sangre de Dragón recordaron al Colegio de Hibernalia. A pesar de que dicho Colegio tenía mala reputación porque se creía que causó el hundimiento de la ciudad de Hibernalia, ambas mujeres fueron, pasando de paso por unas ruinas y la ciudad de Ventalia para cumplir el contrato, e ingresaron donde de nuevo conocieron nuevos amigos y maestros, así como un nuevo enemigo. Entre los magos, había un agente Thalmor llamado Ancano encargado de "aconsejar" al archimago Savos Aren, aunque era obvio que nada más era un espía.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que obtuvieran un indicio de donde buscar. El bibliotecario del Colegio, un orco llamado Urag gro-Shub, mencionó que justamente un erudito había pasado por el Colegio para saber detalles sobre un Pergamino Antiguo también y que justamente se encontraba en un refugio más al Norte del Colegio. Ambas mujeres se disponían a partir cuando su maestro Tolfdir las detuvo y les pidió su ayuda para organizar una expedición a unas ruinas llamadas Saarthal. Ambas aceptaron como un método para agradecer la pista y pronto ellas y sus amigos fueron a explorar las ruinas. Durante la expedición, ambas primas recibieron repentinamente la visión de un monje de la Orden Psijic, una orden de magos más sabios y antiguos que el Colegio, en la que dicho monje advirtió a ambas que debían tener cuidado con lo que hicieran porque algo grande y peligroso iba a ocurrir. No se había equivocado.

Después de dicha visión, el grupo siguió explorando las ruinas, y después de despejarlas de draugr, encontraron algo extraño: una esfera de magia con inscripciones extrañas que al parecer estaba identificada con el nombre de "el Ojo de Magnus". Sobra decir que pronto dicha esfera fue recolocada en el Colegio. Sin embargo, las dos mujeres aún tenían sus dudas y pronto preguntaron a Savos y a Urag sobre el asunto. Ambos tampoco tenían idea de lo que se enfrentaban, pero si recordaban bien que unos libros tenían información respecto a Saarthal, pero dichos libros habían sido robados. Total, las dos Sangre de Dragón fueron a recuperarlas y cuando lo hicieron, Urag comentó que Tolfdir debía saber algo con respecto a uno de los libros. Ambas fueron a buscarlo y lo encontraron estudiando el Ojo de Magnus. Empezó a hablar sobre las curiosidades y las observaciones de dicho aparato cuando Ancano lo interrumpió diciendo que un monje de la Orden Psijic las buscaba a ambas. Pronto fueron a ver al visitante quien se encontraba en los aposentos de Savos pero al llegar, sorprendentemente el tiempo se detuvo alrededor de los _dovahkiin_ y el monje. Éste se introdujo como Quaranir y advirtió a las dos muchachas que mientras más se quedara el Ojo en el Colegio, más peligro corrían todos. Les comentó que ni siquiera la Orden sabía que decisión hacer así que lo más lógico era consultar el Augur de Dunlain, después el tiempo volvió a su curso y el monje se despidió para sorpresa de Savos y el descaro de Ancano.

Ambas mujeres pronto empezaron a preguntar por el Augur y Tolfdir fue quien respondió. Al parecer el Augur es un espíritu en el interior del Colegio que provino de algún alumno anterior a ellos; usualmente no recibe visitas de nadie excepto de él y les comentó que se ubicaba en el podridero, un sistema de túneles que pasaba por debajo del Colegio. Ambas inmediatamente fueron a conocerlo y al llegar, el espíritu les dijo que ellas no eran las únicas visitantes ya que Ancano también había llegado hace poco. Pero el Augur sospechaba de él y no le comentó que justamente el Ojo de Magnus era peligroso y que, para contenerlo, se debía tener el Bastón de Magnus. Las dos mujeres pronto le comentaron lo aprendido a Savos quien pronto les encomendó que recuperaran el bastón. Justamente la segunda al mando, Mirabelle Ervine, tenía información de ello y les dijo a Gir'mania y a Indominera que una orden de magos del Imperio llamado "el Sínodo" habían pasado teniendo preguntas relacionadas y que se encontraban ahora en unas ruinas dwemer.

Ambas mujeres salieron de volada y al llegar supieron que dichos magos habían sido aniquilados por los falmer, a excepción de uno llamado Parato. Parato les comentó que en dichas ruinas se encontraba el Oculorio, una especie de mapa mágico dwemer capaz de medir las resonancias de Skyrim. Lo ayudaron a activarlo, pero entonces Parato comentó que algo iba mal en Laberintia y en el Colegio de Hibernalia y eso no les sentó bien a las dos primas. Salieron a toda prisa de vuelta al Colegio, pero era tarde: Ancano estaba usando el poder del Ojo a su favor y cuando las dos intentaron detenerlo junto con Savos y Mirabelle, una luz cegó a todos y lo siguiente que supieron ambas es que Ancano se había encerrado en un campo y que Savos había desaparecido. Mirabelle, herida gravemente, les dijo a ambas que recuperaran el Bastón y que Savos confiaba en ellas como para legarles la entrada a Laberintia, después le dijo que salieran y evacuaran a todos los magos del Colegio mientras ella intentaba contener a Ancano. Ambas salieron del lugar, tristes debido a la familiaridad del asunto cuando otro golpe finalmente las quebró: afuera en el patio yacía muerto Savos Aren. Cuando lo vieron, ellas rompieron a llorar delante de sus amigos, pero a la vez, todo el mundo vio una muestra de determinación en sus caras y a la vez, sentían que algo fuerte provenía de ellas: eran sus almas de dragón, proclamando justicia. Y eso es lo que harían con Ancano.

Ambas dejaron de llorar y empezaron a impartir órdenes de evacuación cuando fueron notificadas de que la ciudad de Hibernalia estaba siendo atacada por anomalías mágicas. Sin perder tiempo, las dos primas fueron a la ciudad y detuvieron el ataque, y después fueron a Laberintia. Les llevó un largo rato, pero lograron recuperar el Bastón de Magnus y tras incinerar a un estúpido Thalmor amigo de Ancano quien creía que podría darles ordenes, ambas volvieron a Hibernalia donde Ancano había formado una barrera alrededor del Colegio. Reagrupando a todos los magos, Indominera y Gir'mania destruyeron la barrera y se adentraron al Salón de los Elementos, donde finalmente pelearon contra Ancano. El malvado creyó que la tendría fácil, pero si hay algo que hay que aprender es que nunca, NUNCA has de enojar a un dragón. Él lo aprendió por las malas ya que ambas primas anularon el Ojo, y luego lo congelaron para luego convertirlo en trocitos, finalmente pereciendo. Pero el Ojo seguía inestable y nadie tenía idea de qué hacer cuando Quaranir volvió a aparecer y agradeció a las dos _dovahkiin_ de detener al Thalmor y salvar el Colegio y como recompensa de ello, los declaró a ambas las nuevas archimagas. Nunca falla que terminan del escalón más bajo al más alto, ¿eh? Después de eso, Quaranir, junto con otros dos magos Psijic, tomaron custodia del Ojo de Magnus y lo transportaron fuera del alcance de Skyrim. Ahora ya no había peligro.

Después de pasar un mes en el Colegio administrando las clases y algunos trabajos y mandar cartas a todos los Jarls y sus amigos avisando de sus nuevos puestos (y también pedir informes para recibir nuevos trabajos), Gir'mania e Indominera reanudaron su búsqueda del Pergamino Antiguo. Fueron hacia el lugar que Urag les había indicado anteriormente y encontraron allí a Séptimo Signo, experto algo loco en Pergaminos Antiguos. Les dijo a ambas que el Pergamino que buscaban se encontraba en el "Límite Sombrío", una especie de caverna subterránea gigante que bien pudo ser una capital dwemer en sus tiempos y que sorprendentemente abarcaba una gran área subterránea de Skyrim que hasta conectaba a algunas ruinas existentes. Les dio dos objetos para acceder a ellos y pronto ambas fueron hacia la caverna misteriosa.

Allá abajo, lo que descubrieron las dejaron sorprendidas. Límite Sombrío era realmente una capital subterránea siendo gigante y con gran cantidad de plantas, ruinas, tesoros… y enemigos. Tantos se encontraron ambas primas que cuando finalmente dieron con el Pergamino Antiguo y salieron a la superficie ambas dijeron "¡Alabado sea el Sol!" **(seguro que saben la referencia XD)** y besaron la nieve en donde se encontraban.

Una vez con el Pergamino, ambas salieron directo a la Garganta del Mundo donde finalmente leyeron el Pergamino y terminaron siendo transportadas al pasado donde observaron la batalla de los tres héroes nórdicos Hakon Ojo Único, Gormlaith Asa Dorada y Felldir el Viejo contra Alduin y finalmente aprendieron el _thu'um_ que requerían. Sin embargo, al volver al presente se llevaron una gran sorpresa: Alduin estaba frente a ellas. Se libró una gran batalla que actualmente logró resonar en todo Skyrim y ello llamó la atención de varias personas. Eventualmente, gracias a la ayuda de Paarthurnax, ambas lograron derrotarlo, pero ello no logró evitar que Alduin escapara. Y otra vez, vuelta al inicio.

Esta vez, ninguno de los tres tenía alguna idea de a donde huyó Alduin hasta que a Indominera se le ocurrió una idea algo sensata: interrogar a alguno de sus subordinados. El problema era que estos eran solo dragones y draugr y cómo los últimos son incomprensibles, lo que necesitaban interrogar sería un dragón. ¿Pero cómo puedes interrogar un dragón si estos siempre pelean hasta morir y sin nada para mantenerlos quietos? Paarthurnax dijo que la Cuenca del Dragón en Carrera Blanca era justamente la respuesta. Solo era cuestión de preguntar al Jarl Balgruuf autorización de usarla.

Sorprendentemente, Balgruuf se negó a dicha petición. Dijo que, con dos amenazas en su comarca, siendo una los dragones y otro la guerra civil **(no sé de qué se queja, solo perdió UN guardia que nadie recordará. Gracias Bethesda ¬¬)** , no podía darse el lujo de gastar más guardias en dicha situación. Lo único que le cambiaría de opinión sería una tregua entre los dos bandos, pero estos último acondicionaron que a menos de que las dos _dovahkiin_ hicieran algún servicio a sus fuerzas entonces no firmarían ningún acuerdo.

Y aquí fue cuando todo el mundo recibió una desagradable sorpresa: las dos Sangre de Dragón se separaron y tomaron bandos contrarios. Más tarde, la razón se supo. Justamente Gir'mania apoyaba a los imperiales porque ella creía en su fuerza y su unión y que justamente Skyrim necesitaría su apoyo para recuperarse e incluso anular el tratado con los Thalmor mediante una nueva campaña que termine con todos sus problemas. Aparte, su padre justamente hizo su carrera porque él había sido todo un maestro de la diplomacia con ellos y ella no podía dejar que años de su trabajo fueran en vano. Indominera, por otro lado, creía que, si Skyrim se independizaba del Imperio, tendría más fuerza que esta que se encontraba en sus últimas y podrían anular el tratado recopilando más fuerza y llamando a las armas a otras provincias dándoles inspiración de seguir su ejemplo. Ella no odiaba al Imperio, pero sabía que el estado en que estaba no podría repararse. Debía formarse uno nuevo desde cero.

Esta diferencia de opiniones hizo que ambas mujeres interrumpieran su objetivo principal y se dedicaran más en pelear contra ellas mismas volviéndolas diferentes a lo que eran antes y preocupando a muchos. Los Barbas Grises advirtieron de esto y las invocaron de nuevo para alertarlas de que una pelea entre ellas dos sería lo más peligroso para toda Skyrim incluso más que el peligro de Alduin. Ambas, al principio, ignoraron la advertencia, pero luego fueron advertidas por el resto de sus compañeros incluso los Cuchillas y eso empezó a preocuparlas. Así que ambas hicieron un pacto entre ellas que, si llegaban a verse en el campo de batalla, ambas no participarían en dicha batalla. Desafortunadamente, los jefes de ambas ignoraban este pacto y también las advertencias de todo el mundo y se apegaron a su plan original de desplegarlas en el frente.

La primera advertencia fue cuando ambas fueron ordenadas a recuperar la Corona Dentada, una corona hecho de huesos de dragón usada por los primeros reyes de Skyrim. Indominera y su grupo fueron los primeros en llegar y después de aplastar a los draugr de la tumba donde se hallaban, recuperaron la corona. Por desgracia, al salir del lugar, se toparon con la patrulla en la que Gir'mania iba con el mismo objetivo. Ambas fuerzas colisionaron, los Capas de la Tormenta pidiéndole a Indominera que huyera con la corona, pero Gir'mania le leyó la mente y en un movimiento rápido se la arrebató. Sin embargo, la batalla que todos temían que ocurriera entre ambas no se desató porque como el objetivo era la corona, el truco era solo llevársela y aguantar el dominio sobre ella, lo que llevó a que ocurrieran escenas… no tan bélicas **(ambas se la pasaron como Tom y Jerry XD)** aunque la destrucción que dejaba en sus intentos de hacerse con la corona era sorprendente para varios. Y al final, justo cuando ambas literalmente agarraron las orillas de la corona, el destino quiso darle ironía a la batalla que la corona se partió en dos con la fuerza de ambas primas. Viendo que al final solo quedaban _"in medias res"_ , todas las tropas volvieron a sus respectivos cuarteles con sus mitades. Esta vez, hasta los subordinados avisaron a los líderes, el General Tulio de la Legión Imperial y Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, de evitar que dicho evento se repita y que ambas mujeres NO pelearan en el frente.

Pero ambos, aunque más dudosos, decidieron probar una vez más esta vez con Carrera Blanca como el escenario principal. A último minuto, Balgruuf decidió unirse al bando imperial y Gir'mania fue enviada por Tulio para que le entregara mensajes importantes para el despliegue de sus tropas. Otra vez, Indominera le venció en la tarea y llegó antes con un mensaje de Ulfric para convencer a Balgruuf de unirse a los Capas de la Tormenta. Balgruuf se negó y siguió apoyando a los imperiales. Decepcionada, Indominera iba a irse cuando las puertas se abrieron revelando a Gir'mania. Durante un rato, Cuenca del Dragón sintió una gran tensión que preocupó a todos los presentes al ver como ambas _dovahkiin_ pasaban de largo mientras todo el mundo rezaba a que no pelearan ahora. Por fortuna, Indominera y Gir'mania no intercambiaron ninguna reacción hostil y pronto la calma volvió cuando la primera se marchó.

Al día siguiente, las fuerzas de Ulfric hicieron sitio a Carrera Blanca y pronto se libró la batalla. Ambas fuerzas ahora si sabían que no importaba lo que pasara, esta batalla sería la que desataría el punto muerto de la guerra civil. Estaban muy equivocados porque cometieron el error de mandar en la primera oleada de asalto a ambas Sangre de Dragón. Todo el mundo concuerda que aquel día fue tan terrorífico que todo el mundo accedió a quitar a ambas del servicio. Desde el primer momento que hicieron contacto, ambas primas pelearon como dragones marcando su territorio, gritándose una a otra sin importarles quienes estorbaban. Tan violenta fue la pelea que pronto ambos ejércitos decidieron darles su espacio y esperar a que ambas zanjaran la batalla por ellas mismas. Pelearon por más de 3 días seguidos dejando una escala de destrucción inimaginable (sorprendentemente, no llegaron a afectar las granjas ni la ciudad) hasta que finalmente, ambas colapsaron del cansancio sin siquiera dejar claro algún lado vencedor. Ambas fueron llevadas hacia el templo de Kynareth en la ciudad y mientras se recuperaban, las noticias de tal batalla y los estragos que había causado alrededor de la ciudad fueron suficientes para que Tulio y Ulfric las dieran de baja. No querían que Skyrim fuera eliminada del mapa solo por dos seres que se suponía que debían evitar eso.

Al recuperarse y saber de lo que ocurrió, ambas primas decidieron hablar y, gracias a los Nueve, finalmente se perdonaron y volvieron a aventurarse como las grandes amigas que eran antes de entrar en guerra. Aparte, ambas decidieron que justamente la ocasión era propicia para persuadir a los dos bandos de acordar una tregua. Esta vez, los dos líderes quedaron de acuerdo en poner fecha para firmar una tregua temporal y todo parecía ir bien. La firma sería en dos semanas y ambas mujeres las usarían para hacer algunos trabajos más antes de continuar con su destino. Pero luego, sin aviso previo, el general Tulio canceló la reunión. ¿La razón? Los Thalmor.

La verdad, ello no era misterio para las dos _dovahkiin_ , después de todo se habían infiltrado en su embajada, aniquilado a algunas de sus tropas y asesinaron más de una vez a algunos de sus agentes más importantes. Cuando los elfos se dieron cuenta de que se iba a formar una tregua con los rebeldes, decidieron que era un buen momento para humillar a ambas mujeres y, a la vez, aprovechar para mandar un mensaje a Skyrim de que ellos seguían al mando y que no les importaba nada el rollo de Alduin. La embajadora le mostró a Tulio una carta del propio emperador alegando que no podía hacer negociaciones con los rebeldes y que solo hablaría con ellos cuando su derrota fuera total. Tulio obedeció a las órdenes, pero la jugada de los Thalmor terminó siendo muy cara para ellos.

Cuando las primas se dieron cuenta de la estratagema de los Thalmor, no podían sentirse mucho mejor porque justamente tenían su propia carta blanca. Justamente, un senador del Consejo de Ancianos Imperial, Amaund Motierre, realizó un contrato con la Hermandad Oscura que era irresistible: debían asesinar al emperador. El Consejo sentía una desconfianza igual a la de Ulfric, creyendo que el emperador solo servía de títere a los Thalmor, así que varios empezaron a tramar planes para destronarlo y evitar que dichas influencias siguieran desarrollándose. Para dicho golpe, Astrid planeó cuidadosamente cada detalle de los pasos a seguir y se les encomendó a las dos primas el papel de tener el honor de asesinarlo. Sin embargo, Gir'mania se reusó a ser la que dictara la sentencia del emperador personalmente, PERO dejó claro que le gustaría ayudar a refinar los pasos, así que al final, todo el trabajo quedó para Indominera. Lo primero que hicieron para atraer a la presa fue usar a su prima como carnada justo en la boda de ésta. Después de realizar el golpe, (que fue causado accidentalmente por Indominera cuando esta se recargó en una estatua aflojada del muro donde ella y Gir'mania estaban) el emperador finalmente asistió al lugar para poner algo de orden. Ahora lo siguiente era asegurarse de que la guardia personal del emperador, los Penitus Oculatus, tuvieran la guardia baja para infiltrarse y para ello, Astrid decidió que el mejor método sería inculpando al hijo del jefe de la guardia después de asesinarlo.

El trabajo se hizo con éxito, y pronto las dos primas se prepararon para el siguiente paso: debían asesinar al famoso "Gastrónomo" y usar su pase para infiltrarse en la torre del emperador y así preparar la receta que usaría un ingrediente potentemente venenoso para acabar con él. Ambas primas pronto se las arreglaron y poco tiempo después, corría la noticia de la desaparición del cocinero. Ya todos los detalles estaban listos cuando surgió un imprevisto. Cicero, el guardián de la Madre Noche, la divinidad oscura más respetada y simbólica de la Hermandad Oscura, intentó un atentado contra Astrid y huyó, fallando con el cometido e hiriendo a Veezara. Astrid comandó que ambas Sangre de Dragón fueran a cazarlo y eso fue lo que hicieron ambas. Sin embargo, cuando leyeron los diarios de Cicero al buscar pistas de su paradero, su resolución cambió cuando supieron su historia de cómo quedaba abandonado a pesar de ser fiel a la Hermandad. Eventualmente, ambas fueron a buscarlo y finalmente lo encontraron en otro Santuario. Allí nomás le avisaron que se controlara y que se mantuviera oculto cerca del lugar, que aún ellas dos estaban con él. Después, volvieron al Santuario, llevándose una de las mudas de ropa de Cicero para convencer a Astrid. El truco funcionó y finalmente el golpe estaba listo para darse.

Al día siguiente al incidente, Indominera partió hacia Soledad mientras su prima se quedaba en el santuario, y pronto se introdujo como el "Gastrónomo" (agregando aparte que el pseudónimo era para evitar que el mundo juzgara su obra siendo mujer) y pronto se dispuso a preparar el platillo de muerte en forma de sopa. Finalmente, la hora llegó y justo cuando el emperador bebió la sopa, Indominera salió por la puerta justo cuando llegaba a escuchar los lamentos de los nobles. El golpe había sido un éxito.

O eso creía ella cuando en su ruta de escape se topó con el jefe de la guardia, el comandante Maro, junto con otros tres agentes. El comandante confesó entonces que el plan fue solo una trampa para acabar con la "Oyente" de la Hermandad Oscura y que el emperador actualmente era solo un doble, no el auténtico. Cuando Indominera preguntó de dónde sacó la información, él simplemente dijo que fue alguien de su familia a cambio de que la Hermandad no recibiera ningún daño. Pero él agregó que ello ya no le importaba porque ellos fueron quienes le arrebataron a su hijo y por ello, la Hermandad Oscura sería eliminada junto a ella ese mismo día. Indominera intentó abalanzarse sobre él, pero los tres agentes impidieron ello y Maro logró abandonar el lugar. Sin embargo, otra vez cometió el error de subestimar a Indominera, quien mandó a volar a los agentes y salió corriendo de la ciudad (después de sobornar a un guarda para que olvidara lo que vio).

Durante la huida, ella temió por su familia a la vez que se preguntaba quién podría haber sido el traidor entre ellos. Sin embargo, dejó este pensamiento de lado al pensar en su prima y en otra persona importante para ella: Veezara. Verán, ambos al conocerse no se llevaron bien por el clásico del "el novato y el veterano". Eso empezó a cambiar cuando Veezara fue a ayudarlas en el trabajo de la boda donde él personalmente le salvó la vida. A partir de entonces, ambos empezaron a salir juntos en varios trabajos que toda la Hermandad empezó a apostar cuando harían el siguiente "paso". En resumidas cuentas, Gir'mania ganó 10,000 monedas de oro junto a Nazir cuando los descubrió a ambos en la mansión de Villa Lacustre 1 mes después. Ella sabía que su prima era algo rápida.

Después de cabalgar sobre Sombra, el caballo de la Hermandad, por 2 horas, Indominera finalmente llegó al Santuario… pero había llegado tarde, los Penitus Oculatus ya estaban asaltando el Santuario y ya habían reclamado la vida de Festo en la entrada. Al ver esto, Indominera quedó enloquecida y se transformó en mujer lobo **(si hay diferencia en la anotación señores)** y arrasó a todos los agentes a su paso. Al entrar, vio que ya varios de sus hermanos y hermanas habían muerto en el ataque y el Santuario estaba consumiéndose en llamas. Durante un rato, sintió tal angustia por saber si Gir'mania y Veezara habían sobrevivido y rezó a los 9 que, por favor, la dejaran volver a verlos. Afortunadamente, la bendijeron cuando al doblar un recodo vio a su amante y a su prima derrotando al último de los agentes en el interior de la sala junto con Nazir. Sobra decir que, aliviada, Indominera abrazó a los tres, derramando lágrimas de consuelo al ver que aún vivían. La celebración se interrumpió cuando explosiones empezaron a escucharse y el Santuario parecía irse abajo. Todo el mundo pronto intentó huir hacia las habitaciones, el único lugar donde el techo sería resistente. Sin embargo, una avalancha de escombros bloqueó el paso de Indominera. Gir'mania le gritó que fuera con la Madre Noche, que ella le había comentado que debía abrazarla. Viendo lo desesperado de la situación, Indominera hizo caso de ello, y al cerrar el ataúd de la Madre Noche, entró en un profundo sueño mientras a su alrededor todo colapsaba.

Cuando Indominera despertó, ella estaba acostada en el suelo junto con Veezara a su lado mientras Gir'mania, Nazir y Babette observaban paradas. Al incorporarse, Indominera quedó devastada: el Santuario estaba destruido en su totalidad, no quedaba ni una piedra sin dar muestras de haber sido quemado y varios de los pasillos estaban derrumbados. Ella no pudo aguantar más y pronto colapsó en sollozos, siendo confortada por Veezara. Entonces Gir'mania de repente escuchó a la Madre Noche decirle que fuera a hablar con Astrid. Cuando comunicó de ello a todo el mundo, todos estaban sorprendidos de que su líder había sobrevivido y pronto fueron a buscarla. Vieron que en su recámara había un pasadizo secreto, y al atravesarlo dieron con ella… en un estado horrible. Toda su piel estaba quemada, cortada y cicatrizada y se había deformado tanto que parecía un draugr. Cuando le preguntaron lo que pasó con ella, ella lo confesó todo: ella había informado a Maro del plan con tal de que dejaran a la Hermandad Oscura en paz y asegurarse de que fuera igual que antes. Ella tenía miedo de lo que hubiera pasado una vez que el golpe se hubiera hecho, ¿seguiría ella al mando o la Madre Noche forzaría que las dos Oyentes tomaran el mando? Ahora su miedo le costó caro a ella y a varios de su familia y en un último acto de venganza, ella realizó el Sacramento Negro en ella misma. Le pidió a ambas Oyentes que finalizaran dicho ritual y que la mataran con su daga. Indominera lo intentó primero en un acto de furia, pero todo lo que sufrió al ver a sus hermanos y hermanas muertos y su hogar destruido la impidió hacerlo y simplemente no podía hacer algo parecido otra vez. Esta vez fue Gir'mania quien realizó el acto y al final se despidió de Astrid diciendo: - Salve Sithis. –

Una vez muerta, las Oyentes escucharon a la Madre Noche decir que el contrato aún podía cumplirse y que por ello debían interrogar al cliente otra vez solo que esta vez los roles cambiarían. Indominera y Veezara irían a cobrar la deuda con Maro mientras Gir'mania sería quien daría el golpe final. Nazir y Babette se encargarían de mover el ataúd al Santuario en Lucero del Alba junto con la ayuda de Cicero (a este punto, ambas decidieron confesar sobre él. Después de todo, todos sentían que mientras más sobrevivan, más esperanza habría.) Después de interrogar rápidamente a Motierre para saber el paradero de ambos objetivos, los asesinos supervivientes fueron por las víctimas. Mientras Gir'mania se infiltraba en el barco del emperador, Indominera y Veezara fueron directamente contra Maro quien se encontraba en el puerto. Al verla, Maro no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido y furioso de ello, ¡¿qué tan complicada era ella de matar?! Trató de sacar su mandoble, pero Veezara le lanzó dos dagas a sus manos que lo dejaron incapacitado e Indominera gritó: _**"Faas ruh maar!"**_ En ese momento, Maro sintió verdadero terror **(otra referencia XD)** y finalmente, Indominera le cortó el cuello y luego le quitó el cráneo de su cuerpo, tirando ambas cosas al mar. Un contrato se ha completado.

Mientras tanto, Gir'mania finalmente llegó a los aposentos del emperador quien, sorprendentemente, la estaba esperando. El emperador confesó que él sabía que Maro solo se engañaba y que la Hermandad Oscura acabaría con su vida como la última vez, así que estaba resignado a lo que pasaría. Sin embargo, le pidió a Gir'mania un último favor y era que matara a quien sea que la hubiera contratado. Gir'mania accedió, aunque mentía, pues ella tenía otro plan para Motierre, y finalmente descargó la daga contra el emperador. El último contrato estaba hecho.

Los tres se reunieron devuelta con Motierre quien estaba más que encantado del trabajo y les dio la ubicación del cofre con el pago. Mientras Veezara e Indominera iban a extraerlo, Gir'mania aprovechó para tener una charla con Motierre. Ella pronto le contó sobre un plan para aprovechar la reciente confusión para finalmente deshacerse de un problema molesto para todo el mundo: los Thalmor. Sobra decir que al final de escuchar los detalles, Motierre estaba MUCHO MÁS emocionado que antes.

Pero antes de llevar la guerra a los Thalmor, primero debían cumplir su destino como Sangre de Dragón. Una vez la noticia de la muerte del emperador circuló en todos lados, el general Tulio finalmente accedió a firmar la tregua ahora que las órdenes del emperador eran inválidas, lo que disgustó MUCHO a los Thalmor. Una vez la tregua fue firmada, ambas mujeres finalmente recibieron el apoyo de Balgruuf y prepararon el plan. Durante la reunión, Esbern les comentó a las dos primas que justamente el dragón perfecto para capturar se llamaba Odahviing y que justamente tenía un _thu'um_ para llamarlo. Solo debían llamarlo y el resto sería fácil. Sin embargo, una vez la reunión terminó, Delphine fue a hablar con ellas y les dijo que sabían lo de Paarthurnax. Ambas no le vieron ningún problema hasta que les dijo que él había sido hermano de Alduin y que había seguido gran parte de sus órdenes y por ello, debían ejecutarlo. Allí se armó un relajo incluso mayor que el debate de la tregua y terminó con ambas primas saliendo con los pies en polvorosa y con un malhumor que no les cuento. Justamente ambas fueron a confrontar a Paarthurnax sobre si era cierto la información y esperaron su respuesta. Paarthurnax les contestó que era cierto, anteriormente él y varios otros dragones estuvieron bajo el mando de su hermano y devastaron al mundo como lo pidió Alduin. Pero al ver la unión de los pueblos y su eficacia en repeler cada vez más y más a los dragones, Paarthurnax empezó a dudar sobre el método de su hermano y sobre el instinto de los dragones de dominar el mundo. Por ello, se separó de él y meditó durante un largo tiempo su existencia hasta finalmente reconocer que su verdadero propósito era ser más un mentor que un conquistador. Su trabajo sería enseñar a los dragones el "Camino de la Voz" para superar sus instintos de dominación y aprender a ser guías de Nirn, como su padre Akatosh quisiera que fueran. Según él, esta lección se resumía en la siguiente frase: "¿Qué creen que es mejor? ¿Nacer siendo bueno o dominar tu naturaleza malvada con gran esfuerzo?" Sobra decir que eso hizo que ambas mujeres lo apreciaran más y le dieran un abrazo con mucho cariño. Definitivamente él era la imagen de sus difuntos padres. Sin embargo, ambas tampoco podían dejar atrás a los Cuchillas. Habían oído mucho sobre el trabajo que hacían antes de ser perseguidos y a ambas les caía bien la idea de tener una orden de guardaespaldas personales. Pero para ello, debían hacer que Delphine aceptara entrenarlos y con la discusión reciente, dudaban que lo fuera a hacer gratis. Así que pronto recurrieron a un plan: simular la "muerte" de Paarthurnax. El truco era sencillo, hacer tantos rugidos y _thu'ums_ en la montaña que haga creer a la gente que algo grave sucede arriba. Eso atraería a los Barbas Grises y a la vez convencería a los Cuchillas de que el trabajo se había hecho. Aunque había un detalle: Delphine quería ver pruebas y no bastaba con el griterío. Para ello, Paarthurnax dijo que podrían llevarle el último cuerno que le quedaba. Cosa que no les gustó a las primas por el dolor que le causó mientras lo separaban, hasta que incluso ellas lo abrazaron llorando pidiendo perdón por el daño hecho. Pero Paarthurnax estaba alegre, porque las dos _dovahkiin_ habían dominado el "Camino de la Voz" con esa muestra de voluntad.

Una vez entregaron el cuerno a Delphine y también dejaran a algunos de sus amigos para el entrenamiento, ambas mujeres se prepararon para atrapar a Odahviing. El plan era fácil, llamarlo y atraerlo dentro del atrio de la Cuenca del Dragón para luego activar la trampa. Para contenerlo, pidieron ayuda a algunos de los Compañeros y algunos magos del Colegio. Cuando el plan estaba listo, todo el mundo se desplegó en el patio y las dos primas gritaron el nombre del dragón.

Después de un rato, el dragón rojo llegó listo para pelear contra ambas (los dragones son, por naturaleza, orgullosos). El truco funcionó, aunque debieron hacerlo empujar un poco con sus armas hacia el interior y así, Odahviing quedó atrapado. Ahora las mujeres solo necesitaban respuestas y pronto estarían en camino de derrotar a Alduin.

Pero las respuestas que recibieron no eran para nada esperadas. Alduin había huído hacia Sovngarde, el paraíso para los héroes nórdicos, donde se alimentaba de sus almas para recuperar fuerzas. Para ir a dicho lugar, las dos _dovahkiin_ deberían ir hacia el portal ubicado en unas ruinas nórdicas que solo podía accederse volando. Odahviing se ofreció a llevarlas, después de todo, ambas lo habían derrotado con un truco, algo que pocos dragones actualmente usan para vencer sin pelear y estos tienen en su código respetar a los vencedores.

Como esta era la última empresa para derrotarlo, ambas mujeres fueron a prepararse, despidiéndose de varios de sus camaradas y haciendo las mejoras necesarias a sus armaduras. Pronto, volvieron al patio donde varios de sus compañeros verían su partida cuando Veezara salió del grupo y le pidió a Indominera que cuando finalizara todo, se casara con él. A pesar de decirlo en un mal momento, Indominera aceptó, diciéndole que con ello tendría más que una razón para pelear y volver sana y salva. Después de que él le deslizará el anillo en su dedo, ambos se dieron un beso de despedida y después, las dos _dovahkiin_ se marchaban volando hacia Skuldafn, las ruinas del portal. Al llegar, fueron emboscadas por las fuerzas remanentes de Alduin, pero su determinación a salvar el mundo y volver vivas era más fuerte y por ello, en una batalla de gran coordinación, destreza y fuerza, las dos primas lograron destruir a todos sus atacantes. Una vez despejado, se adentraron en las ruinas para ir al patio trasero, donde allí encontraron finalmente el portal. Ambas saltaron y entraron…

Después, vieron que se encontraban en unas escaleras que lideraban hacia un jardín nebuloso; era Sovngarde pero Alduin la había contaminado con su niebla. No había tiempo que perder, ambas mujeres empezaron a moverse rápidamente despejando la niebla de vez en cuando con sus _thu'ums_. Pronto llegaron al otro lado del jardín que los dejó maravilladas. Delante de ellas se encontraba el Salón del Valor, la mansión donde los héroes disfrutaban de un festín sin fin. Para llegar allí, debían cruzar un puente que parecía ser el cadáver de un dragón más grande que Alduin y para cruzarlo debían hablar con su guardia Tsun, el dios nórdico del juicio. Este les dijo que solo les dejaría pasar si le demostraban su habilidad en combate y eso hicieron. Fue algo entretenido para los tres y le hubieran seguido hasta el cansancio de no ser que tenían un asunto más urgente por resolver. Pronto, fueron permitidas de cruzar el puente y entrar al salón. Allí adentro se encontraron con Ysgramor, y varios de los ancestros que varios de sus amigos reverencian. Ysgramor les comandó a las dos mujeres que fueran con los tres héroes que habían derrotado con anterioridad a Alduin. Al reunirse los cinco, bastó con una afirmación de la cabeza de ambas mujeres para indicar a los tres que era el momento de la verdad. Todos salieron del Salón y volvieron al jardín, donde los cinco usaron sus _thu'ums_ para despejar completamente la niebla y forzar a Alduin a pelear. Eso hicieron y la batalla a la que Indominera y Gir'mania estaban destinadas finalmente comenzó. Ambas sabían que si fallaban sus familias y sus amigos no tendrían nuevas oportunidades y todo lo que han hecho por su mundo será en vano. Así que le dieron con todo, maniobrando, golpeando, balanceando, conjurando y disparando como nunca habían hecho anteriormente, con una furia que se podría comparar con la de dos verdaderos dragones de Akatosh. Finalmente, después de una larga contienda, ambas dieron el golpe final a Alduin, quien se empezó a desintegrar por partes hasta que se convirtió en polvo negro que salió disparado hacia los astros. Las Sangre de Dragón habían cumplido con su destino.

Pronto todos los héroes de Sovngarde empezaron a felicitarlas y ovacionarlas. Tsun les dijó a ambas que, tras sus acciones, ambas tendrían un lugar en Sovngarde una vez su momento llegara y que esperaría con mucha ansiedad de pelear con ellas otra vez. Ambas agradecieron la oferta, pero pronto expresaron deseos de volver a casa, debían terminar una guerra civil y de una vez dar una lección de humildad a los Thalmor. Los héroes no les pusieron objeción a sus planes, todos sabían que ambas solo irían a abrirle a los ojos al Dominio de Altmer. Sin embargo, antes de irse, Tsun les reveló una sorpresa: los padres de ambas estaban detrás de él. Rebosantes de alegría, las dos primas abrazaron a sus padres, y después de derramar varias lágrimas, los padres les dijeron a ambas que estaban muy orgullosos de ellas. Eso y Raveerkr le dijo a su hija que ella y Veezara se apuren y le den nietos, cosa que causó la risa entre todos y la vergüenza de Indominera. Finalmente, después de una larga reunión, era la hora de regresar. Ambas primas se despidieron de todos, Tsun invocó un _thu'um_ y luego ambas se desvanecieron.

Cuando ambas reaparecieron, se encontraban devuelta en la Garganta del Mundo rodeadas de dragones junto a Paarthurnax. Entonces los dragones empezaron a hablar en su idioma natal y uno a uno salían circulando alrededor de la montaña. Paarthurnax pronto les explicó a ambas que tras derrotar a Alduin ahora los dragones estarían dispuestos a escucharlas a ellas como sus líderes y que estarían dispuestos a ayudar cuando ella lo requieran. Después, Odahviing llegó y mencionó que no todos los dragones colaborarían con ellas así que su trabajo no termina. Sin embargo, ahora los dragones podrían ser enseñados en el Camino de la Voz y transformarse en guardianes y mentores de Skyrim. "¡Justo lo que necesitamos!" mencionó Gir'mania, entonces le explicó justamente los planes que ella tenía ahora a los dos dragones y a su prima.

Un día más tarde, ambas ya estaban devuelta en Carrera Blanca, donde todo el mundo celebró nada más verlas regresar. La celebración fue muy grande que hasta los Jarls de las comarcas vecinas fueron a visitar a las campeonas de Skyrim, hasta Ulfric y Elisif fueron a la celebración e hicieron algunos tratos para prolongar la tregua. Por desgracia, la celebración también atrajo a invitados inesperados. **(De seguro ustedes ya saben quiénes.)**

Tan pronto como los Thalmor escucharon de su regreso, decidieron que era momento de imponer su autoridad y reducir a ambas mujeres de su puesto prestigioso. Mandaron un batallón hacia Carrera Blanca en las celebraciones y exigieron que fueran entregadas ambas mujeres inmediatamente por cometer delitos contra la paz de Skyrim. El pueblo quiso reusarse, pero sorprendentemente ambas mujeres actualmente accedieron. Salieron desarmadas y solo con ropas de fiesta pero cuando el líder se acercaba a arrestarlas ellas dijeron:- Solo que hay un detalle. Usted dice que hemos causado revuelo suficiente como para alterar la paz en Skyrim. ¿Pero que dicen ustedes de los delitos que cometieron a varios civiles? ¿A sus agentes causando destrucción y caos en lugares que ellos ni tenían derecho a entrometerse? ¿Y todos aquellos mercenarios que ustedes contrataron y que usaron SU dinero para lastimar a varios inocentes? Lo siento, pero si nos están arrestando por esa misma razón, entonces hablaremos después de que se controlen señores. –

Y les dieron la espalda y caminaron devuelta hacia los muros de la ciudad. Pero el oficial no iba a dejar que ambas señoras se fueran impunemente y ordenó a sus arqueros que dispararan. Grave error. Tan pronto como sacaron sus flechas, un rugido se escuchó y Odahviing llegó escupiendo fuego en los soldados, quemándolos mientras estos se retorcían de dolor y de miedo. Entonces otros dragones empezaron a llegar e hicieron lo mismo que él hasta que el único que quedaba vivo fue el mismo oficial quien estaba ahora totalmente paralizado y espantado.

Luego los dragones continuaron volando en círculo alrededor de Carrera Blanca, mientras ambas mujeres le dejaron un mensaje al oficial: - Dile a los Thalmor que Skyrim pertenece a la gente que trabaja en estas tierras y que nadie ni nada puede arrebatárselas. ¡Ah, y también adoramos a Talos! ¡Cualquier persona común puede llegar a ser un héroe! –

El oficial salió corriendo como nunca, y luego ambas mujeres entraron en los muros mientras los dragones se iban hacia las montañas. La reacción de la gente adentro fue mixta. Algunos las aplaudieron de marcar los límites a los Thalmor y también de defender el culto de Talos mientras otros se mantuvieron neutrales y unos cuantos hasta expresaron preocupación por dicha actitud que podría causar la furia de los Thalmor. Pero pronto ambas calmaron al grupo diciéndoles que esperasen y disfrutaran de la fiesta.

Una semana después, llegó una respuesta que nadie se esperaba: el nuevo emperador Octavio Augustos **(seguro que saben de quién me baso)** declaró legal el culto Talos y ordenó que la guerra civil en Skyrim acabará con un nuevo tratado. Para todo Skyrim, era un milagro. Esa misma semana, tanto la Legión Imperial como los Capas de la Tormenta depusieron las armas y la firma del nuevo tratado el "Tratado de los Dragones" terminó oficialmente con la guerra. Los puntos más importantes eran los siguientes:

1-Skyrim seguiría estando bajo el dominio del Imperio, pero sería tratado más como un protectorado que como una provincia, dando derecho a los nórdicos de tener más autonomía.

2-El culto a Talos y de diferentes religiones es permitido y tolerado, siempre y cuando no contengan rituales que perjudiquen a la gente y al orden público.

3-Skyrim debe aún acoger a los inmigrantes con el debido respeto y darles los suficientes recursos para que puedan establecerse. Si una comarca no puedo dar suficiente refugio a los inmigrantes debido a falta de recursos y espacio, entonces estaría obligado a transportarlos de forma segura hacia otra comarca que pueda acogerlos.

4-Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta debía de renunciar a su cargo como Jarl y ser ajusticiado como corresponde. Sin embargo, el castigo se limitaría a un tiempo de servicio público y no a la pena de muerte.

5-El General Tulio quedaba ahora a cargo de proteger a Skyrim con la Legión Imperial. Los Capas de la Tormenta que quisieran entrar en la Legión serían recibidos abiertamente, pero deberán pagar una multa que dependería de los crímenes que hubieran cometido. También se permitía el reclutamiento local.

6-A partir de la firma del tratado, la gente de Skyrim deberá asignar tan pronto como fuera posible a un nuevo rey o reina para formalizar la nueva unión.

7-La orden de los Cuchillas dejaría de ser perseguida y tendría la nueva función de ser los guardaespaldas del Alto Rey/Reina de Skyrim.

8-Los embajadores Thalmor aún gozarían de protección y un trato cortés. Sin embargo, se permitía arrestarlos si causaban algún problema en las comarcas.

Y justamente todo el punto sabía quiénes eran los candidatos perfectos para el punto número 6. Sobra decir que pronto todos los Jarls votaron por Indominera y Gir'mania y de esa forma, ambas se convertían en las Altas Reinas de Skyrim.

Mientras ambas se ponían a trabajar y organizar una larga agenda, los Thalmor estaban decididos a tener la cabeza de ambas mujeres. En especial Denmer, quien en ese momento había ascendido hasta ser el Alto consejero de la reina de Alinor, básicamente haciendo de ella su marioneta. Cuando se enteró de que la familia de su rival seguía viva hace mucho tiempo (desde el inicio de la aventura), él hizo todo lo posible por enviar mercenarios contra ellos. Pero como las madres se habían fugado a Solstheim decidió dejarlo así y se concentró en acumular poder y ser apoyado por otros miembros de la corte con sus políticas cada vez más extremistas contra Talos y el Imperio. Justamente cuando se escuchó que en Skyrim las Sangre de Dragón habían resurgido, él decidió investigar ese asunto que consideraba una simple historia y ver quienes estaban detrás de tal falacia. Su cara estaba en shock cuando le informaron que las dos leyendas se llamaban Gir'mania e Indominera, una alta elfa y una argoniana, justamente los familiares de su rival. Para asegurarse de que nada quedara de ellas para evitar poner en peligro su puesto, él ordenó que discretamente los agentes las ejecutaran, expediciones que siempre fallaban dejando solo un superviviente a veces. A medida que los eventos en Skyrim avanzaban y la guerra decaía en ambos lados, decidió que era momento de dar un castigo y mandó al batallón a que encarcelara y asaltara la ciudad de Carrera Blanca. Obviamente ya sabemos cómo ocurrió y cuando el oficial regresó con el mensaje, una oleada de indignación ocurrió en la corte. Primero, Skyrim entra en guerra civil y eso dificulta los planes de manipulación, después los dragones llegan justo cuando capturan a Ulfric y desbaratan otra vez las ideas de invasión al concentrarse en solucionar el problema con SUS métodos, luego resulta que dos individuos empiezan a ganar fama y poder como para calmar la hostilidad en ambos lados de la guerra aparte de que se entrometieron con su embajada. Y después de eso, resultó que ambos individuos lograron hacer una tregua entre ambas fuerzas después de que el emperador, la marioneta de los Thalmor, fuera asesinado cortando por mucho los planes de enviar más agentes y mandar arrestar a dichos individuos. Y ahora que ya tuvieron la oportunidad, ¿¡uno de sus mejores batallones es destruido por dragones bajo el mando de ambos individuos?! Ah, y no solamente eso, el nuevo emperador decide legalizar el culto a Talos violando el primer punto del Concordato aparte de darle a Skyrim más autonomía. En el consiguiente debate, todos los políticos deciden que era momento de invadir Skyrim y aplastar dicho territorio.

El ejército se preparó en secreto mientras recibían inteligencia de sus agentes restantes en Skyrim, y justamente se desplegaron cuando reciben noticias de que la gente en Skyrim iba a celebrar la boda de una de sus reinas. El momento perfecto para causar una gran tragedia. PERO, justo cuando divisan las costas de Skyrim en la neblina de la madrugada después de dos semanas de viaje, una gran cantidad de rugidos los agarró por sorpresa y de repente, toda una bandada de dragones salió de las nubes y arrasaron con toda la flota. Solo unos pocos barcos lograron escapar y regresar mientras el resto quedó hundido, quemado o encallado con muy pocos supervivientes. Aquellos que sobrevivieron en la playa, siguieron con la misión y se reunieron con los agentes tierra adentro. Sin embargo, como llegaron heridos y con varias de sus fuerzas perdidas bajo el agua helada de Skyrim, no pudieron desplegarse inmediatamente así que la oportunidad se perdió.

Mientras esto ocurría, Veezara e Indominera unían finalmente sus vidas en el templo de Mara en Riften donde la mayor parte del mundo asistió para ver como una de sus reinas encontraba una nueva fuente de felicidad. A este evento fueron varios de los Compañeros, el Colegio, los supervivientes de la Hermandad, así como algunos del Gremio de Ladrones (aunque más para hacer algunos "trabajitos"), la nueva orden de los Cuchillas y, los más importantes, las madres de las dos heroínas; Gii'venhi, la de Gir'mania, y Virriki, la de Indominera. Las cuatro se habían mantenido en contacto mediante cartas, pero cuando Indominera y Gir'mania pasaron por Skyrim el intercambio entre estas se interrumpió. Afortunadamente, las dos madres recibieron una carta gracias a Odahviing, quien hizo el favor de hacer de mensajero una vez terminó todo. El día que ambas fueron coronadas reinas, Odahviing fue personalmente por las dos mamás y finalmente reunió a madres e hijas después de un año sin verse. Las cuatro pronto empezaron a contar todo lo que ha sucedido durante el tiempo de ausencia, las dos hijas contando de las proezas y hazañas que habían realizado desde que descubrieron su don especial, así como las varias amistades que habían cultivado y la alegría que tuvieron en la reunión con sus padres. Sobra decir que ambas madres estaban muy orgullosas de ellas (excepto en la parte de los ladrones, aunque debían reconocer que ver honor entre ellos fue algo sorprendente y la parte de la Hermandad… digamos que nuestras dos Oyentes decidieron estar calladitas).

Justamente cuando la celebración de la boda terminó dos días después, ambas reinas finalmente recibieron la noticia de Odahviing del fracaso del desembarco de la armada de los Thalmor. Tan pronto como escucharon de ello, ambas sonrieron. Era el momento de que sus dragones y su nuevo ejército rugieran por Skyrim. Lo primero que hicieron fue enviar un mensaje a la embajadora Elenwen para que mandara un mensaje a la reina de Alinor exigiendo una explicación de dicha flota llegando sin aviso a sus tierras. La respuesta de la reina fue la que esperaban. Ella aclaraba que dichas fuerzas solo eran un relevo para las tropas ya ubicadas en el lugar y que pronto enviarían más barcos para transportarlas, justamente lo que Denmer diría sin levantar sospechas. Ambas sabían las costumbres de los Thalmor y si realmente dicha fuerza hubiera sido la de relevo, la embajadora ya les habría avisado con anticipación así que apostaron a que Elenwen terminó enviando una carta secreta contando del estado en que actualmente se encontraba la fuerza enviada.

Su instinto no las decepcionó. Como predijeron, Elenwen aprovechó la situación creyendo que ambas reinas no sabían aún de sus verdaderas intenciones para avisar a Denmer de enviar una segunda flota avisando del estatus de la primera. Cuando el mensaje y la noticia llegaron a sus oídos, el consejero volvió a sufrir un duro golpe en su reputación. Al menos la gente de Skyrim aún no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones ¿pero perder casi toda la flota apenas llegando? Varios de sus colaboradores empezaban a tener dudas sobre realmente ir contra las nuevas reinas, pero Denmer argumentó pronto que debían castigar dicha provincia o de lo contrario el resto de Tamriel podría seguir su ejemplo si el reinado de ambas prospera. Así que se preparó una nueva expedición y esta vez iría públicamente camuflado como los transportes del relevo. En consecuencia, Denmer mandó un paquete a la embajadora conteniendo instrucciones, planes de batalla y también un objeto para eliminar a las dos reinas junto con varias cartas falsas para descreditarlas una vez estuvieran "fuera de juego". Dicho paquete fue interceptado por el Gremio de Ladrones, ya que el mensajero cometió el error de ir por Riften y tomar alojamiento en la Jarra y el Dardo, hostelería que funcionaba como fuente de información para dicha organización. Justamente mientras dormía, Indominera robó el paquete y lo llevó al Jarro Ajado donde al abrirlo vieron que habían dado con el premio mayor. Los planes especificaban con mucho detalle el plan de Denmer: los Thalmor contratarían mercenarios para causar caos en la ciudad de Soledad y mandarían a sus tropas con el pretexto de controlar la muchedumbre donde luego unirían fuerzas con dichos mercenarios y asaltarían el Palacio Azul aniquilando a cualquiera dentro del lugar. Aparte, el paquete contenía una carta con el sello real, lo que sería suficiente evidencia para declarar la guerra oficialmente y hacer parecer a los Thalmor como los agresores y conseguir el apoyo del Imperio. Para evitar sospechas, Indominera devolvió la caja después de hacer una copia de la carta y salió para preparar las defensas.

Eventualmente el día del ataque llegó y a mediodía, las tropas entraron en Soledad esperando ver una revuelta que indicaría el inicio de su plan. Pero al llegar al patio principal, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver a todos los mercenarios muertos a los pies de las dos reinas. Ambas dijeron al destacamento que aún tenían una oportunidad de salir con vida si tan solo se rendían sin pelear y se marchaban en orden hacia Alinor en los barcos en donde vinieron. El ejército solo se rio ante ambas, el comandante diciendo que no tomaba ordenes de una traidora y de una lagartija. Ambas dijeron: "¡Entonces escucha la ira de los Nueve Divinos!" Y en consecuencia gritaron: _**"Strun Bah Qo!"**_ y de repente una tormenta apareció de la nada en el cielo y relámpagos empezaron a caer directamente sobre las tropas. Los magos entre éstas intentaron lanzar hechizos para calmar la tormenta, pero eran inútiles y aparte los hicieron blancos fáciles para las flechas de Gir'mania e Indominera quienes los fueron decimando uno a uno hasta que las tropas recobraron el orden y se abalanzaron contra las dos reinas. Ese día, los Thalmor sufrieron la más humillante de las derrotas porque todo un ejército de 500 soldados, 100 magos y 50 oficiales cayó ante solo dos mujeres. Desde el inició todo el mundo recibió una golpiza con la tormenta, pero los que se llevaron la peor parte fueron aquellos que peleaban contra las dos Sangre de Dragón. A medida que se hacía obvio que las bajas iban a ser intolerables contra solo DOS mujeres, el comandante decidió declarar la retirada. Pero al intentarlo, los Thalmor se dieron cuenta que las salidas habían sido bloqueadas y cerradas por los guardias y los nuevos Cuchillas. Estaban atrapados en un matadero. Y eso siguió siendo hasta que al final, cuando solo quedaban el comandante junto con dos oficiales, estos se rindieron. Entonces se abrieron las puertas y pronto los súbditos de Skyrim empezaron a ovacionar la victoria y a sus dos reinas.

Después de la batalla que fue conocida como "la trampa del nido del dragón", las dos reinas arrestaron a los supervivientes, así como a los agentes y la embajadora y los mandaron devuelta a Alinor, con una carta declarando que, a base de lo ocurrido, el Dominio de Aldmer había causado una nueva guerra. Aparte, Gir'mania fue junto con sus guardaespaldas hacia Cyrodiil para alertar al emperador del incidente y pedirle su apoyo contra la guerra que se avecinaba. Cuando el Consejo escuchó sobre el asunto, varios quedaron de acuerdo que el incidente violaba el tratado que hicieron con los Thalmor y el emperador Augusto declaró que, a partir de ese momento, el Imperio estaría en guerra peleando junto a sus hermanos de Skyrim. La noticia pronto corrió por toda Tamriel y pronto los bandos empezaron a formarse. El Dominio de Aldmer había esperado esto momento y cuando la nueva guerra se declaró, varios estaban entusiasmado de demostrar el verdadero poder de los altos elfos contra los que ellos llamaban "bárbaros". Pero pronto la realidad del asunto en el que se encontraban empezó a afectar a la gente porque al momento de la declaración, varias revueltas empezaron a surgir en la provincia de Elsweyr protagonizadas por khajitas que se habían agotado de estar bajo el dominio de los Thalmor y sus maltratos. La mayoría fueron aplastadas pero las que llegaron a tener éxito dividieron el país en dos: al norte la nación Anequina, aliada con los Imperiales y los nórdicos; y al sur la Pelletine, aún bajo el mandato de los Thalmor. Y no solo eso, varias noticias empezaron a mostrar a los Thalmor que realmente el mundo estaba contra ellos. Pronto llegó la noticia de que Hammerfell, justamente la única nación capaz de derrotar tanto al Imperio como a los Thalmor, entró al lado de Skyrim, seguido de cerca de los bretones de la Alta Roca. Morrowind y Ciénaga Negra **(Black Marsh)** declararon que serían neutrales en el conflicto, de modo que los únicos capaces de dar ayuda eran Valenwood y Pelletine.

Tan pronto como las noticias de la rebelión al norte de Elsweyr llegaron a los oídos de ambas reinas, ellas sabían que Anequina sería el primer teatro de operaciones y que los rebeldes no aguantarían tanto ante las armadas altamente disciplinadas de los Thalmor. Así que pronto reunieron un ejército compuesto de 10,000 tropas imperiales de varias razas y pronto partieron hacia la Ciudad Imperial, donde se reunieron con el Emperador, la líder rebelde khajita Murr'ekora "garra zarpadora", el archimago de los bretones, Merlín **(ya sé, que original)** y el líder del Páramo del Martillo, el Califa Balugák. Durante una estancia de 1 semana, los 6 líderes debatieron y planificaron las estrategias. A pesar de que varios ya sabían que varios de los efectivos de los Thalmor se habían reducido después de sus fracasos en Skyrim, Indominera, Gir'mania y Balugák se preocupaban de que dichos elfos aún enviarán una fuerza de invasión a Páramo del Martillo o la Roca Alta mientras el grueso de las fuerzas se desplegaba en Elsweyr. Por ello, se decidió que los guardias rojos y los bretones se mantendrían en las costas sur de sus hogares mientras los nórdicos y los imperiales se encargaban de pelear en las líneas frontales. Y para asegurar que no haya dificultades, Indominera se ofreció voluntaria para quedarse con sus aliados hasta que al menos Elsweyr fuera liberado y pasaran a la campaña de Valenwood. Una vez de acuerdo, el despliegue oficial se hizo y pronto ambas reinas se separaban.

Mientras tanto, el Alto Consejo de Alinor debatían nuevos planes de batalla. Varios sugirieron que lo primera era ayudar a sus aliados khajitas de Pelletine con sus mejores tropas y empujar al enemigo de regreso a Cyrodiil causando que la historia se repitiera. Otros preferían ser más cautelosos y opinaban por apoyar a Pelletine con tropas novatas para mantener el terreno mientras reservaban a las mejores para lanzar otra ofensiva en un lugar diferente. Denmer opinaba más por esta segunda opción ya que la inteligencia recibida de sus agentes sugería que las defensas serían más débiles en la costa occidental de Cyrodiil. Eventualmente, la decisión se hizo y una nueva fuerza invasora se preparaba en secreto para marchar hacia la Ciudad Imperial.

Pero los Thalmor no contaban que ambas Sangre de Dragón participaran PERSONALMENTE en el frente. Después de viajar 5 días hacia Riverhold, donde Murr'ekora tenía su cuartel general, Gir'mania fue toda una torbellina de acción y planificación. En cada misión asignada, ella siempre iba primero hacia el objetivo y se encargaba de hacer todo el trabajo pesado con las tropas enemigas hasta que sus aliados llegaban y continuaban el resto del trabajo, que para entonces no era mucho. Eso hacía la captura de fuertes muy fácil, y con ello, permitía un avance rápido. Aparte, para asegurarse de no perder el fuerte recién capturado, Gir'mania siempre se quedaba allí hasta que la guarnición destinada a ocuparla llegara. Con estos métodos, el resultado elevaba mucho la moral de las tropas y aparte atraía a más gente a su causa. Incluso pronto algunos nobles del bando contrario desertaron o se rindieron sin pelear ante ella y luego peleaban junto a su bando. De este modo, el plan de enviar tropas Thalmor novatas no ayudó en absoluto a los elfos y después de un mes, las fuerzas imperiales tenían asediado la ciudad de Torval.

Cuando la noticia del asedio llegó a los Thalmor, Denmer sabía que debía mandar ahora la fuerza de invasión o Elsweyr caería y con ello, el plan de atacar en dos frentes. Esta vez, se aseguró de cubrir cada detalle del plan para evitar una nueva derrota y, así mismo, finalmente quitarse de encima a las molestas Indominera y Gir'mania. Y para asegurarse mejor de que ambas no volvieran a sacar ningún truco más, él comandaría personalmente la invasión y usaría un arma secreta para ello. Pero esta vez cometió el error de anunciar públicamente al Alto Consejo su resolución porque, inconscientemente había causado enemigos dentro de el mismo organismo.

Algunos de los políticos del consejo habían sido grandes amigos con Vik'tarel y cuando escucharon la noticia de su muerte, ellos sabían automáticamente quien había estado detrás de ello. Después de todo, algunos de ellos INCLUSO habían evitado algunos atentados en su amigo antes de que Denmer ganará muchas influencias. Ello los puso furiosos, pero decidieron no actuar hasta que tuvieran noticias seguras de su familia. Y cuando las recibieron, todos se pusieron alegres por Gir'mania al saber que la hija del difunto camarada había tomado un puesto aún mejor que el de su padre. Para cuando la guerra estalló, este grupo de compañeros sabía que Denmer haría lo imposible por exterminarla así que se decidieron a hacer dobles agentes. Actualmente, algunos fueron con la fuerza invasora que atacó Soledad, pero se escabulleron hacia Riften la noche antes de la batalla donde se comunicaron con la maestra del Gremio de Ladrones para que se comunicara con Gir'mania. Obviamente se llevaron una sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de que actualmente Gir'mania era el maestre del gremio. De esa forma, Skyrim se ganó una red de espías confiable en el territorio enemigo.

Tan pronto como Denmer anunció la invasión, los espías mandaron dos paquetes hacia cada una de las dos reinas. Tan pronto como recibieron la información, ambas formaron un nuevo plan junto con el resto de sus aliados. Esta vez, mientras Murr'ekora mantenía el asedio en Torval, Octavio y Gir'mania atacarían la fuerza de invasión por el mar mientras Indominera, Balugák y Merlín atacaban por el norte de la ciudad. De esa forma, se asegurarían de atrapar a las fuerzas de los Thalmor en la costa sin ninguna ruta de escape.

Una semana después, la fuerza invasora de los altos elfos llegaba a la Costa de Oro del Imperio y montaron campamento. El plan de Denmer era invadir las ciudades de Anvil y Kvatch donde allí lograrían solidificar dos vías de suministros: una por mar desde la Isla Estivalia y otra por tierra desde Falinesti. Dichas vías prepararían el camino para luego avanzar a Cyrodiil. Y para el gusto de Denmer, la inteligencia de sus espías reportaba que el asedio en Torval aún se mantenía fuerte, y que varias de las tropas de Anvil estaban faltas de experiencia y moral. En cierto modo, eso era verdad ya que la guarnición de Anvil si estaba conformada por tropas novatas y sin experiencia en batalla. Pero recientemente Gir'mania llegó en secreto junto con el general Tulio y la Legada Rikke y su ejército, la 8° Legión y los nuevos Cuchillas, para disciplinar a la guarnición y prepararlos para la batalla que vendría; el resto de las fuerzas se habían retrasado al realizar maniobras para mantener su marcha discretamente. Y aparte, la inteligencia recibida era de "agentes" khajitas que con un puñado de skooma eran fáciles de sobornar, pero también muy imprudentes en su trabajo, lo que permitía a los guardias interrogarlos discretamente e incluso falsificar algunos datos.

Aun así, Gir'mania sabía que su ejército no sería suficiente para derrotar a las fuerzas invasoras hasta que los refuerzos llegaran y para ello, decidió apostar en la defensa. Disciplinó personalmente a varios de la guarnición, así como a la milicia, contrató mercenarios mediante contratos para asegurar su lealtad en la batalla, y compartió todo su conocimiento con respecto a las tácticas de los altmer y las formas más eficaces de contrarrestarlas aparte de reforzar las fortificaciones.

Después de dos días con ambos bandos preparándose en todos los ámbitos, el asedio de Anvil comenzó. Primero se intentó un asalto naval al puerto con los barcos de la flota, pero los mercenarios de Gir'mania se componían de piratas navales que tenían profesionalidad con dicho trabajo de modo que el asalto no solo fue repelido, pero también se capturaron algunas naves altmer mientras la mayoría del resto terminaron siendo inutilizados para el resto de la campaña, lo que indicaba que a partir de ahora solo se podría efectuar un asalto terrestre. Después, los Thalmor intentaron asaltar la entrada de la ciudad con un largo ataque de artillería y máquinas de guerra, pero las estrategias de los defensores fueron suficientes para repelerlos con muchas bajas para los atacantes. Parecía que esta vez la historia iba a cambiar. Pero los Thalmor aún aventajaban en número y fuerza y durante 5 días y 5 noches, los defensores lograron mantener la posición en los muros exteriores. Pero para el 6° día, un grupo de mercenarios fue sobornado para abrir las puertas de la ciudad y los atacantes entraron en centenares. Afortunadamente, Gir'mania estaba patrullando el lugar junto con una patrulla de 20 imperiales, quienes contra todo pronóstico lograron expulsarlos fuera de las murallas. Pero el ataque había alcanzado el almacén principal y ahora los días estaban contados para la población del pueblo. Aparte, en dicha escaramuza, Delphine pereció en combate y un funeral pronto se ejecutó para honrar a la fallecida maestre. Como muestra de buena fe, Gir'mania asignó a Ulfric como el nuevo maestre de los Cuchillas, después de todo, él era un buen guerrero y sabía bien como liderar a la gente. Los defensores aguantaron 1 semana más cuando la situación estaba crítica y Gir'mania sabía que si los refuerzos no llegaban al día siguiente, se vería forzada a lanzar un contraataque que podría terminar con resultados muy nefastos.

Afortunadamente, los refuerzos finalmente llegaron. Al día siguiente, Denmer lanzó un enorme asalto contra el puerto atacándolo por todos los flancos. Los defensores pelearon desesperadamente pero pronto varios se vieron forzados a retroceder a la entrada del castillo. Y justo cuando los Thalmor creían finalmente tener a los imperiales en su mano, se escuchó un cuerno de guerra y de repente varios Guardias Rojos empezaron a salir de los montes al norte liderados por su Califa e Indominera liderando la carga con los bretones detrás de ellos mientras por el mar, varios barcos aparecían en el horizonte y sus tropas khajitas, imperiales y nórdicas desembarcaban en la costa. Tan pronto escucharon el cuerno, los asediados se reagruparon y contraatacaron, atrapando a las tropas altmer dentro del patio de la ciudad. El espacio era tan estrecho que las tropas altmer no podían usar a con toda eficacia sus tácticas y sus armas y poco a poco sus números se reducían. Mientras esto ocurría, Gir'mania se abrió paso junto con los Cuchillas a la salida y pronto se reunió con su prima en la entrada de las murallas, donde reagruparon a los Compañeros y a un pelotón de Imperiales y pronto salieron a cazar a Denmer.

Denmer mientras tanto, estaba viendo horrorizado desde su cuartel como su ejército y toda la campaña que tenía planeado se iba abajo con la llegada de los guerreros rojos. Ello pronto dio paso a un odio insoportable hacia las dos responsables de su fracaso: las dos reinas que se dirigían hacia él. "Parece que tendré que lanzar el arma secreta entonces." Las dos se acercaron al Consejero y a su guardia y Gir'mania tomó la palabra:- ¡Consejero Denmer! ¡Sus acciones egoístas son la causa de su fracaso el día de hoy y serán su fracaso en su carrera si no cambia de parecer! ¡Nuestra nación de Skyrim nunca más volverá a ser una de sus marionetas ni tampoco lo será ninguna otra que exista! –

Denmer:- Sigues siendo ingenua como tu padre, la única nación capaz de existir es aquella que demuestra ser la más superior al resto. ¡Los altos elfos de la Isla Estivalia son los verdaderos amos de Tamriel y el resto deberá estar subyugado a su doctrina o serán condenados a extinguirse! ¡Solo nuestro camino es la verdad del mundo! –

Indominera:- ¡Los Altmer son seres iguales ante los ojos de los Nueve! ¡Ninguna raza es superior ni inferior a las demás! ¡La única forma de ver si alguna raza es superior será cuando dicha raza reconozca esa verdad! – **(Palabras con un valor igual a la de Paarthurnax)**

Denmer:- ¡Veamos si eso es cierto! ¡Sangres de Dragón! ¡Si realmente creéis que todas las razas son iguales entonces derroten a nuestro ancestro sagrado! ¡SURGE KYNAERIMA! –

Un rayo de luz cayó sobre el espacio entre las dos reinas y el consejero y de una bola de luz surgió un dragón diferente a los que las _dovahkiin_ estaban acostumbradas en Skyrim. Tenía color amarillo, su complexión parecía ser más delgada, sus alas eran más finas y elegantes, y sus cuernos, en lugar de ser puntiagudos y terminar con la punta hacia atrás como con el resto de los dragones, eran muy curvos y las puntas terminaban apuntando lateralmente mientras dos que parecían ser los más gruesos apuntaban hacia adelante. Gir'mania pronto reconoció al dragón… o mejor dicho dragona. Según una leyenda de su pueblo, la dragona Kynaerima había guiado a los altmer hacia las Islas Estivalia para fundar allí su hogar y durante algunas generaciones dio consejo y apoyo a los dirigentes de su pueblo. Pero luego los altmer se vieron involucrados en acciones que la dragona no toleraba y ella se decidió a castigarlos hundiendo su isla. Pero una pareja que apenas se habían convertido a la religión de los Ocho Divinos lograron evitar su cometido y para asegurarse de evitar un futuro incidente como ello, la vincularon junto con su pueblo indicando que, si su pueblo moría, ella moriría también. Desde entonces, ella había sido la guardiana de los altmer pero últimamente los altmer han malgastado sus poderes y ello la ponía furiosa, cosa que ellos buscaban porque la descargaba en sus enemigos. Denmer creyó que esta vez la situación sería igual.

Pero ambas _dovahkiin_ sabían el Camino de la Voz, y ahora parecía que podrían ayudar por primera vez a una de su especie a volver al camino correcto. La batalla que dieron era comparable a la que tuvieron con Alduin solo que aquí la tenían más difícil porque aquí intentaban salvar a una oveja perdida en vez de matar a un león hambriento. La intensidad de su batalla llamó la atención de las tropas de ambos ejércitos (aunque algo tarde para los Thalmor en la ciudad) y ello interrumpió la pelea. Después de un rato, el cansancio empezaba a afectar a las dos reinas y Denmer pronto supo que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ambas cayeran. Ambas reinas sabían eso, pero por más que se esforzaban Kynaerima no parecía reaccionar a sus llamadas. Pensaron en pedir ayuda a Odahviing pero él pronto les dijo que las leyes entre dragones indicaban que este duelo era solo entre ellas tres. Pero pronto algo llamó la atención de Gir'mania: un collar alrededor del cuello de la dragona que parecía tener inscripciones de los Ocho en ella. Ya tenían un plan. Tan pronto como la dragona se volvió a lanzar sobre ellas, ambas saltaron sobre su cuello y se aferraron al collar mientras salían volando, tratando de romperlo. Por primera vez, Denmer empezó a sufrir un ataque de pánico: "¡No! ¡Ellas saben del collar!" Intentó detener la batalla conjurando un relámpago hacia las dos reinas, pero éstas justamente lo pusieron enfrente de ellas y el relámpago terminó haciendo añicos el collar. En ese momento, la dragona pareció cambiar de parecer porque dejó de ser salvaje y tambaleándose en el aire, aterrizó en la playa donde de repente perdió el conocimiento. Ambas reinas celebraron y chocaron las palmas de sus manos. Pero de repente Denmer gritó furioso:- ¡MISERABLES! ¡HABEÍS DESTRUIDO TODO EL TRABAJO QUE HE HECHO! ¡YA ME HARTARON! ¡LAS DESTRUIRÉ, LAS MASACRARÉ Y ELIMINARÉ A TODOS SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIAS HASTA QUE NO QUEDE UNA PIZCA DE CENIZA EN ESTE MISERABLE MUNDO! –

Cargó una especie de hechizo y de repente se transformó… ¡en un señor vampiro! Todo el mundo quedó sorprendido de su transformación, aunque las dos reinas eran las que más sabían del tema. Justamente antes de que Vik'tarel fuera su principal rival, varios de los altos elfos sospechaban mucho de la rápida ascensión de Denmer a través de sus rangos y varios decían que probablemente había pactado con los daedras para conseguir dicha suerte. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos. Pronto él malvado consejero se abalanzó contra las dos heroínas no sin antes lanzar un hechizo en ellas que las dejó más exhaustas que antes. Ambas pusieron sus escudos preparándose para el impacto cuando la dragona despertó y de un zarpazo agarró a Denmer entre sus garras, impactándolo contra el suelo y luego habló en _dovahzul_ **(simulemos que hablan en ese idioma porque lamentablemente no puedo actualmente traducirlo en "dragón", si alguien quiere ofrecerse como traductor en este término, se lo agradecería muchísimo)** \- ¡Denmer! ¡Tú y tus ancestros habeís corrompido el orden y la armonía de los altmer durante generaciones junto con esa filosofía extremista de ustedes! ¡Las consecuencias causadas han sido de tal grado que tu existencia y las de tu clan deberán ser exiliadas de este mundo! ¡Que en Oblivion el castigo te sea severo! –

Entonces empezó a inhalar luz solar y después la exhalo en un torrente de llamas y luz dirigida a Denmer quien dio aullidos de un dolor intenso antes de que se ahogaran entre las llamas y para cuando el humo de estas se despejó, ningún resto quedó de él. La dragona se volteó hacia las dos Sangre de Dragón y pronto les dijo:- _Dovahkiins_ , les doy las gracias por liberarme de ese collar maldito y de detener al líder causante de esta locura que los Thalmor llaman como "destino superior". Durante mucho tiempo estuve bajo el dominio malvado de dicho clan de los altmer, usando mis poderes y mi presencia para cumplir sus viles agendas con solo un objetivo en sus corruptas mentes: conquistar. Dicho collar que habéis causado que él rompiera era el collar que la primera pareja usó para pactar la paz entre su pueblo y yo, corrompida por los Thalmor para tenerme como su marioneta. Ahora me habéis liberado de siglos de esclavitud y de ello tenéis mi eterna gratitud. –

Después de dicha batalla, Kynaerima fue a hablar con su pueblo donde contó toda la verdad, y aquellos Thalmor que intentaron decir lo contrario fueron silenciados para siempre por ella misma. De esa forma, la reina pronto se preocupó por las acciones cometidas y pronto mandó embajadores para negociar la paz. Fueron algo difíciles los acuerdos porque la mayor parte de Tamriel quería vengarse de tanto daño sufrido, pero Indominera y Gir'mania lograron imponerse para dictar un tratado justo que no causara más odio y rencor en el futuro. Los principales puntos eran:

1-El Dominio Aldmeri cedería la provincia de Elsweyr, que ahora actuaría como una nación independiente. Valenwood seguiría bajo su dominio como protectorado.

2-El Dominio Aldmeri debía pagar compensaciones por los daños causados en la Segunda Gran Guerra en un plazo flexible sin que incurriese a presión de parte de los vencedores.

3-Los supervivientes Thalmor serían arrestados y debían ser "desmilitarizados" para que sus filosofías extremistas fueran extinguidas.

4-El Dominio Aldmeri firmaría junto al resto de Tamriel un nuevo acuerdo para asegurar la paz mundialmente y de esa forma asegurarse de evitar un nuevo conflicto en el futuro.

Después de firmar el nuevo "Tratado de los Sangre de Dragón", la celebración llegó a las naciones vencedoras. Después de siglos de conflicto, finalmente el inicio de una nueva era se veía en el horizonte. Los líderes y los ejércitos aliados fueron a celebrar primero a Cyrodiil, donde después de una semana de festejo, todo el mundo agradeció su colaboración a sus compañeros y luego abandonaron la capital para volver a sus hogares. Kynaerima se quedó en las Islas Estivalia donde guiaría a la reina en la nueva época de paz, pero como Odahviing, les dio a las dos _dovahkiin_ el derecho de invocarla en un _thu'um_ cuando necesitaran su ayuda. Aparte, ambas mujeres juraron que la vieron pestañear coquetamente al joven dragón rojo. **(*Lenny face*)**

Pronto ambas volvieron a Skyrim donde reinaron en paz y armonía con todo el pueblo, aunque ambas siguieron aventurándose, después de todo, no eran de los tipos de sentarse en un trono todo el santo día escuchando los reclamos formales de la gente en el salón. Ambas prefieren actuar y demostrar que estarían siempre junto a su pueblo. Eso y les dejaron a los jarls todo el papeleo XD.

Después de un año de reinado, dos eventos importantes ocurrieron. El primero siendo un complot vampírico para apagar el sol a la que ambas mujeres lograron evitar junto con la ayuda de una orden de caza vampiros conocidos como "Guardia del Alba" y Serana, la hija vampira del líder enemigo y ganándose a otro aliado dragónico llamado Durnehviir y un arco chulo capaz de llamar al Sol para apoyo aéreo XD. Y la segunda siendo el nacimiento de la princesa Nimidyri. Justamente después del evento, Indominera y Veezara tuvieron la felicidad de saber que serían padres, y después de nueve meses, Nimidyri finalmente llegó al mundo en medio de celebraciones y una noticia impresionante. Para el gusto de la madre, el padre y la tía, los Barbas Grises dijeron que los poderes de las _dovahkiin_ eran hereditarios (claro mientras lo practiquen regularmente o se perderían de nuevo con el tiempo) así que pronto dijeron que con gusto la entrenarían una vez tuviera edad, talento y responsabilidad suficiente. La niña nació con los ojos rojos de su madre, la nariz y los cuernos de su padre y su piel toda negra. Para los padres, no era nada extraño ya que cuando se trataba del color de la piel, el factor se legaba a la suerte.

Y así, Skyrim se ha convertido en un símbolo de paz y armonía en toda Tamriel, inspirando al resto de las provincias un ejemplo a seguir. En dicho reino, aunque no fuera completa, la paz parecía finalmente prosperar en cualquier rincón de la provincia, siempre dando la bienvenida a cualquier persona deseando dar un nuevo comienzo en su vida. Pero dicha paz vino a un costo que todo el mundo conoce muy bien y saben que a pesar de que ello fue hace 5 años, siempre hay que estar alerta para evitar que los esfuerzos hechos no fueran en vano durante un largo tiempo. Y ahora, dicha alerta será la clave para determinar si el reino podrá mantener la paz o volverá a caer en caos con la llegada de un antiguo ancestro y un grupo de personas que son completamente extranjeras a Tamriel.

* * *

 **¡UF! ¡Este si fue un capítulo largo de escribir! ¡Al menos logré acabarlo antes de la medianoche! En serio, estoy escribiendo esto a las 11:52 pm, por favor ayúdenme…**

 **Bueno, pues aquí esta el capítulo "piloto" de los eventos de Skyrim. Espero que les haya gustado mi versión resumida de la aventura nórdica que todo el mundo experimenta. Y ahora tendrán que esperar un largo rato para el siguiente capítulo ya que ahora he de realizar el siguiente para los SFH.**

 **¡Hasta la vista! StrikeForceHeroeTeller out…**

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

 **Guardia:- ¡Su majestad! Lamento mucho tener que interrumpir ahora, ¡pero es una emergencia! –**

 **Gir'mania:- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora que podría causar dicha interrupción en una de nuestras celebraciones más importantes? –**

 **Guardia:- ¡Una especie de anomalía mágica surgió al sureste de aquí! ¡Y parece que transportó todo un eficio su majestad!**


	3. Chapter 2 El Festival de las Reinas

**Elder Scrolls: La Orden del Dovah**

 **Bueno damas y caballeros, no tengo excusa alguna (excepto tal vez que fue mi primer semestre en la universidad y que las tareas y proyectos ERAN muy consumidores de mi tiempo) para explicar la razón por la cual me tarde casi MEDIO AÑO en hacer un mísero capítulo. No se preocupen, ello no me detendrá, pero puede ralentizarme más en el proceso de escritura (aparte, acabo de comprar "For Honor" y ese videojuego me da varias ideas para este cuento). Ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones, ¡a la lectura!**

 **P.D: Los personajes de Skyrim y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen. Los grandes creadores me demandarían hasta Oblivion XD.**

 **Capítulo 2: El festival de los dragones.**

El día amanecía en la Mansión de Villa Lacustre, hogar de una de las más famosas leyendas de Tamriel. Dicha leyenda se encontraba a gusto junto a su amor en el piso superior de la mansión, despertando después de una noche de pasión. El día de hoy justamente iba a ser un día muy ocupado para nuestra heroína pues era un día muy especial para la nación que ella dirigía junto con su prima. Pero antes tenía la tarea de preparar a la familia que ambas crearon para el largo día.

Indominera _(moviéndose perezosamente en la cama)_ : - Veezara, Veezara… -

Su marido ni se movió: - …amor mío…

Mismo resultado: "Por las malas es entonces"

Justamente en las habitaciones de al lado, Lydia, la primera edecán de las dos leyendas, apenas se despertaba después de tener una larga noche soportando los ruidos tras la pared, así que no se sorprendió cuando escuchó algo parecido a un trueno viniendo de la habitación principal.

Lydia: "Algún día se le pasará la mano y matará a su marido de esa forma."

La edecán se levantó de la cama y fue a la de su compañera guardia roja Rayya despertándola diciéndole: - Ve afuera y despierta a Gunjar para que prepare el carruaje, yo iré a despertar al resto. –

Rayya _(bostezando)_ : - ¿Tenían ambos que ser ruidosos anoche? Casi no pego el ojo… -

Lydia solo se rio entre dientes y bajó las escaleras hacia el ala de las habitaciones. Sin embargo, justamente al llegar a la puerta se sorprendió en ver a una niña lagarto ya despierta y vestida saliendo de volada de la habitación justamente chocando con ella.

Lydia: - ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado allí pequeña princesa! –

Nimidyri: - ¡Perdón tía Lydia! ¡Pero es que estoy muy emocionada! ¡Hoy es el festival y quiero ir ya! –

Intentó rodearla, pero Lydia la agarró antes de que se escapara: - ¡Alto allí pequeña sanguijuela! ¡Tú sabes que debes ser educada con tus padres y por eso…! –

Nimidyri: - _Feim!_ –

Acto seguido la niña se hizo etérea y se liberó del agarre de su tía. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera subir un escalón, escuchó la voz de su madre gritar en _dovahzul: - ¡Nimi! ¡Quédate abajo o no habrá pastel para ti durante el festival! –_

A pesar de que Nimidyri fuera una niña prodigio y supiera hablar en la lengua de los dragones y la primera palabra de varios _thu'ums_ , de las que no tenía era la que, según sus hermanos, le daba la habilidad de ralentizar el tiempo. Así que decidió no arriesgarse y se fue a la cocina. Mientras tanto Lydia fue a buscar a las hermanas adoptivas de Nimidyri quienes no estaban allí así que le preguntó al bardo Llewellyn "El Ruiseñor": - Oye, ¿No has vista a las demás princesas? –

Llewellyn: - Salieron temprano a entrenar. Deben de estar cerca del lago haciendo duelos de práctica. –

Lydia: - Gracias, iré por ellas. Entretiene a la princesa mientras tanto, ¿puedes? –

De ese modo, pronto la edecán salió y caminó directo al lago donde vio a Sofía, Lucía y Runa practicando cada una sus estilos de pelea. En los 5 años que vivieron junto a sus madres adoptivas las niñas habían empezado a desarrollar sus propias habilidades (así como sus mentes y, claro, cuerpos). Primero estaba Runa quien vestía ropas parecidas a las que usadas por el Gremio de Ladrones solo que en una talla más pequeña. Los años en Riften habían hecho de Runa una ladrona con potencial aparte de que ella desarrolló una admiración por la habilidad de sacar delante de las narices de todos varias monedas de oro sin que se dieran cuenta, así que en ese camino se concentró su entrenamiento junto con sus dos madres. Aunque no pareciera un camino noble, ellas le habían dicho "que a veces las sombras son el escudo de las luces". Lucía prefirió ir por el camino de la cacería ya que en Carrera Blanca los prados eran un terreno ideal para empezar a practicar y para ello vestía una versión más chiquita de un set completo de armadura de cuero para darle movilidad y amortiguación suficiente para su hobby. Aparte, ella pronto demostró un gran talento con el arco que pronto Gir'mania le lego Céfiro, el arco de la fallecida Katria. Y, por último, tenemos a Sofía quien, sorprendiendo a toda su familia, eligió ser una maga nórdica. Debido al frío que sufrió en Ventalia, Sofía desarrolló una aspiración de saber las artes arcanas para al menos poder invocar algo de fuego para sobrevivir en las duras noches. Incluso aunque ahora tuviera una cama y un techo donde refugiarse, ella sabía que otros como ella no tenían las mismas oportunidades así que se mantuvo firme en ser una maga para "iluminar la vida de varios desamparados". Y lo hacía bien, desde el inicio, Gir'mania notó que Sofía tenía grandes aptitudes para la magia en todo tipo de escuelas; ello le hizo preguntarse "¿Quién habrá sido su verdadera madre?" Vestía la "Diadema del Sabio" más una túnica gris junto con zapatos grises encantados que le daban más maná y resistencia mágica.

Cuando las tres vieron a Lydia acercarse ya sabían que hacer así que cesaron sus actividades y se pusieron en línea y con una reverencia saludaron a su edecán: - Buenos días tía Lydia. –

Lydia: - Buenos días, su nobleza. –

Lucía _(gruñendo)_ : - Oh tía Lydia, ya te dijimos que no es necesario llamarnos así. Eso es solo para extraños y otros nobles y tú eres familia. –

Lydia: - Y me halaga serlo niñas, pero ustedes ya saben que es más por respeto y porque merecen el título. –

El gesto hizo sonreír a las tres jóvenes hasta que Sofía dijo: - ¿Ya se despertaron mamá y papá? –

Lydia: - Así es, y síganme de una vez porque su hermana menor está en la cocina y ya saben cómo es. –

A esto las 4 personas salieron corriendo hacia la mansión, después de todo lo que menos necesitaban eran tener a Nimidyri toda hiperactiva antes de que siquiera el festival empezara. Sin embargo, antes de regresar, Sofía dijo: - ¡Ah, esperen! ¡Tengo que ir a recoger a la abuela! ¡Ahorita los alcanzo! –

Acto seguido, invocó un bastón en su mano, canalizó un hechizo y desapareció en un rastro de luz.

Y mientras esto ocurría afuera, dentro de la mansión finalmente el matrimonio argoniano se vestía y preparaba para el día.

Veezara _(sobándose la cabeza)_ : - Te he dicho que mejor uses uno de tus hechizos para despertarme. Algún día me dejarás con un dolor de cabeza enorme. –

Indominera _(tono seductor)_ : - Tú sabes que a mí me encanta marcar mi dominio en ciertos modos. –

Veezara sin embargo no se inmutó y como muestra de afecto, le jaló un poquito la cola a Indominera quien terminó sintiendo un escalofrío por la zona: -¡! ¡Te dije que soy sensible allí! –

Veezara _(mirada burlona)_ : - Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego Oyente. –

Antes de que pudieran continuar su juego, escucharon las puertas principales abrirse y la voz de Lydia decir: - ¡Su majestad! ¡Baje a desayunar que hay que llegar temprano a la Cuenca del Dragón! ¡Recuerde lo que acordó con su prima! –

Indominera: - Lástima, parece que habrá que posponer nuestro juego para más tarde. –

Veezara: - Bueno, siempre podemos celebrar el festival a nuestro modo. –

Indominera: - Soy toda oídos… -

Veezara _(susurrándole en la oreja)_ : - Para más tarde. Hay que saludar a nuestra princesa primero. –

La pareja pronto salió de su habitación, saludo al resto de la familia y fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno donde se encontraron a su bardo dándole un pan a su hija argoniana.

Llewellyn _(haciendo una reverencia)_ : - ¡Buenos días sus majestades! –

Nimidyri: - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué van a hacer de desayunar? –

Veezara: - Te tenemos una sorpresa mi pequeña dragoncita. El día de hoy alguien muy especial será la cocinera principal y nos dará un manjar especial. –

Nimidyri _(emocionada)_ : - ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? –

En eso todos los miembros escucharon las puertas volver a abrirse y la voz de Sofía decir: - ¡Hola a todos! ¡Traje a la abuela! –

Al oír eso Nimidyri salió como bólido de la cocina y se dirigió a la entrada donde abrazó a una argoniana que tenía escalas amarillas que con el tiempo habían adquirido un tono más gris y estaban más arrugadas que las de su hija y su nieta aparte de que en la frente tenía una singular marca verde de nacimiento. Aparte llevaba un vestido amarillo con cinturón (como en el juego).

Nimidyri: - ¡Abuela! –

Virriki _(con afecto)_ : - ¿Cómo está la chiquita más linda y "pechiocha" de la casa? ¿Extrañaste mucho a tu abuelita? – **(Antes de que se lo pregunten, sí, así me decía mi abuela cuando yo era un niño chiquito)**

Nimidyri: - ¡Sí! ¡Y mucho más con los ricos pays que haces! –

Virriki: - Pues en ese caso tienes suerte porque hoy haré una receta especial con tu ingrediente favorito: ¡Uvas! –

Nimidyri y las demás niñas: - ¡YEY! –

Los adultos miraban divertidos la escena, y es que todos sabían que el pay de uvas de la abuela era realmente deliciosa.

Indominera: "De lo que se está perdiendo mi prima. ¿Cómo le irá allá en Carrera Blanca?"

 **Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Carrera Blanca, en el Hogar de la Brisa (9:00 am) …**

Justamente en ese momento, dos altmer estaban cocinando mientras dos jóvenes esperaban en la mesa. Aunque ambas altmer lucían jóvenes, una de ellas tenía la piel un poco más arrugada que su compañera aparte de que su cabello rubio tenía menos brillo que la de la primera.

La altmer más joven vestía un vestido caqui junto con una tiara especial y zapatos etéreos aparte de que se notaba que llevaba dos dagas en su cintura. La otra vestía un vestido celeste con una franja vertical blanca y zapatos negros.

La más joven pronto habló…

Gir'mania: - ¿Cómo quedó? –

Gii'venhi _(probando el plato)_ : - Hmmmm… le faltó un poco de sal, pero está bien. –

Gir'mania: - Genial, ¡Alesan! ¡Blaise! Ya pueden traer sus platos. –

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron y se sirvieron un poco de la sopa que Gir'mania acaba de hacer. Luego le siguieron la mencionada y la abuela y pronto todos estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando.

Alesan: - Hmm… ¡está delicioso! No esperaba que las verduras fueran así de ricas. -

Gii'venhi: - ¿Ves? Es solo cuestión de mezclarlas y dejar que sus sabores hagan la magia. –

Gir'mania: - Ahora al menos conozco tu secreto, ¿alguien se encargó de anotar la receta verdad? –

Blaise: - Desde el inicio la anoté mamá. Puede que lo haga para nuestro puesto en el festival. –

Blaise demostró ser el cocinero de la familia, haciendo todo tipo de recetas que sus dos madres y abuelas conocían e incluso mejorándolas. Era tan bueno que eventualmente se hizo una tiendecita pequeña en todas las comarcas en donde varias personas esperaban con mucho gusto solo para disfrutar de las delicias que hacía. Ahorita estaba vestido con una playera gris y pantalones negros y un delantal blanco listo para abrir su puesto en cualquier momento.

Gir'mania: - Me alegraría saber cuándo los hagas para que mande a alguien por 10 platos. –

Blaise: - Que graciosa ma. –

Gir'mania: - Por cierto, Alesan, ¿tienes todo preparado para tu venta de joyería? –

Alesan, a diferencia del resto de sus hermanastros y hermanastras, prefería el trabajo duro y aprendió en su tiempo en las minas a observar los diferentes tipos de minerales. Después de ser adoptado, sus madres vieron su potencial y le enseñaron la profesión de herrero, aunque como era muy joven aún, solo le enseñaron a hacer joyería, mochilas y materiales de construcción, el resto vendría después.

Alesan: - Si mamá. Aunque, ¿realmente era necesario que hicieras tanta publicidad sobre nosotros? –

Afuera, en la ciudad había algunos anuncios que patrocinaban a los dos jóvenes y sus artículos.

Gir'mania: - Ooh, tú sabes que hago lo mejor para ustedes. Aparte, yo lo pagué todo así que nadie puede quejarse de que malgastamos los fondos públicos. – **(En serio, ahorita tengo más de 100,000 de oro en el juego)**

Gii'venhi: - A propósito, ¿Cuándo llega el resto de la familia y los invitados? –

Gir'mania _(tomando una taza de leche)_ : - Los invitados llegaran pasado el mediodía, y con respecto a mi prima, ella debería de estar en camino ahora mismo. –

En eso, puso abajo su taza y dijo: - Terminé, me voy a vestir e iré a hablar con el Jarl Balgruuf ahora mismo. Los veré más tarde en Cuenca del Dragón. –

Después de decirlo se fue a vestir arriba, volvió a bajar y se despidió de todos antes de salir hacia el castillo. Por el camino mucha gente la terminó saludando con una risa en sus caras, algunos por respeto, otros por amistad. Ella devolvió los saludos hasta que, al llegar a la plaza del roble, escuchó un jaleo proviniendo de Jorvanskrr. Y justamente después un hombre vestido en armadura nórdica salió disparado por la puerta. Gir'mania pronto lo reconoció.

Gir'mania: - ¿En qué lío te metiste ahora Vilkas? –

Vilkas _(levántandose)_ : - ¡Ah, heraldo! En realidad, estamos ayudando a nuestros compañeros del Colegio con sus nuevos hechizos. –

Gir'mania: - ¿En serio? De toda la gente de Skyrim, ustedes serían los últimos disponibles en ayudar a los magos, ¿Qué tipo de hechizos son que causan mucho jaleo en este momento? –

Vilkas: - Quizá quiera verlo usted misma. –

Al entrar, Gir'mania pronto vio al resto de los Compañeros en fila justo enfrente de sus amigos del Colegio. Justamente cuando todos vieron entrar a la Alta Reina, hicieron una reverencia a la vez que decían: - Es un honor verla su majestad. –

A lo que Gir'mania respondió: - Y un placer volver a verlos amigos míos. Ahora, ¿alguien me puede decir que tipos de hechizos están haciendo que manda a volar a gente a través de puertas? –

Todo el mundo apuntó al khajita: - Wow, J'zargo se siente decepcionado de que siempre le caiga la culpa al pobre. –

Vilkas: - ¡Me dijiste que iba a ser un impulso leve! Nada de "lanzarme a la puerta" estaba incluido. –

Gir'mania: - Muchachos, les dije a todos que se guardaran sus habilidades para la fiesta. ¿Qué no les quedó claro? –

Breyna: - Actualmente, J'zargo pensó que aun podíamos improvisar así que… -

Gir'mania: - Perdóname que te interrumpa Brey, pero el plan ya quedó y nos pegaremos a ello. Lo que menos necesito son incidentes mágicos en este día. –

Después de notar que el ambiente se volvió algo tenso, agregó: - Ánimo muchachos. De todos modos, hoy es un día muy especial para todo Skyrim y para varios, ver a los Compañeros junto con los magos del Colegio será un espectáculo único y los voy a necesitar a todos en su mejor forma. Y después de eso, ¡todo un banquete digno de Sovngarde! –

A esto varios aullaron de emoción (algunos literalmente) y Gir'mania continuo: - Ahora, si me disculpan, he de ir al castillo para empezar el protocolo. Los veré en la fiesta muchachos. ¡Ah! ¡J'zargo, quiero ver arreglada esa puerta! –

Escuchando un gemido del culpable, Gir'mania reanudó su camino: "Espero que ya estés en camino aquí, Indomi."

 **Cerca de Cauce Boscoso (1 hora más tarde…)**

En el pueblo al borde de la comarca de Carrera Blanca, la familia tuvo que detenerse debido a una urgencia.

Veezara: - Les dije a ambas que no tomaran tanto en el desayuno. –

Indominera: - Se ve que siguen siendo nórdicas en su interior después de todo. ¿Te imaginas cómo será cuando brinden con su primera cerveza? –

Veezara: - Ruego a que la casa siga en pie ese día. –

Justamente las tres chicas adoptivas detuvieron el viaje para una parada rápida causada por beber más de la cuenta y ahora sus dos padres las esperaban en la herrería de Alvor, mientras Nimidyri y Virriki seguían esperando en la carreta. En ese momento ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse y de allí salió el viejo herrero que 5 años antes había ayudado a las _dovahkiin_.

Al verlos, exclamó alegre: - ¡Por Shor! ¡Que me coma un dragón si mis ojos me engañan y no es la Sangre de Dragón frente a mí! –

Indominera _(alegre)_ : - ¡Alvor! –

Ambos se abrazaron mientras Alvor decía: - Es un placer volver a verte, Indominera. ¿Quién diría que tú y tu prima traerían prosperidad ese día? –

Indominera: - Nadie lo supo Alvor. Hasta los Barbas Grises se preguntaban lo mismo. –

Alvor: - Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo han estado las cosas recientemente? Según escuché, los Compañeros y los magos darán un espectáculo único en el festival. –

Indominera: - Eso es algo que te puedo confirmar que sucederá. Con respecto al resto de mi vida, ha sido más o menos igual. Salir hacia la siguiente comarca, hablar con lo Jarls, realizar misiones, cuidar a mi familia, ir a lidiar con el dragón ocasional. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo para ser sincera. –

Veezara: - No exactamente, ¿recuerdas que la Hermandad Oscura y el Gremio de Ladrones siguen vigilando? –

Cuando ambas mujeres se convirtieron en las reinas de Skyrim, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar la manera de evitar que fueran vinculadas con dichas organizaciones y a la vez, continuar trabajando para ellas de forma discreta. En un gran acto de coordinación, destreza y habilidad mental, Gir'mania e Indominera diseñaron un plan maestro que garantizaría que ambas seguirían trabajando como las líderes de dichas facciones sin ser vinculadas ni criticadas de ser inefectivas. La mayor parte del plan consistía en hacer trabajos públicos de "limpieza" y "cacería" de los miembros de dichas organizaciones de dicha forma que todo el mundo creyera que ambas estaban controlando a los ladrones y asesinos, al menos para calmar y dar a la gente común una sensación de seguridad. Para los nobles y comerciantes, el plan incluía unos guardias personales y una "tarifa" especial para que los dos gremios no los pusieran en sus miras. Por el otro lado, el gran plan maestro tenía sus "defectos" también que se hacían visibles cuando de repente se escuchaban rumores de que algunos de los ladrones o asesinos escaparon de prisión, algunas casas "seguras" terminaron siendo robadas y los cuerpos de algunos nobles eran encontrados en lugares insospechados. Justamente el mayor defecto era que el plan, aunque era complicado de aprender, era fácil de memorizar y superar si se seguía las indicaciones de las dos mentes maestras.

Y de esa forma, la fama de la Hermandad Oscura y el Gremio de Ladrones se mantuvo grande durante los 5 años de reinado de ambas reinas.

Indominera: - Lo sé, pero por hoy no hay que preocuparse, el dinero que dejamos de "tributo" será suficiente para que suspendan sus actividades por lo menos tres días. –

Cosa que tenía razón, ambas mujeres declararon que durante el festival no habría robos ni asesinatos (y que usaran el dinero para festejar a lo grande).

Indominera: - ¿Y cómo van las cosas por aquí Alvor? –

Alvor: - Con la cantidad de nobles que han venido a asistir al festival, no podría estar mejor. ¡Hace tiempo que no he tenido tantos pedidos amontonados para la semana! –

Indominera: - ¿Cómo cuánto te pidieron? –

Alvor: - Unos diez pedidos para mañana nada más. –

Indominera _(boquiabierta)_ : - ¿¡Diez pedidos para solo mañana!? ¿¡No crees que eso es más de tu capacidad!? (No sé si lo sepas, pero te estás volviendo más viejo hombre.) –

En eso, justamente su esposa Sigrid salió de la choza y dijo: - Si crees que eso lo detendrá se equivoca mi reina. Ya le dije eso repetidas veces y tiene lo terco de un nórdico. –

Veezara: - Como toda Skyrim. –

A este chiste pronto Indominera empezó a reír y pronto le siguieron su esposo y los dos herreros. Cuando terminaron justamente vieron a las niñas volver de la posada del Gigante Dormido.

Indominera: - Bueno amigos, fue un placer hablar con ustedes, ¿tendrán algo de tiempo para ir al festival? –

Sigrid: - Alguien va a tener que vender las armas que este necio hizo ayer. Puede que me toque junto a tu niño prodigio en joyas. –

Indominera: - ¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos más tarde entonces! –

Ambas parejas se despidieron y pronto volvieron a realizar sus actividades.

Mientras regresaba a la carreta, Indominera pensaba: "Me pregunto, ¿Cómo se encontrará el abuelo?"

 **En la Garganta del Mundo…**

Cuando uno usa un término familiar a alguien que no es de su misma sangre, es una muestra enorme de afecto, cariño, confianza y amor que es difícil de ignorar en el mundo de Skyrim. El término "abuelo" no es para tomárselo a la ligera, pues indica que eres un mentor en la vida de alguien y que aparte tienes respeto de parte de las generaciones más jóvenes ya que ellos saben que tienes experiencia y consejos que ellos desconocen.

La descripción justa para el dragón gris que descansaba en la punta de la montaña más alta de Skyrim, viendo desde el lugar el valle de Carrera Blanca repleta de tiendas, fogatas y gente preparándose para celebrar. Este era un espectáculo que no se ve todos los días y el dragón no iba a desperdiciar la vista que daba.

Paarthurnax: _**"Dovahkins, habeís cambiado mucho la tierra que ustedes tratan como hogar. Desde aquel día en que subisteis los 7 mil escalones, tuve el instinto de que vuestra aparición dejaría un legado como el que su dios Talos dejó hace siglos."**_ Una sonrisa se formó en su hocico.

Sin embargo, pronto desapareció cuando recordó haber tenido un presentimiento hace poco. Justamente, la noche anterior, Paarthurnax sintió una magia familiar que había creído que había desaparecido desde la batalla contra Alduin en la montaña. Una nueva alteración mágica en el tiempo se había abierto pero esta vez, el origen no era en el pasado como la última vez, sorprendentemente era del futuro. Esto le dio curiosidad y también preocupación a Paarthurnax. La única forma que conocía que tales tipos de cosas ocurrieran era a través de una magia poderosa y solo había dos métodos: o eras un mago que tenía poderes parecidos a Shalidor, Magnus o algún otro archimago antiguo o conseguías dicho poder con un artefacto antiguo y poderoso.

Quienes sean que hayan logrado hacer eso, serían un peligro difícil de repeler si eran hostiles. La Crisis de Oblivion había ocurrido gracias a ello. Afortunadamente, dicha alteración pronto se estabilizó y ello dio la confirmación que Paarthurnax necesitaba: la alteración fue hecha por un aparato. Sin embargo, debía estar alerta, no se sabe aún quién o qué lo activó y con qué propósito lo hizo.

Lo que nos devuelve al presente. Justo en el momento en que terminó de pensar, Paarthurnax escuchó el sonido de dos pares de alas acercándose. Un par sonaba fuerte y robusta, el típico estilo de dragones jóvenes y saludables. El otro par sonaba más suave y elegante, con un estilo diferente que caracterizaba a las dragonas. Ambos dragones pronto aterrizaron y el dragón viejo se volteó a saludarlos. Eran Odahviing y Kynaerima.

Paarthurnax _**(en dovahzul)**_ **: -** _ **Bienvenidos de vuelta jóvenes. ¿Se divirtieron mucho? –**_

La pregunta no era gratuita. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, era obvio que Odahviing y Kynaerima estaban disfrutando de "beneficios" entre ellos dos. Después de todo, la primera vez que escaparon para disfrutar, terminaron rugiendo tanto que el pueblo terminó pidiéndoles a las reinas que arreglaran el asunto y ambas los descubrieron en su "juego". Obvio, le dijeron a su gente que ya lidiaron con el problema: dos dragones "peleando". Sin embargo, le dijeron a la pareja que la próxima vez fueran a una isla o algún lugar inhospitable para evitar volver a causar relajo. Lo que hicieron con gusto la semana pasada.

Odahviing _ **: - ¿Tú qué crees? Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Por una vez pienso que nuestra inmortalidad nos da una enorme ventaja. –**_

Kynaerima se sonrojó un poco antes de tomar un tono serio ante el anciano _ **: - Tú también lo sentiste, ¿verdad? –**_

Paarthurnax _ **: - Sí, lo que sea que lo haya causado proviene de un futuro lejano y hablo de milenios. Al parecer, algún aparato mágico de nuestra época debió lograr ser preservado durante ese largo tiempo. –**_

Kynaerima _ **: - ¿Cómo habrá sido posible aquello? Ni siquiera nosotros, los dovah, podríamos aguantar todo ese tiempo sin que otro dragón nos mate o la propia naturaleza nos reclame. –**_

Odahviing _ **: - Hmmm... actualmente creo que uno de nosotros sí puede aguantar ese tiempo. –**_

Los otros dos quedaron confusos ante dicha frase, pero luego comprendieron cuando Odahviing de repente rugió _ **: - Dur-neh-viir! –**_ Si alguien sabía de magias inmortales, ese era el dragón maldito.

Durnehviir _ **: - Supongo que mi asistencia tiene que ver con el fenómeno mágico. ¿Me equivoco? –**_

Odahviing _ **: - ¿Cómo? ¿Pudiste sentirlo también allí, en el Recordatorio de las Almas? –**_

Durnehviir _ **: - Recuerda joven, que nosotros los dovah, siempre podemos sentir conexiones con cualquier parte de Nirn… -**_

Odahviing _ **: - ¡No, no! Me comprendes mal, el fenómeno mágico NO procede de un dovah ni de Nirn... al menos técnicamente. –**_

Durneeviir _(intrigado)_ _ **: - Hmmm… ahora eso si es complicado, ¿a qué se refieren exactamente? –**_

Paarthurnax le explicó todo lo relacionado con el tema a lo que el dragón maldito pronto respondió _ **: - Es una corazonada, pero por lo familiar que suena esto, creo que tal vez el objeto mágico que fue usado sea un Pergamino Antiguo. –**_

Kynaerima _ **: - ¿Un Pergamino Antiguo? Espera… ¡tienes razón! Si recuerdo bien, dichos pergaminos han estado incluso antes de los dovahs y por ende son más poderosos que nosotros. –**_

Paarthurnax _ **: - Y eso es lo que me preocupa. Para realizar este tipo de magia, dicho Pergamino debe ser leído por alguien con capacidades iguales a las de dichos objetos. –**_

Odahviing _ **: - Eso y pagar el costo con su vista si es que quien lo leyó fue un mortal. ¿Será alguno de nuestros enemigos que volvió a aparecer en el futuro y están decididos a cambiar el pasado? ¿Y si es… él? –**_

Paarthurnax _ **: - No te preocupes. La anomalía, aunque brotaba magia poderosa, ha sido muy estable que me ha permitido identificar unas auras familiares.**_ (El resto pone atención) _ **Muchachos, me agrada mucho decirles que los dovahs sobrevivirán por milenios, del portal he sentido la magia originaria de 7 dragones,**_ (los otros se sienten alegres de saber que su especie seguirá existiendo) _ **pero lo más sorprendente es que las cápsulas de dichas magias son más pequeñas de lo que un dovah debería presentar. –**_

Originalmente, la magia de un usuario o criatura en Nirn tiende a ser proporcional al tamaño del usuario. Eso quiere decir que la cantidad de las reservas de magicka de un dragón debe ser igual o mayor a su tamaño. Los humanos, al tener justamente una menor magnitud en ello, tienen menos reservas de magia y, por ende, son menos poderosos en habilidades mágicas. Sin embargo, también tienen la capacidad de superar dicho límite mediante unos métodos llamados "de vinculación" y uno de los pocos que se conocen es que la sangre del mago se fusionara con la sangre de la criatura de la que deseara obtener poder. ¿Suena familiar? Justamente hay dos ejemplos de este tipo de método liderando ahora mismo Skyrim. Y como justamente Paarthurnax mencionó que la magia era originaria de dragones, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Kynaerima _ **: - ¿Eso quiere decir que quienes vendrán del portal son dovahkiins? –**_

Paarthurnax _ **: - Al menos la versión del futuro. Grandes artes y habilidades se pierden o evolucionan con el tiempo y puede que si bien su magia sea parecida a la de su predecesora no tengan el mismo poder bruto o sea más complejo del que tenemos conocimiento. –**_

Odahviing _ **: - Así que hasta ahora solo hay que preocuparnos de los 7 dovahkiins del futuro y de las intenciones de su grupo. Sinceramente, esto suena como algo sencillo de solucionar. No se lo digan a las dos reinas, pero ellas son maestras en diplomacia. –**_

Durnehviir _ **: - Eso y saben imponer su "voz". –**_ **(Ba-dum-tss)**

Eso hizo reír a Odahviing y sacar unas risitas de Kyna. Pero Paarthurnax seguía serio y Durnehviir pronto lo notó.

Durnehviir _ **: - ¿Hay algo que te preocupa que debamos saber también? –**_

Paarthurnax _ **: - Hay algo, y es un asunto serio porque tiene que ver con los ancestros y la historia de los dovahkiins y no me refiero a los actuales. –**_

 **En las llanuras de Carrera Blanca (12:00 pm) …**

Para cuando Indominera llegó al castillo, el pueblo ya había empezado las festividades lo que indicó que pronto los jóvenes de la familia salieron a sus puestos en la feria escoltados por un edecán a su servicio. Sofía fue hacia su puesto de alquimia móvil en las afueras del muro oeste junto con Valdimar donde al llegar vio a dos personas en el lugar: una era una dunmer de pelo rubio y con sus ojos extrañamente amarillos indicando que estaba ciega en vestido azul claro y con una carreta pequeña jalada por un potro que contenía plantas de color rojo; el otro era un khajita joven de la misma edad de Sofía con un color naranja claro en su pelaje. Vestía una túnica negra con la capucha doblada atrás, revelando sus dos orejas grises semi-puntiagudas. Ambos la vieron y la saludaron a lo que ella respondió: - ¡Hola señora Sarethi! ¡Hola Mer'kurion! –

Ambos: - ¡Hola Sofía! –

Sofía: - ¿Ya está todo listo? –

Mer'kurion: - Ya me había encargado de todo Sofía, justamente acabábamos de guardar la última caja de raíces. –

Sofía: - ¡Perfecto! Ah, por cierto, señora Sarethi, con respecto al precio que acordamos, he oído sobre lo que pasó después de aquel robo y como se perdió la mercancía al intentar recuperarla así que pensé… -

Avrusa: - No te preocupes, ya tu madre me dio suficiente pensión como para que tuviera dinero de sobra para dos cosechas. –

Sofía: - ¡Genial! Aunque, ¿no crees qué…? –

Avrusa _(frustrada)_ : - ¿Qué serviría mejor para financiar los estudios de mi hermana? –

Sofía se alejó un poco por la reacción inesperada, pero Avrusa pronto cambió de parecer y le susurró: - No se lo digas a Aduri pero pronto será su cumpleaños y con lo bien que ha prosperado la granja estos 5 años, creo que ya es momento de que ella pueda seguir sus sueños. –

Sofía _(guiñando el ojo)_ : - Su sorpresa está a salvo conmigo. ¡Ah! Y tenga aquí… _(le pasa una bolsa de semillas)_ estas son uvas especiales. En el Colegio hemos de hacer un proyecto para finales de la estación y a mí se me ocurrió que tal vez pueda sacar un truquito para hacer que los alimentos aguanten más tiempo. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de plantarlas en su granja? –

A diferencia de lo que era hace 5 años, el Colegio de Hibernalia había recuperado parte de su fama cuando se supo que ambas Altas Reinas aprendieron gran parte de sus hechizos más útiles en aquel lugar. Ello no quiere decir que los prejuicios de varios se hubieran extinguido, pero al menos la fama obtenida fue suficiente para que todas las comarcas aceptaran dicho Colegio como una institución patrimonial de Skyrim lo que indicaba que pronto más alumnos empezaron a asistir al lugar que pronto Hibernalia se vio reconstruida en varias partes. No volvería a ser la gran ciudad que fue antes de la inundación, pero al menos ahora era un buen lugar para vivir para los refugiados de Morrowind y otras regiones lo que aparte daba una mayor economía y más posibles investigaciones para las dos directoras del lugar. Y sí, Sofía actualmente cursaba allí y ya lleva la reputación de ser la "mayor nórdica talentosa de Skyrim." **(¡Pero en serio! ¡Hasta iguala a sus dos madres!)**

Avrusa: - No hay problema, aunque ¿por qué en mi granja? –

Sofía: - Ah, es que allá en Riften el clima sería lo suficientemente cálido para que la planta terminé creciendo más que si lo plantara en los invernaderos de Hibernalia. Aparte, modifiqué estas semillas para que se estimulen más con el sonido así que, como usted tiene una granja de raíces de nirn. –

Avrusa: - Comprendo. Muy bien, pero no esperes que de repente yo me encargue de cuidar tu proyecto ¿eh? –

Sofía: - No se preocupe, pondré una gema de teletransporte allí para observarlas a diario. –

Avrusa: - Se ve que realmente vives para tu título jovencita. ¡Suerte con tus ventas! –

Sofía: - ¡Adiós y muchas gracias! –

Avrusa pronto se marchó hacia otros puestos junto con su carreta mientras Sofía volvió a su lugar en su puesto, donde Mer'kurion terminaba de poner todo en orden. Obviamente se quejó: - Oye, quedamos que ambos trabajaríamos de forma equitativa. –

Sofía: - Ay tranquilo, pronto lo tendrás más fácil tú cuando estés atendiendo a los clientes y yo tenga que hacer las mezclas. –

Mer'kurion: - No pos sí tienes razón. Oye, ¿después de esto no te interesaría…? Ehhhh… _(se abochorna)_ –

Sofía: - ¿Sí? –

Mer'kurion _(agitando más su cola por los nervios)_ : - Pues… verás… es que mis padres van a estar en el festival ya que su caravana tendrá la suerte de ser la patrocinadora de los khajiitas. Y les he escrito y hablado mucho de ti así que… -

Sofía: - ¿Quieres que los conozca en persona? ¡No hay problema! ¡Me encantaría conocer a tus padres Mer'kurion! –

Mer'kurion _(_ _ **"¡Gracias a Azurah!")**_ : - ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! – _**"Ahora solo ruego que mis dos hermanos y hermanas no la espanten."**_

Campesino: - Ummm… disculpen, pero ¿está abierto el puesto? –

Ambos al voltear vieron que ya una fila de tres personas empezaba a formarse así que Sofía dijo: - Luego me dices donde los encontramos, ahorita tenemos trabajo por hacer. –

Mer'kurion: - Okey. –

Y ambos empezaron a trabajar…

 **Al mismo tiempo, afuera de los muros del Este…**

Lucía y Blaise acordaron que como sus productos serían similares, ambos juntarían sus puestos en la feria para así proveerse ambos de algún ingrediente que necesitaran y que el otro tuviera. Justo en ese momento, Lucía estaba ordenando los estantes de su puesto con ayuda de Iona mientras Blaise se ocupaba activando las llamas de su horno mientras Jordis vigilaba que nadie robara **(de forma que exprimimos mucho el jugo de este chiste)** ninguno de los bollos dulces. Y razón tenía de hacerlo ya que justamente la caravana de los padres de Mer'kurion se había instalado enfrente de ellos. La comida de Blaise también era famosa entre dichos mercaderes ambulantes que estos, al ver que su puesto quedó enfrente del famoso "niño cocinero", no pudieron evitar intentar robarse algunos deliciosos bocadillos. Blaise les explicó pacientemente (después de que Jordis los cachara dos veces) que su mercancía no estaba lista pero que si pagaban por adelantado les reservaría los mejores bollos que hiciera. Justamente él acababa de terminar de preparar el horno cuando escuchó un sonido detrás de éste: - _¡Psst!_ –

Al ver, vio a Lars Batallador, vestido en un atuendo verde: - ¿Lars? ¿Qué haces cerca del horno? –

Éste respondió rápido: - Luego te digo, pero hazme un favor y te prometo que te lo deberé mucho. Solo no dejes que me vea… _(se oculta junto a los sacos de harina)_ –

Blaise _(confundido)_ : - ¿Pero porque…? –

?: - ¡Oye tú! –

Al voltearse, Blaise vio a Braith y pronto se le aclararon varias cosas. **(Nota: recuerden que pasaron 5 años y por ello deberían todos tener la edad de 16 ahora. Sí, lo chequé y es lo más cercano a lo canon que encontré en los foros. Así que, ¡allí tienen! ¡Pubertad en su mejor punto! *)** Lo primero que notó era que ella llevaba desenvainada una espada enana encantada; lo segundo era que ella llevaba puesta la armadura de escamas que sus padres le regalaron (con un poco de ayuda de sus madres) el año pasado y lo tercero era que su cara morena típica de una guardia roja mostraba que ella se encontraba molesta.

Braith: - Perdona que te moleste Blaise, pero ando hoy con un humor… -

Blaise: - ¿Pues qué pasó? Antes demostrabas estar muy feliz. –

Braith _(furiosa)_ : - ¡Es ese estúpido de Lars! Justamente le pedí con una semana, UNA SEMANA de anticipación que me acompañara el día del festival. –

Lucía _(escuchando de lejos)_ : - Oh, ¿te refieres aquel día en que irrumpiste a su cuarto a través de la ventana? Tuviste suerte de que solo Jon Batallador te viera y simpatizara contigo. –

Braith _(aborchonándose)_ : - Sí… ese día. _(Vuelve a ponerse molesta)_ Pero ¿qué crees que hace el idiota? Lo espero media hora después de la hora acordada enfrente de mi casa, decido ir a verlo y ¿qué crees que hace? –

Blaise: - Ya me lo imagino. –

Braith _(aún enojada)_ : - Se pone a leer, ¡a LEER y se olvida de nuestra cita! –

Lucía: - Para ser sincera, no sé cual es la gracia de que él te acompañe en una cita a la que lo forzaste a asistir, así que en mi opinión razón tenía él para eso. –

Blaise: - En realidad, yo no creo que haya sido forzado. _(Ambas muchachas lo ven confundidas)_ Conozco bien a Lars, y si él se hubiera sentido forzado creo que le hubiera dicho a Braith su negativa algún día antes. Aparte, ustedes saben cómo es él cuando tiene un libro frente a él. El nombre de su familia exige que tenga una habilidad y en su caso tiene que ver con su mente. –

Braith: - ¡¿Pues entonces por qué no usa su brillante mente para recordar el compromiso de hoy?! –

?: - Oh, en realidad eso hizo, pero en el último momento tuvo un imprevisto. –

Los tres se voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz y vieron a Jon Batallador parado cerca de ellos con una bolsa en un brazo.

Blaise: - Hola Jon, ¿otra vez quieres que te sirva 5 bollos dulces para Olfina? –

Jon: - Sabes leer mi mente Blaise, pero esta vez añádale dos tartas de jazbay. Sus antojos se vuelven cada vez más exigentes. –

Jordis: - Es lo que sucede cuando tienes a una mujer embarazada con más de 8 meses. Me hacer recordar cuando nuestra thane paso por esa fase. Honestamente tienes suerte de que tu mujer no tenga el poder para derribar muros, ventanas y puertas con solo gritar. –

Varios aún recuerdan los ataques de humor que Indominera sufrió periódicamente y juntándole a eso la cantidad de antojos que tuvo y sus poderes… toda la familia tuvo suerte de que sus mansiones y casas siguieran intactas APARTE de que aún tuvieran dinero de sobra de tanto gastar en alimentos. Y ahora Jon tenía que batallar **(lol, ¿vieron eso?)** con el mismo rollo.

Jon: - Entonces se nota que tuve mucha suerte. Braith, con respecto a Lars, él no tiene la culpa de hacerlo a propósito. –

Braith: ¿A qué te refieres? –

Jon: - Verás, ayer Olfina tuvo que ir junto con los Melena Blanca a Ventalia para mostrar respetos a uno de sus antepasados. Al irse, ella me dijo que deseaba que nuestro bebé fuera nombrado después de uno de ellos y como yo tenía el día ocupado en la granja y no me sabía a todos los antepasados de mi familia política, le pedí a Lars que me ayudara con eso. –

Braith: - ¿Pero no pudo hacer eso ayer? –

Jon: - En realidad apenas se lo pedí hoy en la mañana, aunque me dijo que los nombres eran muchos y me pidió que te avisara que él se tardaría. –

Lucía: - Y me imagino que se te olvidó, ¿verdad? –

Jon _(con una gota de sudor)_ : - Je, es lo que me pasa cuando aprovecho para ir a tomar un trago en la yegua abanderada y hay mucha gente en la fila. –

Lars: "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no iba a ir hoy a la granja a trabajar como él me dijo! ¡Tramposo, se lo diré a tu esposa cuando ella vuelva!"

Sin embargo, su venganza no se daría porque justo en ese momento un hombre llegó con el grupo y se dirigió a Jon. Era un mensajero: - Estaba buscándote, me dijeron que debía entregarte esto personalmente. _(Saca de su saco una carta)_ Es urgente, así que sería mejor que lo leyeras ahora. –

Jon: - Ah, gracias. _(Le da una propina y agarra la carta)_ –

El mensajero se marchó y Jon abrió el sobre. Al leer su contenido, todo el mundo vio como cambiaba de parecer de repente.

Lucía: - ¿Sucede algo? –

Jon _(de repente agitado y nervioso)_ : - ¿¡Dónde está Lars!? ¡Necesito encontrarlo! –

Allí fue cuando Lars salió de su escondite después de rezar a los Nueve que lo ampararan de la furia de Braith (aunque ella ya se había calmado).

Lars: - ¿Qué ocurre tío? –

Jon: - ¡¿Tienes la lista?! Dime que por favor ya la tienes. –

A eso, Lars pronto puso las piezas en su lugar y quedó sorprendido: - ¡No me digas que ya va a nacer mí primo! –

El resto ahora si termino sorprendido (a excepción de Blaise quien fue a checar su horno otra vez) y Lars dijo: - En ese caso tienes suerte de que lo terminara justo antes de que Braith me persiguiera. _(Jon y Braith se avergüenzan de ello)_ Ten, aquí lo tengo… _(saca un trozo de papel y Jon estuvo a punto de agarrarlo cuando Lars retiró su mano)_ … y te lo daré SÍ me das una de esas bebidas "fuertes" que usaste en tu boda. –

Jon solo se le quedó viendo con la cara de "wat?" mientras Lucía y Jordis nomás se hacían un "facepalm" y Braith… bueno empezó a tener pensamientos que hizo que el tono en su cara se volviera muy rojo que, de no ser por su piel morena, hubiera rivalizado a un tomate.

Después Lars rio y dijo: - Nah, tranquilo tío que solo bromeaba. _(Le da el papel)_ Toma, ¡y ándale que tal vez ya habrá nacido para cuando llegues a Ventalia! –

Jon: - Gracias sobrino, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Lucía! ¿Conoces algún caballo que me pueda llevar rápido por el camino sin toparme con problemas? –

Lucía: - ¡Sígueme, conozco el adecuado para ello! ¡Iona, cuida que nadie robe nada! –

Y ambos salieron hacia los establos mientras Lars quedó solo para enfrentarse a Braith.

Lars _(temblando de miedo)_ : - Bueno… pues ya oíste lo que sucedió… ¡Y perdón! ¡Juro que no volverá a pasar, solo no me mates! –

Braith _(suelta una risita y agarra la mano de Lars con sus dos manos)_ : - Antes te haría trocitos con mi espada, pero ahora veo que lo hiciste por tu familia y con ello me basta. _(Le da un besito en la mejilla que hace sonrojar a Lars)_ Aunque quisiera una compensación por ello así que el día de hoy tú serás mi esclavo en el festival. –

A esto Lars se puso pálido que Blaise pensó que lo confundirían por un fantasma y más cuando Braith dijo: - ¡Y como primer acto te voy a presentar a mis padres! –

Blaise: "Uy Lars, conociendo a su padre se puede decir que vas a tenerla difícil. Tendrás suerte si él o su madre simpatizan contigo."

Lars _(temblando otra vez)_ : - ¿E-estás segura Braith? Ya los conozco desde que tenía 10 años y… -

Braith: - Na-ah, quedamos que serías mi esclavo el día de hoy y eso es lo que harás. ¡Nos vemos Blaise! ¡Suerte con tu puesto! –

Y ambos se fueron mientras Lars se despidió de Blaise al estilo los Juegos del Hambre **(XD)**.

Jorvis: - ¡Oye tú! ¡Detente allí! –

Y Blaise fue a lidiar por tercera vez con su problema con los khajitas.

 **En el Distrito del Viento, cerca del Verdeoro…**

A diferencia de sus hermanastros, Alesan tenía su puesto dentro del pueblo para sacar el máximo partido de los nobles que pasaban a través del parque del Verdeoro para ir a visitar las Altas Reinas en la Cuenca del Dragón. Su puesto era uno sencillo, pero gracias a la publicidad que su madre hizo, era obvio que tenía guardado muchos productos en reserva. A su lado, el edecán Argis vigilaba con un martillo enorme a su espalda: era el Martillo de Stendarr **(del Club de Creación de Bethesda, ningún mod)**. Según cuentan las leyendas dicho martillo había sido usado por el propio dios de la misericordia (a lo que ambas reinas se preguntaron si era irónico que dicho dios usará algo así)y era tan pesado que se necesitaron de 4 hombres para moverlo al museo dwemer en Markarth. Bueno, justamente uno de los trabajos de Gir'mania fue robar dicho martillo. Sin embargo, esa vez la descubrieron y para evadir a los guardias se deshizo del martillo para escapar más rápido. Después de eso, el martillo se quedó enfrente de las puertas de la Fortaleza durante un largo tiempo ya que su peso pareció haber aumentado inexplicablemente (no lo sabían, pero Gir'mania uso un hechizo de alteración que inventó llamado _Anclar_ que hacía el objeto o el usuario afectado SUPER pesado y se quedara en su puesto) y nadie podía moverlo. Luego Argis apostó con los guardias que él podría levantarlo y el premio sería el martillo si ganaba. Al final tuvo suerte de que en el momento que lo agarraba el hechizo se desvaneció. Así que ahora lo llevaba a todos lados para recordarles a todos de su fuerza divina (que no tenía).

Justamente Alesan estaba sacando unas cuantas joyas de su caja fuerte distrayéndose del mostrador cuando al voltearse se llevo una sorpresa agradable: - ¡Rustleif! ¡Seren! –

Rustleif: - ¡Hola Ales! ¿Disfrutando de las ventas? –

Alesan: - Con ustedes aquí, no podría estar mejor. – En eso miró detrás de Seren y vio a una niña peliblanca con piel pálida junto con un niño más moreno que ella y pelo negro y los saludó: - Hola Daenerys, hola Snow. – **(¡No pude resistir! ¡¿ok?! ¡Adoro a esos dos personajes y sus padres fueron lo más cercano que encontré para introducirlos! Y sí, se parecen a sus contrapartes de GoT)**

Los dos niños: - Hola tío Ales. –

Alesan: - ¿Vinieron a hacer negocios o es un viaje familiar? –

Seren: - El último, afortunadamente. Con los minerales que nos mandaste hace un mes mi esposo ganó lo suficiente para el viaje. –

Verán, antes de que Alesan fuera adoptado, Seren y Rustleif lo ayudaron a sobrevivir una vez quedó huérfano durante unos meses antes del conflicto, dándole comida, compañía y a veces techo. Sin embargo, cuando Seren se embarazó de Snow y Daenerys, ambos sabían que Alesan tendría que valerse por su cuenta ya que, con la guerra presente, deberían ahorrar todo lo posible para los dos niños así que le sugirieron el trabajo del chico de los recados en las minas. Aunque fuera duro, al menos ambos podrían siempre saber de él y visitarlo en la posada. Cuando él anunció que había sido adoptado y se iba, la pareja se alegró por él. Aun así, Alesan les dejó claro que les recompensaría sus esfuerzos por cuidarlo y que, si lo necesitaban, les ayudaría con los bebés. Bueno, pasaron los 5 años y Alesan finalmente cumplió dándole una gran cantidad y variedad de minerales a ambos justo cuando entraron en crisis debido a un mal negocio. Eso y más de una vez hizo el trabajo de niñero en los aniversarios de la pareja. Actualmente se llevaba bien con los dos niños quienes afectuosamente le empezaron a llamar tío.

Rustleif: - Aparte, estos dos andaban bien ansiosos de volverte a ver… -

Daenerys: - ¡Y también a ver a Nimi! ¡Tengo ganas de jugar con ella otra vez! –

A lo que el resto del grupo sintió un escalofrío. Usualmente cuando esas dos niñas se juntaban, el resultado siempre decía "desastre". La última vez que hicieron algo parecido los papás de Nimidyri terminaron pagando una enorme multa a Lucero del Alba por bloquear "accidentalmente" con una roca la bahía aparte de que Indominera tuvo que sacarla personalmente de allí. Ambas niñas se ganaron un largo tiempo de castigo aparte de hacer muchas tareas.

Seren: - Dany, ¿recuerdas en lo qué quedamos antes de salir? –

Daenerys _(haciendo un puchero)_ : - Que no haríamos ninguna aventura y jugaríamos con los demás niños. –

Seren _(se agacha y le habla en su cara)_ : - Se que tu definición de divertirte es diferente a la del resto de los niños de tu edad. Pero has de saber Daenerys que hay que actuar como el resto de vez en cuando. Puedes ser lo que tú quieras y como quieras, pero para que realmente conozcas quien serás, debes ver primero quien no serás. –

Su hija quedó en silencio ante la plática de su madre, reflexionando hasta que Alesan dijo: - ¿No crees que ese tipo de pláticas son aún avanzadas para ella Seren? Es solo una niña y es típico que siempre se metan en problemas. –

Seren: - No cuando ella y su amiga bloquean un puerto con una roca literalmente haciéndola rodar desde uno de los montes. –

Alesan solo se puso a reír cuando todos escucharon el sonido de cuernos resonar dos veces desde la Cuenca del Dragón.

Al escucharlos Alesan dijo: - Creo que será mejor que guarde con llave parte de mi mercancía, ya va a ser hora de reunirnos en la llanura frente al balcón y la verdad no quiero arriesgarme. –

Con ayuda de Argis, guardo gran parte de sus joyas y luego fueron a la llanura acompañados de la familia. Al llegar, vieron a gran parte de la población ya reunida allí, algunos sentados en la pradera, otros en tiendas de campaña y algunos los saludaron mientras el grupo se abría paso a través de la multitud. Finalmente llegaron a una parte de la llanura que tenía una tienda de campaña más elegante que el resto aparte de que estaba rodeada por guardias especiales: los Cuchillas. A diferencia de lo que eran hace 5 años, han logrado ganarse una gran fama después de la Segunda Gran Guerra cuando los soldados contaron relatos de su gran última defensa en Anvil y su hazaña en mantener a más de 300 tropas thalmor fuera de las murallas de la ciudad. Una vez la paz llegó, varias personas se ofrecieron voluntarias para formar parte de la orden, pero ambas Reinas declararon ante Ulfric que solo aquellas de confianza podrían entrar de forma oficial, el resto solo entrarían en calidad de aprendiz. Y la única forma para ser admitido como miembro oficial era prestando un juramento ante las dos reinas después de haber servido como aprendiz durante al menos 1 año y haberse formado en ámbitos espirituales, intelectuales y físicos, declarando que a partir del momento que tomen la armadura, la espada y el escudo, estos renuncian a los vínculos que tenían antes de unirse y que, a partir de ese momento, vivían para servir a la reina al mismo tiempo que la reina servía al pueblo. Sobra decir que pocos lograban superar los requisitos exigidos en el año de aprendizaje y de estos, pocos sacrificaban sus vínculos con la gente de su pasado. Sin embargo, aquellos que lograban unirse, demostraban ser la élite de élites, no solo protegiendo a su reina, pero también sirviendo a la comunidad. Para algunos y sus familiares, eso significa el mayor honor que podrían conseguir en sus carreras, y justamente los 4 guardias cerca de la entrada eran parte de ese grupo, aparte de que fueron seguidores cercanos de las reinas hace un tiempo. Eran Erik, Kharjo, Borgakh y Ghorbash.

Cuando vieron llegar a Alesan junto con la familia, dos de ellos abrieron la entrada de la tienda mientras los otros dos se ponían firmes y saludaban a Alesan: - Alesan. –

Alesan: - Hola muchachos. ¿Y el resto de la familia? –

Erik el Asesino: - Blaise y Lucía ya llegaron, solo falta Sofía junto con tus familiares. -

Alesan: - ¡Genial! – Y se movió hacia la entrada cuando Borgakh le preguntó: - Disculpa Alesan, ¿pero están ellos contigo? – Y apuntó a la familia de Lucero del Alba.

Alesan: - Sí, déjales pasar, no hay problema. –

Borgakh inclinó la cabeza en forma de entendimiento y permitió la entrada a la familia.

Rustleif: - ¿Seguro? No queremos abusar. –

Alesan: - En serio, no hay problema, la tienda es lo suficientemente grande. –

Al entrar vieron que efectivamente era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a más de 12 personas.

Snow: - ¡Wow! ¡Parece una casa! –

Pronto vieron a Blaise y a Lucía sentados en unas sillas en un rincón. Ambos también los vieron y pronto fueron a saludarse.

Lucía: - Vaya Alesan, debiste avisarnos que traerías invitados. No creo que haya espacio para todos. –

Alesan: - Vamos Lucía, no exageres. Recuerdo muy bien que Sofía dijo que esto era una tienda mágica **(como las de Harry Potter)**. Hablando de Sofía, ¿la han visto? –

Blaise: - Fue por las abuelas. Aparte dijo que también traería a Mer'kurion. –

Snow: - ¿La abuela de Nimi está aquí? –

Daenerys: - ¡Yey! ¡Siempre hace deliciosos pasteles! –

Y justo en ese momento, llegaron 3 personas más a la tienda.

Gii'venhi: - ¡Ya llegamos! _(nota a los invitados)_ ¡Ah, hola! No sabía que nuestros nietos traerían invitados. –

Los dos niños de repente salieron disparados hacia Virriki: - ¡Señora Virri! –

La abrazaron mientras ella decía afectuosamente: - Ah, pero si no son más que los compinches de Nimi: Daenerys y Snow. –

Seren: - Discúlpenos si les parecen pesados señora. Son aún muy jóvenes para tener modales. –

Virriki: - No hay problema señora Seren, después de todo me hacen recordar a mi en mi infancia. –

Blaise: - Oigan, ¿y dónde está Sofía? –

Mer'kurion: - Dijo que iba hacia el palacio, al parecer tiene una sorpresa preparada para todos nosotros. –

Alesan: - Eso me hace recordar, ¿alguien ha visto a Runa durante todo el día? –

Lucía: - Conociéndola, de seguro en algún lugar inaccesible para tener un asiento de primera fila después de realizar algunos "préstamos". –

En el tejado del palacio, Runa estornudó.

Karliah: - Salud. –

Runa: - Gracias. –

Entonces todo el mundo oyó tres rugidos de los cuernos del palacio: el festival iba a empezar.

 **En el mismo momento, en el interior de la Cuenca del Dragón (momentos antes) …**

Para Nimidyri, tener que estar junto a su mamá, su papá y su tía en una reunión de nobles no es su idea de divertirse, principalmente porque no había nadie con quien jugar. Algunos de los "Jarls" tenían hijos, pero para ella varios de estos eran muy grandes como para jugar con ellos. Aparte, mientras dichos señores estuvieran presentes, ella no podía jugar, al menos hasta que el festival diera comienzo y además debía mostrar una actitud cortés hacia ellos. ¡Muchas cosas para una niña de 5 años como ella! Sin embargo, ella era muy optimista y si había algo que le agradaba era escuchar las historias que los invitados narraban de sus hogares e incluso a algunos de ellos a quienes recuerda muy bien desde que su madre le inculcó que se memorizara los nombres de todos los Jarls y las comarcas de donde procedían. Veamos, si recordaba bien, el hombre con pelo y barba rubia era Balgruuf el Grande de la comarca de Carrera Blanca, luego la señora pelirroja llamada Elisif quien provenía de la comarca del lobo, ¿cuál era el nombre? ¡Ah! Haafingar. Luego estaba el señor Igmund de la comarca de la Cuenca, seguido de aquel Jarl joven llamado Siddgeir de la comarca de Falkreath, el Jarl Korir de Hibernalia, la Jarl Brina Merilis del Pálido, la Jarl Laila la Legisladora de la Grieta, la Jarl Idgrod la Joven de la Marca de Hjaal y el Jarl Brunwulf Invierno Libre de la Marca Oriental. Muchos nombres y títulos si le preguntas.

Todos ellos se encontraban en el salón principal, platicando a gusto entre todos mientras ella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del piso superior junto a su padre. Para la reunión ambos vestían elegantemente, ella en un vestido pequeño de color gris con unas cuantas joyas incrustadas en la cintura y una diadema plateada con rubíes. Su padre estaba vestido en una armadura ligera especial que él y su mamá consiguieron al buscar un arco especial junto con la tía Serana **(la armadura de falmer antigua, por si alguien se pregunta)**. A ella le gustaba mucho la historia detrás de aquella linda armadura.

Nimi: - Papi. –

Veezara: - ¿Si cielo? –

Nimi: - ¿Por qué no estás con mamá allá abajo? ¿Cómo ella es la reina, no deberías estar tú junto a ella como el rey? –

Veezara _(agarrándola y sentándola entre sus piernas)_ : - Solo porque estoy casado con tu madre, no quiere decir que tenga que ser el rey por obligación. Tu madre y tu tía se ganaron ese puesto mucho antes de que nacieras y para eso hicieron un montón de cosas que ni siquiera yo podría lograr. –

Nimi: - ¿Pero entonces por qué no estás con mamá? ¿Sería algo malo? –

Veezara: - No mi niña, en realidad todo el mundo sabe que cuando no estoy con ella es más bien porque estoy cuidando de nuestro mayor tesoro: tú. –

A esto Nimi dio una sonrisa muy cálida que mejoraría el humor de hasta un gigante y dijo: - Gracias papi, te quiero. – Y abrazó a su padre quien lo devolvió con afecto.

Indominera: - Awww, ¿y no habrá alguna para mamá? –

Al escuchar eso, Nimi salió hacia ella y, obvio, le dio su abrazo.

Indominera dijo: - Ya es momento, hay que ir al balcón. –

Ambos parientes la siguieron y se reunieron con el resto de los Jarls enfrente de la puerta donde la tía Gir'mania las esperaba.

En eso la jarl Elisif habló: - Su majestad, ¿está usted lista? –

Gir'mania: - Te seré sincera Elisif, puede que sea capaz de enfrentarme valientemente a varias criaturas y cosas peores, pero una multitud de gente siempre me pone en los nervios. –

Jarl Balgruuf: - ¡Ja! Si no fuera porque te he visto a ti y a tu prima realizar hazañas imposibles que harían a varios hombres desfallecer, creería en aquella mentira. Eres la Sangre de Dragón, mujer guerrera capaz de someter solo con su voz a ejércitos de gran poder, tienes una gran cantidad de magia y una gran inteligencia que te gana el respeto de muchos hechiceros, las habilidades propias de un espíritu para sorprender a tus enemigos, y más que nada, tienes toda una familia que proteger con toda la fuerza que tu propio nombre lleva. –

Gir'mania simplemente lo miró y dijo: - ¿Desde cuando se te da por elogiarme así? –

Balgruuf: - Ventajas de la edad, ¿sabes? A veces pienso que tu larga esperanza de vida te hace aprender algunas lecciones más lenta que otras. –

A esto Indominera se hecho a reír… mucho que hasta contagio al resto. Al final fue su marido quien tuvo que ponerla devuelta en su sitio: - Risas después, formalidad ahora. –

Justo como para respaldar su argumento, sonaron los tres cuernos. A señal del Jarl, los guardias abrieron las puertas y todo el grupo político salió al balcón donde se encontraron al jefe de los Cuchillas, Ulfric "Capa de la Tormenta", y su segundo al mando, Galvar Puño de Piedra. La relación entre el ex jarl de Ventalia y su subordinado con las dos reinas es algo complicado, empezando desde el momento que ambas mujeres firmaron el tratado que terminó con la guerra civil. Cuando se hizo saber que Ulfric debía abandonar su puesto para ir a prisión, Galvar se enojó mucho que al final Indominera tuvo que actuar de "sparring" para bajarle los humos. Ulfric, en cambio, solo se resignó a su sentencia, no sin antes decirle a ambas que "no volvieran a dar la espalda". Después de un rato entre rejas, ambos fueron sacados de ellas para, a recomendación de ellas dos, ser integrados como oficiales en la nueva orden de los Cuchillas. Sobra decir que como ambos eran experimentados en dichos ámbitos (más un entrenamiento en criterio, logística y control con Delphine), pronto distinguieron y fortalecieron la integridad entre los nuevos miembros de dicha orden. Sobra decir que luego de la guerra ambos hicieron las paces con ellas después de la victoria y mantuvieron buenas relaciones. Aún así, de vez en cuando los 4 tienen sus problemas interraciales. Pero el día de hoy no iba a ser ese el caso.

En cuanto vieron a las reinas entrar, ambos llamaron a formación a los Cuchillas presentes allí y, a una señal, desenvainaron sus espadas y las sostuvieron en alto mientras decían en una sola voz: - ¡Dovahkiin! –

Entonces el grupo se acercó a los dos capitanes quienes se arrodillaron.

Ulfric: - Sus majestades, en nombre de los Cuchillas agradecemos el honor de presenciar junto a ustedes el famoso festival de Alduin. –

Gir'mania: - Levántense nobles capitanes, que es gracias a ustedes que los Cuchillas logren seguir manteniendo nuestras expectativas. –

Ambos lo hicieron y pronto fueron a presentarse con el resto del grupo político. En un momento dado, Indominera preguntó a Galvar: - ¿Ya están listos los "actores"? –

Galvar: - Solo esperan su señal. Ah, y hay una gran multitud esperando allí afuera. –

Indominera: - Gracias. – Fue hacia su familia y le dijo a Nimidyri: - Recuerda lo que hemos platicado Nimi. "Primero muestras tu forma humana…" -

Nimi: - "Antes de revelar el dragón." ¡No te preocupes mami! ¡Hoy estaré super obediente! –

A eso, Indominera se agachó y abrazó a su hija: - Lo sé mi niña, se que lo harás. –

Gir'mania: - Bien, _(se voltea y habla en voz alta y autoritativa)_ ¿todos los presentes aquí están listos para el festejo de una de las festividades más importantes que hacen orgullosa la nación y cultura de Skyrim? _(un coro de "¡Listos!" suena a través del salón)_ Perfecto, recuerden que, en este día, nuestras enemistades quedan fuera de nuestros juicios, cambiamos nuestra piel de ser fieras y monstruos de fuerza bruta a uno de humanidad y sabiduría, recordamos el esfuerzo y sacrificio que se tuvo que hacer para que este momento llegara. Como su reina, ¿juran continuar con su lealtad hacia mí, una reliquia viviente que simboliza dicho camino que realizamos juntos hace 5 años, tiempo en la que mi propósito a sido simplemente servir y proteger Skyrim como mi única familia? –

Todos los presentes _(desenvainando una espada cada uno)_ : - **¡Con nuestras espadas, renovamos nuestros juramentos hacia las Alta Reinas de Skyrim, que la hoja de estas se torne contra nosotros si terminamos quebrantando nuestra promesa de seguir su ejemplo de servir a Skyrim desde el más simple trabajo hasta el mayor de los cargos! ¡Rico o pobre, criminal o inocente, sabio o ignorante, todos somos Skyrim!** –

Bajaron sus espadas y pronto Gir'mania se volteó hacia el balcón, que tenía dos enormes cortinas que cortaban la vista desde el exterior, y dijo a su prima: - Hora de rugir. – Hizo una señal a dos Cuchillas quienes cortaron una soga que hizo que la cortina se abriera.

 **En el exterior…**

En cuando todo el mundo reunido vio abrirse las cortinas en el balcón, todos se levantaron mientras ovacionaban a las reinas. Después de un rato, ambas levantaron una mano silenciando a todos para luego hablar al mismo tiempo: - ¡Gente de Skyrim! ¡Hoy es un día especial de orgullo para nuestro pueblo y nuestra tierra natal! ¡Un día de alegría, optimismo, regocijo y paz para conmemorar sacrificios, penas, dolores y conflictos que marcaron para siempre nuestra identidad e historia como un reino único, nuevo, especial y la vanguardia de una nueva época de paz! _(La multitud lanza un grito de "¡Hurra!")_ Antes de empezar, debemos de recordar el precio que tuvimos que pagar para llegar hasta este momento. Piensen en las almas de aquellos que no lograron el viaje, sea sacrificando sus vidas haciendo un servicio a su tierra, siendo víctimas de las consecuencias de calamidades a las que somos vulnerables o simplemente se les terminó el tiempo de su existencia sin poder llegar a donde estamos hoy. _(Todo el mundo baja sus cabezas en recuerdo y luego de un rato de silencio, las reinas volvieron a tomar la palabra)_ Pero hoy, ¡hoy agradecemos sus sacrificios porque gracias a ello nuestro reino surgió de ser un simple estado del imperio de Tiber Septim a ser una potencia de gran cultura, economía y estabilidad! ¡El día de hoy, celebramos ser la piedra angular de una nueva época que beneficiará a todo Nirn por las siguientes generaciones! _(gritos de júbilo)_ ¡Y para iniciar el evento, la primera obra será una presentación especial del Colegio de Bardos junto a los Compañeros y los magos de Hibernalia! ¡Gente de Skyrim, presencien el esplendor de "el Valtz del dragón!" –

El público empezó a gritar entusiasmado cuando 3 portales se abrieron justo debajo del muro exterior del balcón, donde aparecieron los miembros de dichos grupos. **(Recuerden que como han pasado 5 años, hay más miembros en dichas instituciones)** Entonces uno de los magos empezó a hablar usando su magia para hacer escuchar su voz y para sorpresa de algunos la voz pertenecía a…

Toda la familia: "¿¡SOFÍA!?"

Sofía: - ¡Saludos gente de Skyrim! ¡Es un honor darles la bienvenida al Festival de los dragones! ¡Como una muestra especial de honor y agradecimiento a nuestras reinas, la hermandad guerrera de los Compañeros, junto con los magos de Hibernalia y los bardos del Colegio de Soledad decidimos hacer un espectáculo especial relatando y actuando las hazañas de nuestras heroínas! –

A todo el mundo le agradó la idea, después de todo, era algo raro aún para Skyrim ver obras de teatro aparte de que se trataba de nuestras heroínas, ¿quién no iba a querer saber el camino que ellas tomaron para llegar a lo que son ahora?

Y de esa forma, la obra empezó. Y se puede decir que los tres grupos dedicaron mucho tiempo y esfuerzo porque salió FENOMENAL, mientras los bardos componían la música y relataban la historia, los Compañeros actuaban en las peleas en armaduras diferentes usándolos como disfraces mientras los magos hacían la mayor parte de los efectos especiales. Después de una hora, la escena final llegó con la derrota de Alduin y Sofía (quién se armó de mucho valor y actuó como Gir'mania) pronto dijo: - Y con esto, el relato del Valtz del Dragón llega a su fin. En nombre de toda la gente que ayudó con nuestro espectáculo _(apunta a todos los participantes)_ les agradecemos mucho su atención y paciencia. ¡Que disfruten el festival! – E hicieron una reverencia mientras todo el público les hacía llover flores, monedas y otras cosas útiles para los actores. Una vez terminaron los aplausos, los magos desvanecieron a los tres grupos y pronto ambas reinas _(quienes quedaron maravilladas y orgullosas del espectáculo)_ dijeron: - ¡Y con esto, gente de Skyrim, damos comienzo al festival de los dragones! –

Y la fiesta empezó.

 **Un rato más tarde (1:30)…**

Después de la presentación, la familia real iba hacia la pradera a reunirse con el resto en la tienda. Iban escoltados por Lydia y Rayya y se dirigían hacia la entrada tienda cuando Veezara notó algo: - Oye, soy yo ¿o se ha puesto muy nublado justo ahora? –

El resto de la familia volteó a ver y pronto Gir'mania dijo extrañada: - Extraño, estamos en plena temporada seca y el cielo luce como si viniera un enorme torrencial… -

De repente, un viento muy fuerte empezó a soplar que luego fue seguido por muchos relámpagos cosa que empezó a aterrorizar a la población y a preocupar a las reinas ya que empezaron a sospechar que dicha tormenta tal vez no sea natural. Así que ambas decidieron ir por el camino de la precaución y gritaron: ¡ _ **Lok Vah Koor!**_ Los gritos de ambas se fusionaron en el aire y al llegar al cielo, la tormenta cesó y las nubes se desvanecieron tal y como vinieron. Ello hizo que algunos de los súbditos en el lugar les aplaudieran a ambas agradeciendo su intervención mientras seguían su camino, no sin antes de que Gir'mania le susurrara a Indominera: - Eso no era una tormenta normal, sentí algo de magia en los relámpagos. ¿Crees que haya sido sabotaje? –

Indominera: - Lo dudo, para controlar algo como el clima quien lo hiciera debería tener mucho poder que sería fácil sentirlo en la tierra, pero todo vino literalmente del cielo… -

Gir'mania: - Lo que sea que haya sido, no debemos ignorarlo… _(voltea hacia Lydia)_ ¡Lydia! –

Lydia: - ¿Su majestad? –

Gir'mania: - Avisa a Ulfric y a todos los capitanes que, si algún evento ocurre, nos notifiquen personalmente junto con los testigos que pueda haber. –

Lydia: - Como usted ordene. –

Veezara: - ¿Tiene que ver con la tormenta? –

Indominera: - Tú sabes cómo nosotras que nuestra experiencia nos hace más precavidos. –

En ese momento llegaron a la entrada de la tienda donde Nimidyri pronto vio a su mejor amiga: - ¡Dany! ¡Jon! – Y salió disparada hacia sus amigos mientras el resto del grupo se puso a celebrar como el resto del mundo.

 **Un poco más tarde, en la Atalaya Este (2:00)…**

¿?: - Mi primo esta allá disfrutando del festival, ¿y a mi que me toca? Doble turno de guardia en la torre… -

¿?: - Oh cállate Stone, de no ser por tu estupidez de apostar nuestros turnos contra Mercy y Ash en este momento estaríamos en la taberna con cerveza bajando por nuestras gargantas. –

 **(Antes de que se lo pregunten, sip. También agregaré detalles de "For Honor" a la historia. De todos modos, recuerden que los Cuchillas están siendo "revampeados" en este cuento y la clase de estos guerreros son justamente lo que quiero. Solo pondré los guerreros originales (4 cada uno) de las 3 primeras facciones (caballeros, vikingos y samurais) aun así.)**

En lo alto de la torre, dos soldados recién aceptados en los Cuchillas estaban haciendo guardia si consideras que "guardia" significa "ver el festival desde lejos pensando en lo bueno que te estás perdiendo". Stone, un orco joven de 26 años quien andaba vestido con un set de armadura orca y armado con un mangual (mazo con cadena en vez de estar unido a un palo), respondió: - Ay por favor, yo solo aposte porque ALGUIEN me convenció de que nuestra racha de suerte nos daría esos boletos gratis para el nuevo "Vagón triple X" de las caravanas, Brad. –

Brad, un imperial vestido en un set de armadura de placas de acero super grueso y con una pica de acero a su lado, simplemente dijo: - Era de todos modos una buena oportunidad para hacer algo "fuera de serie". Por cierto, ¿qué tal te pareció esa tormenta? –

Stone: - ¿La que los Sangre de Dragón de volada desaparecieron? Algo raro para serte sincero, ¿no se supone que estamos en temporada seca? –

Brad: - Pues se supone… ¿sabes? Apuesto 50 septims a que algo va a tener que salir de esto. –

Stone: - ¿Después de lo que perdimos, aun tienes agallas para seguir apostando? _(saca de sus bolsas 100 septims)_ Porque en ese caso, 50 es poco riesgoso, ¿no crees? –

Brad sonrió, aunque luego escucharon una voz masculina detrás de ellos: - ¿Se puede saber qué hacen holgazanes? –

Voltearon a ver a un imperial en armadura imperial pesada y Brad pronto dijo: - Capitán Hadvar, un saludo señor. Y para responder a su pregunta, lo que nos indicaron que hiciéramos. –

Hadvar: - ¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque no avisan del enorme dragón que esta volando sobre nuestras cabezas justo ahora? –

Ambos voltearon a ver hacia arriba y efectivamente, un dragón de color verde sobrevolaba sobre ellos en ese momento, pero Stone simplemente dijo: - Nah, este nomás está de paso, es un dragón de la categoría 2, ni loco se le ocurriría enfadar a las dos Sangre de Dragón. –

Hadvar: - Eso lo sé. Lo que me refiero es que no sería un problema si no fuera porque dicho dragón ha estado dando vueltas en este lugar desde hace 30 minutos. –

Ahora eso si les pareció raro y ambos guardias observaron que el dragón volaba en círculos alrededor de un área hacia el Sur. Brad sacó un catalejo y al zoomear en la zona vio algo extraño: - Oiga Capitán, ¿había anteriormente algún castillo oculto en las montañas? –

Hadvar: - No que yo recuerde. Déjame ver. –

Brad le dio el catalejo y Hadvar pronto quedo extrañado también. El castillo tenía cuatro pisos, no tan grande como la Cuenca del Dragón, pero en definitiva enorme para albergar a mucha gente y con un diseño que lo hacía lucir como algo más lujurioso que imponente. Aparte, había un banderín enfrente que tenía un símbolo que nunca había visto. Parecía como… ¿una especie de pájaro saltando como si hiciera ballet? Eventualmente, recordó que hace poco las Altas Reinas comunicaron una orden de alerta así que pronto se puso a trabajar: - Brad, reúne a los guardias que estén en la atalaya en el patio tan pronto como puedas. Stone, toma un caballo y avisa al Fuerte Páramo Gris de traer refuerzos y enviar un mensajero a Carrera Blanca. Esto puede decir problemas soldados. –

Ambos quedaron algo estupefactos de ello. ¿Acaso iban a tener algo de acción después de 5 años de paz?

Hadvar: - ¿¡Qué no escucharon!? ¡MUÉVANSE! –

Ambos salieron de su estupefacción y pronto se pusieron manos a la obra…

 **20 minutos más tarde (2:20) …**

Toda la familia real estaba pasándosela a gusto en el festival. Hace 1 hora antes, todos se pusieron a jugar junto con los niños y algunos adultos de la muchedumbre al pilla-pilla, tirar la cuerda, la gallinita ciega, al gato y al ratón y varios juegos más para luego pasar un rato contando historias (en este caso las dos reinas a los niños) mientras algunos de la familia iban de vuelta a sus puestos antes de que todos se reunieran para comer en la tienda. Todos estaban disfrutando de deliciosos panes y bolillos junto con algo de carne y ensaladas y deliciosos vinos (y en el caso de los niños, jugo de Jazbay) y justamente cuando todos iban a pasar al postre, Ulfric llamó desde la puerta: - Perdonen la interrupción sus majestades, pero un mensajero acaba de llegar con noticias interesantes. –

Gir'mania: - Madre, tía. ¿Podrían llevar al resto afuera? Es algo que solo nosotras podemos escuchar. –

Los niños: - Awww. –

Gii'venhi: - No se preocupen niños, conozco algo que les gustará. Blaise, ¿aún no has hecho esos pasteles verdad? –

Sobra decir que los niños pronto salieron jubilosos siguiendo a las abuelas junto con toda la familia a excepción de las matriarcas quienes preguntaron al mensajero: - ¿Qué noticias hay? –

Mensajero: - Un mensaje de la Atalaya Este. Un edificio surgió de la nada cerca de las montañas Sur, ¡y los magos del ejército presencian 7 dragones adentro del lugar! –

 ***Me baso en la Braith del mod "Ningheim Girls Braith" de FYI en Nexus Mods. Solo piensen que su piel es un poco más negrita. ¡Les recomiendo que la vean!**

 **Y con esto, terminamos el 2ndo capítulo de "La Orden del Dovah". La siguiente historia por proseguir sería la de Undertale así que, ¡disfruten de la espera otra vez! Se que me tardé MEDIO AÑO en solo hacer un capítulo, pero justo empecé la carrera y, créanme, es SÚPER duro. Por fortuna, ya estoy de vacaciones así que esperen a que pronto tenga el próximo capítulo para antes de Navidad. ¡Gracias por leer, y felices fiestas!**

 **Omake:**

 **Gajeel: - ¿¡Cuántas magias tienes allí!?-**

 **Indominera: - Suficientes como para darte un mal momento… excepto la que te debe dar tu novia cuando se enoja… -**

 **Wendy: - Espera, ¿cómo sabes de eso? –**

 **Gir'mania: - Ella pasó por ello, y créanme cuando digo que fue TERRIBLE. -**


End file.
